Beautiful Rose
by MydnightMystery
Summary: What if Rosalie wasn't alone the final night of her human life? What if her sister Isabella was there too. Follow Isabella through becoming a vampire and finding her mate. One problem, her mate is in love with another and loathes what Bella is. Will they find love with each other or with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Rose.

Rochester, New York 1933.

Bella Pov..

Rosalie and I were walking home from our friends Vera's house in comfortable silence. I could see that the visit had shaken Rose up about her upcoming nuptials with the Illustrious Royce King II. I personally thought there was something wrong with him, something dark that my gut instinct told me to stay away from. If only I knew how right my gut instinct was.

"Wasn't little Henry adorable?" I asked with awe in my voice.

"Yes he was, I'm so proud of Vera," Rosalie commented, I murmured in agreement as I got lost in my thoughts again.

Vera had just had a little boy with her husband Jack. He was the most adorable thing I ever did see; he had the bluest of eyes and the cutest dimples. Rose and I had cooed over him for hours. I wished that someday I would be able to find a man I loved, marry him and have our own family. My family thought I was crazy marrying for love instead of wealth but as I told them, love is worth more than wealth to me. Even Rosalie thought I was crazy but I could see that when Jack came home from work and kissed Vera's cheek Rosalie looked jealous. I knew that she wished she could have something like that but our parents had arranged for her to marry Royce King II next week.

"What are your plans for tomorrow Bella?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I have nothing of interest planned, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Would you mind coming with me to get my final fittings tomorrow for my dress? I know mother said she was coming but I need my big sister there with me," She answered.

"Of course I will Rose," I smiled and linked my arm with hers.

Rosalie and I were extremely close, that probably has to do with the fact we're close in age. I am 19 whereas Rosalie is 18. My sister is a beautiful woman and always has been since she was a baby. We are very different in looks though. She is 5'7" with pale blonde hair and eyes that are like Violets, I love my sister's eyes. They were such a vibrant colour and they always had a playful sparkle in them. Whereas I am 5'10", with chestnut brown hair that shines red in the sunlight. My eyes were a vibrant blue that sparkled in the sunlight. I was also known as the plain sister whereas Rose was the beautiful one. My sister and I also have the same slim, curvy hourglass body that a lot of people envy. A lot more people envy my sister and her good looks but over the years that's made her shallow.

Rosalie was always my parents favourite, they said she was the personification of beauty and they were always spoiling her with pretty new dresses and was the apple of my father's eye. I was always the plain Isabella Marie Hale whereas Rose was always the beautiful Rosalie Hale. My parents weren't so fond of me, mainly because I wouldn't agree to marry some stranger just so my parents could climb the social ladder. I knew that's what they were using Rose for the moment they started buying her prettier things. At times I was slightly envious but I knew that I was never going to be the beautiful one so I let my sister have the limelight without a second glance.

You see our father was a banker and my mother was what you would call a housewife yet she didn't do anything around the house. I was always taking care of my younger siblings and I enjoyed it. Another thing Rose and I had in common was the fact we both wanted children of our own. It was our lifelong dream to become mothers and we both couldn't wait. A familiar male voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Rose! Come over here!" Royce slurred from across the street.

I turned slightly to my right and shook my head at my sister slightly. Something was telling me that this wasn't going to end well if we went over there and spoke to him. Rosalie shrugged at me and started walking over to her creep of a fiancée with a smile on her face. I bit my lip then followed her, I felt like I was going to be sick and I didn't know why. When we reached Royce I saw he was with a group of 8 men who were all drinking. This wasn't right.

"Hello Rosalie," Royce cooed but it made me shudder, the stench of alcohol made me blanch.

"Royce, what are you doing out here?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm just catching up with some friends they're here for the wedding," Royce slurred.

"Well we must be going on our way now, our parents will be expecting us," I announced and turned to Rose, pleading with my eyes.

"Ah Isabella!" Royce crooned, I shivered.

I saw several of the men's eyes looking me up and down suggestively, I tried to ignore them but it was hard to when they kept leering over me, I saw Rose glance at me as Royce brought her to his side and faced his friends.

"Isn't she lovely?" Royce asked, his words slurring.

"I'm not sure, she's too covered up," his friend replied while eyeing up my sister.

"I shall see you in the morning, sober," Rose said then started walking away.

I followed my sister but I didn't take more than 3 steps before someone's hand was covering my mouth and dragging me back into the alley. I saw Royce do the same thing with Rose. I struggled against my captors hold and managed to stamp on his foot with my heel he yelled out in pain and I lunged at Royce, pulling him from my sister.

"Rose run!" I screamed at her, she turned to run.

Another man grabbed hold of me and backhanded me before dragging me back into the dark alleyway, I saw Rose get dragged back by Royce but she disappeared from my sight as they dragged me around the corner from her. Someone pushed me to the floor and punched me, I cried out in pain but that was only the beginning of the worst night of my life.

Several hours later, I was lying bloody and beaten on the alley floor, the men had left a little while ago, my clothes lie in tatters around me, and the screams from my sister had died out about an hour ago but I don't really know how long it had been, I kept drifting in and out of unconsciousness. After what seemed hours I got enough strength up to get on my hands and knees, whimpering in pain as my muscles screamed in agony but I needed to get to Rose. I crawled to the edge of the alley which seemed to take hours and collapsed when I saw Rose was nowhere to be seen.

I sobbed loudly and I felt my heart slowing down, I knew that I would die and that I would never be able to get married, to have children, to have grandchildren. I could feel myself slipping away slowly. I suddenly felt someone with extremely cold arms pick me up, I opened my eyes a crack and I saw a mane of red, curly hair.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, I'll make everything better," She whispered.

Then I felt an excruciating pain in my neck, followed by my wrists, ankles, knees and elbows, I kept my scream in. I wouldn't let anyone have the satisfaction of watching me scream in pain anymore.

Rose P.O.V

After what seemed like an eternity of scorching pain, the fire seemed to be receding from my fingertips and my toes but I could feel and hear my heart picking up its pace. I knew I was dying. I was so terrified of what had happened. I had kept repeating most of my memories in my head and I couldn't help but keep repeating the scenes of last night in my head. Royce and his group of friends, no they weren't men. They were monsters. I remember Isabella trying to save me. Isabella, my sister, I hope she's okay.

I felt my heart stop and I sucked in a large breath, I could smell and taste dust motes in the air, I don't know how but I could, I could also hear 3 people arguing in the next room. I could tell that it was two men and one woman. They were arguing about me. I heard one of the men saying that there was no way I was his soul mate. That just irritated me; no one rejected me, Rosalie Hale, the town beauty. I opened my eyes and felt myself startled when I saw dust motes flying through the air. Impossible.

I sat up and looked around me. I was on a bed that was huge, I sat up quicker than I ever thought possible, I tried looking for Isabella but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Isabella?" I called out, my hand flew to my throat when a bell like voice came out from my throat.

Two men and a woman entered the room; I shied back from them automatically. After a few moments, I was startled to realise that I knew them. They were the Cullen's. I was always jealous because they were so beautiful and even more so than myself. I dropped down into a crouch in the corner of the room and before I could recognise it a feral sound was ripping its way up my throat.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked, my eyes darting everywhere as I stood up.

"Who is Isabella?" Carlisle Cullen asked me. I shook my head and sat back down.

Over the next few days Carlisle and Esme taught me what I was. When they first told me that I was a vampire I didn't believe me but then when they showed me my reflection I believed them. I had grown another inch or two and now stood at 5'9" and my hair was an even paler blonde but it contrasted nicely against my now pale skin. My skin was now flawless and it sparkled in the sunlight. The thing that startled me the most was my eyes, my beautiful violet eyes had gone and in its place stood frightening, vibrant crimson eyes. They assured me that over time that they would become gold eyes like theirs are if I decided to stick to this diet of animal blood. I had been distraught when they told me that I would never be able to have children.

I decided to stick with them and learn the vegetarian diet but first things first; I will get revenge on those monsters that had brutally attacked my sister and me. One by one. Saving Royce King II for last so he knew I was coming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own my insanity. **

* * *

Bella Pov

Not once did I scream during the entire time I felt that my body was cooking from the inside out. I had vowed to not let anyone see me scream or cry again in pain ever so I didn't. I kept my mouth shut and held it in. I briefly wondered if I was in hell because of what happened. As I went through the agony I remembered everything that had happened but I didn't want to. I wanted to forget everything that happened but I couldn't and my brain wouldn't. I remembered the men's hands all over me, every time I screamed they would hit me or another would kick me. They would whisper that I wasn't pretty enough for anyone else to want me, that no one else would want me now; I was damaged, broken and dirty. No one would find me worthy for marriage now that they had all had a go at me. I felt sick as I remembered everything that happened with perfect clarity.

I could hear the woman sat beside me reassuring me that I was safe now and she was sorry for causing me more pain than necessary but she had to save me. She told me that I was becoming a vampire; she explained all the differences between horror movie Vampires and real vampires. She told me that after I had woken up and hunted that we would meet up with her mate and friend. I was a little wary about meeting males but she assured me that they wouldn't hurt me. She kept telling me that I was becoming even more beautiful by the second. She told me her name was Victoria, her mate was James and their coven member was Laurent.

She told me that I would have higher senses, I would see and smell much better than humans and that I would be much faster that humans, the ultimate predator, when she told me we would sparkle in the sun I giggled inside. I could already taste and smell better when I breathed in, I could even smell Victoria beside me, and she smelled like cinnamon, apples and sunshine.

She told me that Vampires have soul mates and they will instantly recognise each other when they look into each others eyes, the windows to the soul. Victoria told me that the mate would be what the other needed, they would balance each other out and they would love you no matter what. We vampires mate for life. I had a tiny glimmer of hope that I would find my Soul Mate and they would accept me the way I was. Not straight away of course but sometime in the future, I didn't want to spend eternity alone. I missed Rose and my little brothers Anthony and Richard. When she told me that we Vampires couldn't have children it broke my heart. I would never be able to have children. Never be able to have grandchildren.

The pain started to recede from my toes and slowly from my fingertips, leaving a cool sensation where the fire had left. Victoria warned me that it was about to get painful and that I was about to wake up to my life. The fire had gone from my arms and legs completely now but it was making its way to my chest, I could hear my heart hammering in my chest like it was trying to outrun the fire but it couldn't, when the fire reached my chest, I bit down on my lip and arched my back from the cool ground. My heart suddenly stopped and I sucked in a lungful of air

My eyes snapped open and looked around at my surroundings. I was in awe of how much I could see now. I spotted Victoria standing in front of me with her palms in the air in a sign of peace. I stood up quickly and gave her a small smile. I didn't quite trust her yet but she seemed nice enough. She gave me a timid smile and then stepped forward like I was a dangerous animal.

Victoria was inhumanly beautiful, she had pale skin which glowed in the moonlight, her hair were beautiful red curls, a little untamed but beautiful all the same. She was a little shorter than me and she had the poise of a feline. The thing that startled me the most were her eyes, they were ruby red. I gasped softly.

"Hello, do you know who I am?" Victoria asked softly.

"Victoria," I replied.

"Yes, can you tell me your name?" Victoria asked, stepping forward again.

"Isabella Marie Hale but you can call me Bella," I answered.

"Well Bella, would you like to come hunting with me?" She asked me.

"Okay but I don't want to hurt anyone that's innocent, just the scum of the earth," I spat angrily thinking about the men from the other night.

"Of course, we better get going then," She said and then turned and ran through the woods with me following close behind. I was amazed at how fast we were going. It was surreal.

My first hunt was slightly messy but Victoria said I did brilliantly. My first kill was a man who had tried to rape a young woman which sent me into a rage. She asked me how my throat was around humans and when I said it was a slight tickle she looked at me in disbelief and told me that I should be crazed with hunger and trying to massacre humans. I just shrugged my shoulders and told her I didn't want to harm innocent people.

Because my bloodlust was under control I was allowed to get some of my personal belongings and say goodbye to my little brothers. I climbed into the house through my bedroom window which was still open. I could hear 4 sleeping heartbeats within the house and sighed. I made sure no one was around and grabbed a suitcase from the closet. I put my favourite books into the suitcase followed by some clothes of mine in there, some pictures of me, Rose and my brothers. I'd miss them all terribly. Life wouldn't be the same again without those three around. I went to Rose's bedroom and took her jewellery box which I had brought her for her birthday.

I went into my bedroom and quickly changed from the tatters of clothing I had on. I picked out a royal blue knee length dress that came below my knees and it covered most of my body up from prying eyes.

Once I had everything I wanted to take I slipped into my brother's bedroom. They were twins but they looked so different. They were only 8 and I loved them like they were my own. Anthony had blonde hair blue eyes and Richard had brown hair and brown eyes. They had the whole twin connection going on though, they finished each others sentences half of the time. I slipped over to their beds that stood a few foot apart and sat on Richard's bed, stroking his hair softly. I ignored the tickle in my throat.

I leant down and pressed a kiss to Richard's forehead and then tucked him in properly, making sure that he was warm. I did the same with Anthony then watched them for a few moments. They were going to be so upset when they find out Rose and I aren't coming home. My head heart broke when I whispered a goodbye to each of them. I stifled a sob as I walked back to my bedroom. I walked into the en-suite bathroom in the bedroom and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. Gasping at the sight of me.

My hair was mahogany brown with a few red natural highlights. My skin was flawless and pale just like Victoria's. It looked like I had grown a few inches also making me look quite tall. I still had curves most women would kill for and I was still slender. My legs looked like they went on for miles. I smiled at myself. I looked pretty, not Rose pretty but still pretty. I caught the sight of my eyes and bit my bottom lip gently. They were crimson red just like Victoria's. I wouldn't be able to go out in public like this.

After just looking at my reflection for a little while I went back to the bedroom, took one last look around and then grabbed my suitcase and left the house silently. I said a silent goodbye then fled into the night. I was amazed at how much I could see in the pitch black, it was like it was daylight. It was amazing. I found Victoria lounging against a tree about a mile from where I woke up. I stopped beside her and looked at her.

"Where to now?" I asked quietly. Still in awe at my bell like voice.

"We are going to meet up with my mate James and our companion Laurent and then we will travel wherever we feel like," Victoria replied.

I was still apprehensive, no scratch that I was terrified of being near two men I didn't know. I didn't even allow Victoria within two foot of me otherwise I'd flinch and back away. It was just too soon to be near anyone. I hoped they would respect my wishes. I bit my bottom lip, a trait that I carried on from my human life.

"Don't worry Bella, they won't hurt you," She said softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just going to take time," I whispered brokenly.

"It's fine we'll take each day as it comes okay?" She asked kindly. I nodded. "Let's go then," She grinned.

I could tell she was excited to meet back up with the others, I hoped they were kind and that we would get along. Victoria started running through the forest and I followed close behind, my suitcase still in my hand, I wasn't going to part with it anytime soon. This was all I had left from my human life. Except the memories. Some of which I didn't want. I hoped in time I would forget but I doubted it very much. I don't know how much time had passed but it seemed like a few hours when Victoria started slowing down and then that is when I smelt it and stiffened automatically. Two scents ahead. One smelt like Tobacco and oranges and the other smelt like freshly baked bread.

I stopped when I saw two men standing a few metres away. They were both looking at me curiously. One of the men had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and wasn't wearing a shirt, just a jacket and dress pants, I looked away awkwardly. The other man had dark skin with dreadlocks. Both of their eyes were bright red which meant they had eaten not too long ago. The one with dirty blonde hair stood forward, I automatically took a step back.

"Bella, this is my mate James, James this is Bella," Victoria said as she walked up to James and embraced him.

"It's nice to meet you," James said while embracing Victoria back.

"Bella this is Laurent, Laurent this is Bella," Victoria gestured to the man with dreadlocks, I gave him a wave but stayed where I was stood.

"How old are you Bella?" Laurent asked curiously.

"19," I replied.

"In Vampire years?" He asked. I looked to Victoria.

"2 days old," Victoria asked. Both men gaped at me. I fidgeted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing looks.

"So where are we off to next?" Laurent asked curiously.

Forks, 2005.

Bella Pov.

The past 72 years have been interesting to say the least. I travelled with Victoria, Laurent and James for just under 50 years and then I decided to travel on my own for a while. I still haven't found my mate but Victoria told me to hold onto faith he's still out there. I still shy away from men as soon as they step more than I find comfortable and sometimes something I see or something happens and I get sucked into the memories of what happened on the night of my demise and I can't stop it. I still don't trust men; the only ones I trust are James, Laurent and some of the Volturi. I met the Volturi about 18 years ago and they helped me out a lot. I've heard the stories that they are barbaric and cruel but that's just not the case.

They helped me discover that I had a gift due to meeting one of their ex guard Eleazar who could tell who has what power. It seems I have more than one. It seems I am a mental and physical shield which means those who's gifts work on my mind like Jane's and Alec's gifts do not work on me. I can also spread my shield out over many miles. Aro has been very kind to me by helping me out. I did stay with them for a few years and I did missions for them which they paid me for so I have enough to live comfortably for an eternity as they pay generously. I also have the power of illusions and also I can alter my physical appearance which means I can go out in the sunshine without being noticed. Aro has complimented me on my gifts and told me I am pretty powerful.

The people I got on with the best were Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, Chelsea, Renata and Felix out of the entire Volturi. Renata helped me with my shield and how to expand it but unfortunately she can only shield one person at a time which is mainly Aro. Heidi and Chelsea helped me keep up to date with all the latest fashions so I didn't stick out. I loved clothes, it may seem fake but I love them and especially shoes. High heels to be exact.

I stopped the human diet around 15 years ago when I found we could live off animals, sure it was not as fulfilling but I got tired of murdering humans, even if they were the scum of the earth. All my friends in Volterra understood and supported my actions. Only a select few knew about my past. Mainly Jane, Alec, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Demetri, Felix and the three Kings. Most of them never mentioned in because they knew it still affected me greatly and it didn't help I still missed Rosalie and mourned for her and my brothers.

Today I was going to high school for the first time in my vampire life. Sure I didn't need to but I wanted to stay in one place for a few years so I decided to pose as a senior in high school. I also decided that I was going to use my natural looks for once, except the whole sparkling in the sunlight thing. I had brought myself a house in a quiet street of Forks, Washington. It was a two bedroom detached house. With 2 bedrooms and one bathroom because it was just me living here, It did have two bathrooms but I changed one into a walk in wardrobe. As I said before I love clothes. Behind the house was a big forest which would be good if I needed to hunt close to home.

I went upstairs to my bedroom which was pretty large for a bedroom; it had one wall of the room dedicated to my many books, DVD's and CD's. There were even more in the living room waiting for me. I had unpacked everything last night and it only took a few hours. I stood in my walk in wardrobe and bit my lower lip, something I haven't lost over the years. I finally decided on a pair of light grey skinny jeans, a navy blue fitted camisole with a light grey cardigan and black leather jacket to go with it. I didn't need a jacket but I needed to fit it with the humans so that's what I did. I straightened my hair so it was laying flat down my back. It was now mid-way down my back and it had been thinned and layered out. I also had bangs now which I loved. I decided to add a little make up also, I just added some eyeliner, mascara and a pink lipstick that was slightly darker than my normal lip colour. I quickly put on a pair of 5 inch, peep toe, black stilettos. I was glad I decided to paint my nails and toenails a navy blue now. I added a silver locket that I had since I was 15 and a simple silver ring and I was ready. My golden eyes stood out but I could say it was some freaky genetic thing.

I ran downstairs and outside to my baby, a 1966 Ford Mustang Fastback in black. It purred like a kitten but also roared like a lion when it wanted to. I locked up the house and jumped into my car, speeding off towards the local high school. I hoped that I didn't stick out too much. After about a 10 minute drive I finally pulled into the school's parking lot and all eyes turned to me. I took a deep breath and got out. All at once I heard whisper's everywhere.

"Oh my god! Who is that?" I heard.

"She looks like a Cullen," Another whispered.

"I bet I could have her in my bed by tomorrow," A male voice rang out, I stiffened involuntarily when I heard that and let the disgust show on my face.

I walked to main reception and saw a kind looking, middle aged woman with red hair sat behind the desk, her name badge read, 'Ms. Cope'. I walked up to her and cleared my throat quietly, which caused her to look up at me in surprise.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly. I smiled at her.

"I'm Isabella Marie Hale, I just transferred here, I'm here to pick up my schedule," I answered quietly.

"Of course dear, here you do, now remember to get every teacher to sign the slip and bring it back by the end of the school day," She instructed, I nodded and left the office. Once outside I looked down at my schedule.

1st Period – English

2nd Period – Spanish

Break

3rd Period – Trigonometry

4th Period – Italian

Lunch

5th Period – Chemistry

6th Period – Gym

I sighed and took off towards English, once I stepped inside I froze when I smelt a scent. Vampire scent to be exact, I walked in cautiously and saw a big, burly man with golden eyes sat at the back of the class, his head snapped up as soon as I stepped in. I walked over to my teacher and handed him the slip.

"It's nice to have you here Isabella," The teacher smiled.

"Call me Bella," I replied and took my seat on the other side of the other classroom.

The first four classes went by pretty fast, I saw 2 more golden eyed vampires around the school. A bronze haired boy who looked around 17 and a blonde man with shaggy hair and scars, he looked dangerous so I steered clear of him. None of the teachers made me introduce myself for which I was eternally grateful for.

I walked into the cafeteria with two girls I just couldn't get rid of, they stuck to my side like white on rice but I knew their agenda. I could hear them whispering of how they were going to get attention by hanging around me. Insert eye roll here. When they had came back over they fawned all over my shoes and clothes. Seriously I couldn't shake them off, I was thinking about just baring my teeth and growling or something when I smelt a familiar scent. I looked up and gasped.

"Rose," I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - All Recognisable Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Rose's head snapped up and her eyes met mine. She gasped out loud and stood up, her scraping along the floor violently. I noticed all eyes were on us but I didn't care. I only had eyes for the woman in front of me. She looked even more beautiful than she did when she was a human and my self esteem took a hit just by looking at her.

Her hair had grown and lightened a shade. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were bright golden. So they were Veggie vamps too. She looked like she had grown an inch or two also. She was staring at me. Probably taking in my appearance like I was taking hers in.

"Isabella," Rose breathed.

_**Rose POV.**_

It's really her. It's really Isabelle. I'm so happy she's alive. I wouldn't have wished this life on anyone but I'm so happy she's here. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. How I've missed her. I can't believe it's really her. I am saddened that she was damned to this life like I was but I'm ecstatic she's alive, well as alive as us Vampires can be.

I wonder how she got turned into a vampire, if it was the same night I got turned or later. But she looked about the age that she was when we were attacked by those men, no those _monsters!._

_**Bella PoV.**_

I smiled and then walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. I heard a male growl from behind us and stiffened. I stepped back and saw a tall, burly man stood behind Rosalie. He was huge and built like a brick shithouse; he had dark brown, almost black hair with big golden eyes. My eyes widened and I took a step back automatically, he wrapped his arms around my sister's waist. Oh this must be her mate.

"Emmett enough," Rose said softly then turned back to me.

"Rose, how are you alive? I tried to come to you but by the time I got to where you were your body was gone," I whispered.

"Carlisle, our coven leader saved me, found me in the alley and my heartbeat was fading so he decided to change me. How are you alive?" Rose asked.

"A passing nomad saved me," I explained.

I frowned slightly when she told me about her coven leader finding her dying in the alley, why didn't he hear or smell me dying a few metres from my sister? Why didn't he save me? Maybe I wasn't worth saving. Just as sadness and unworthiness was seeping in a sudden calm came over me. It seemed unnatural so I slammed my shields into place quickly. I put my physical shield tightly around me so no one human would notice it. I saw the 4 strange vamps and Rosalie looking at me in shock.

"Who's manipulating my emotions?" I snapped.

"Sorry, that was me," a man with blonde, shaggy hair beside a tiny pixie like woman with black spiky hair spoke up. I noticed he had a lot of scars, so he must have fought in the Southern Wars.

"I'd appreciate it if you asked next time," I said.

"My apologies, how did you know your emotions were being manipulated?" He asked curiously.

"It felt unnatural," I replied with a shrug.

"Not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you?" The pixie asked.

"I'm Isabella Marie Hale but call me Bella," I answered simply.

"She's my sister," Rosalie smiled then pulled me back into a tight hug.

I breathed in her scent. She smelled like Roses and Vanilla, I've been told that I smell like Strawberries, Chocolate and a slight hint of Vanilla. I guess Rose and I share Vanilla because we're family. I'm not sure though.

"Sister?" Everyone except the burly one asked.

"As in we share a mother and a father," I replied sarcastically.

"We know what a sister is," A bronze haired male said snarkily. He was about 6 foot and his hair looked like it did as it wanted to.

"Obviously not," I muttered under my breath which got a chuckle from the burly one and a glare from the bronze haired douche.

"How come you never told us you had a sister?" The blonde with scars asked.

I frowned and raised my eyebrows at Rosalie who just stuttered something incoherent. I was hurt that she hadn't mentioned me over the past 70 odd years. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to answer.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Rose said apologetically. I shrugged.

"Would you like to sit with us?" the pixie asked.

"Yes thank you," I replied and sat opposite the bronze haired one and beside my sister.

"I'm Alice Cullen, this is my mate Jasper Whitlock, you know Rose of course, this is Emmett Cullen, Rose's mate and husband and this is Edward Cullen," Alice introduced me to everyone. I waved to everyone.

"Jasper Whitlock as in Major of the South?" I asked in awe.

"That's me," He said a little sadly.

"Hey no need to be sad, I'm shocked at how strong you are," I replied, he sent me a grateful look.

"Rose and Jasper are playing the part of twins here in Forks, I don't know how we're going to explain you," Alice replied.

"What's the story on how you don't have parents?" I asked.

"Rose and Jasper's parents were killed in a car crash," Edward said.

"Hmm I could be cousin because seeing as we all look the same age we can't explain brothers or sister," I said.

"Sounds good, you have been emancipated since you were younger because you're parents were in the same car as Rose and Jasper's and you got separated in the system," Alice said.

"Okay," I replied. I noticed at that moment a lot of people were whispering and openly staring at us. I narrowed my eyes at Jessica and Lauren who quickly looked away.

"Don't worry about those two, they are the gossip Queens of Forks High," Rosalie whispered to me. I smirked.

"They stuck to me like dog shit on a shoe today," I said with a sigh.

"So Bella, would you like to meet our parents and coven leaders tonight?" Alice asked excitedly. She bounced up and down in her seat like a fairy on crack.

"Your parents?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme are our parental figures and coven leaders; the cover story is that they adopted us after each of our parents died. Emmett, Edward and myself play blood relatives but we're not really," Alice explained excitedly.

"Ah right, this is some complicated shit," I muttered and sighed. "But sure I'll meet the parents," I smiled when Alice squealed. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and she leant against him automatically. I couldn't wait till I found my mate and have someone who loved me with everything they are and we would move like we were magnets.

For the rest of lunch we sat around getting to know each other, trying to ignore the whispers going around the cafeteria about us. I came to realise that I liked these people, they were refined and civilised and didn't judge someone for their past and if they hunted humans.

I was slightly nervous about meeting their coven leader though. I've heard their compassionate people but if they don't like me then because Rose is sired to Carlisle then maybe that bond is stronger than the sisterly bond I have with her. I mean she spent 70 odd years sired to this man and she only knew me 18 short years. Where's the comparison. If he told Rosalie that she was to stay away from me would she? Or would she chose me over him. All my insecurities came flooding back and it was drowning me.

When the bell rang we all jumped up, I picked up my bag and turned to the others who were talking amongst themselves. Jasper saw me just standing there and approached me. It took all my strength not to step away from him. It wasn't because of his past or his scars but it was the fact he was male and I didn't trust males. Not ones I didn't know that well anyway and then it still took a while.

"What do you have next Bella?" He asked.

"Chemistry followed by Gym," I replied. My schedule was now ingrained in my brain for eternity. The joy. Note the sarcasm.

"That's what Rose, Emmett and I have too," he said with a smile.

Rosalie came over to us while holding hands with Emmett. I felt a pang of longing once again. I hoped I'd meet my mate soon. Someone I wouldn't have to fear that they'd hurt me or leave me alone. I could only wish that I'd meet him soon.

"Ready to go guys?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

He reminded me of a huge teddy bear to be honest with you; he was very warm and cheerful too. I was glad he was my sister's mate. She'd need someone who pulled her out of her dark places of her mind sometimes and he was perfect for it. A little immature but I liked it, I thought he was funny and suited her well.

We walked out of the cafeteria with the others then parted ways, Jasper and Alice took a little longer to separate because they were stuck in a lip lock. They made a cute couple those two. She was like the Energiser bunny on Red Bull and he was the brooding, quiet type who could calm her down. Literally. Out of everyone I could relate to Edward the most. To be the single one among a group of mates can be extremely lonely. Especially when he has to read their thoughts on how in love they are with one another.

I remember when Laurent found his mate Irina, she was a vegetarian too who lived in Denali, Alaska with her three sisters and her brother. Two of the sisters, Tanya and Katie along with Irina were Succubae. The women the legends were based on. Katie was already mated to someone, a lovely man named Garrett. The other two coven members Eleazar and Carmen were a mated couple and acted like brother and a sister/ parental figures to the three succubae. Eleazar was the one who helped me find my gifts because he was an ex member of the Volturi guard.

Laurent went and lived in Alaska with the Denali's but stopped in every so often with Irina; she was actually very nice and always pleasant towards me. She also supported me when I turned Veggie Vamp but I always felt very isolated when everyone was together. It was Vicky and James, Irina and Laurent and then me just sat there twiddling my thumbs awkwardly.

We were walking towards Chemistry when a young human boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stepped in front of me. I automatically took a step back, narrowly missing knocking Jasper over who stared at the boy in disgust.

"Hey there," The boy said in what was supposed to be a flirty manner but it sounded weird, to me it did anyway.

"Hello," I replied nonchalantly.

"I'm Mike Newton, you're Isabella Hale right?" he asked while holding out his hand. I just stared at it until he dropped it.

"Just Bella," I answered.

"So Bella, how do you know the Hale's?" He asked curiously. Might as well get the cover story spread.

"I'm Rosalie and Jasper's cousin actually, I haven't seen them in years, my parents were also in the car when it crashed but we got separated in the system, I got adopted by some people in New York and they got adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen," I said with a fake smile.

"Interesting," He said thoughtfully.

"Very," I replied. I found it kindof morbid though.

"So Bella, how would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night? Maybe dinner and a movie?" He said while trying to throw his arm around my shoulder.

I panicked at his proximity and ducked under his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at me and tried to put his arm round me again so once again I ducked and moved out of the way, Jasper was about to step in so I let him down.

"No thank you," I replied and walked in to the Classroom while shuddering in disgust. I hope my mate isn't like that.

The only free seat was next to Jasper so after I got my slip signed by the teacher and he made me introduce myself while eyeing me up lustfully. Prick. I tried to ignore his lingering gaze as I walked to the back where Jasper was sat. He was watching the teacher with disgust clear on his features. Rosalie and Emmett were sat the next desk over and completely lost in their own little world.

"Sick Bastard," Jasper muttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

Throughout Chemistry Jasper and I would add on a little commentary of our own to the teacher's explanation in vampire speed so he wouldn't catch on, occasionally Emmett would chip in but for the most part he was just staring at Rose. Ah young love. I wish I had someone who looked at me like I was the centre of their universe. I sighed sadly.

The bell rang after an hour of laughter and lustful looks from the teacher and I was off to gym, following Jasper's lead. I wasn't looking forward to the next hour at all. I didn't like having to hold my strength in or reduce my speed to match a humans. It was completely and utterly frustrating.

I was surprised to walk in and see Alice there, must be a class shared between years then. Oh well, someone to talk to I guess. I quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Rose was wearing a red tank top and black shorts and Alice was wearing a yellow tank top with black shorts. I must say we all looked pretty good in tight shorts and tank tops. I pulled on a pair of white sneakers and the three of us walked out into the gym side by side. All eyes turned to us. Jasper and Emmett immediately came to Rose and Alice's side so I was stood there on my own. I saw Newton eyeing up my ass and breasts and I sighed.

"This is why I hate human teenage men," I snarled under my breath. I was a person, someone with feelings not a piece of meat. Thankfully Edward decided to intervene and stepped up in front of me, blocking my view from the den of wolves.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem, their thoughts are driving me mental," He commented. I quickly threw up an individual mind shield around him and smiled.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," he said with a crooked smile.

"Glad I could help," I smiled.

"You are a great help, I haven't felt this comfortable in almost a century," He said truthfully.

I was about to reply when the coach blew the whistle, I jogged over to where the coach stood, positioning myself beside Rose. The coach, who by the way male, great I know, Note the sarcasm. He looked to be in his 40's with grey-ish hair and a big bald patch on the top of his head. You know the kind that makes you want to slap it while calling out 'baldy'. He was also wearing one of those cheesy red tracksuits with white stripes. The coach eyed me with scrutiny, he then yelled at the people dragging their asses over to where we were stood.

"Aright kids, today half of us will be playing baseball, the others will be playing Volleyball. In 30 minutes we'll switch over so the people playing baseball will switch to volleyball, the volleyball players will switch to playing baseball." The coach announced.

"Great, this should be fun, playing with the humans," Rosalie said scathingly at vampire speed.

"Rose, don't be so mean, we used to be human once," I hissed back at her. She stared at me in shock.

"And? They are such a greedy, pathetic, good for nothing race," She hissed back.

"Yeah well guess what? Those humans that are 'good for nothing' they built the cars you drive, the clothes you wear and the houses you sleep in, if they're such a pathetic race then you can do everything yourself, no need to rely on those greedy, pathetic humans eh Rose?" I glared at her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I could do them easily," Rosalie declared.

"Well then you can build a car, house and make your own clothes then, source your own materials without any man made stuff. You'd have to build everything from scratch, you have a month," I declared with a smug smile, Rose just glared at me.

"Whatever Bella," Rose huffed in annoyance.

"I'm serious Rose. One month. God you're such a snob," I said while shaking my head and then going to stand by the volleyball players.

I didn't speak to Rose for the rest of the Gym Class. I glared at several boys who thought it'd be good to watch my breasts as I played volleyball that was until I hit the ball at them pretty hard. I was angry and upset with Rose. Where did she get off pretending that she was better than the rest of us? She was so snobby and stuck up at times I wondered if she really was my sister. She seems to forget that we were once human; we were once just like these people. Yes there are some bad humans but most are pretty decent and don't need her petty comments and her bitchiness.

I stormed off into the changing rooms once the coach told us to. He actually seemed like a nice guy. I quickly changed and fished in my bag for my car keys as I walked out into the car lot, not bothering to wait for Rosalie's bitchy ass. I perched myself on the hood of my Mustang and waited for the others to get to their car. I saw everyone staring at my car in awe and Jessica and Lauren were looking at it in disgust. I rolled my eyes those two obviously had no sense of taste.

I saw Angela Weber standing on her own in the car lot so I caught her eye and waved her over to me. She looked a little shocked but came over anyway. Angela was actually a really pretty girl but she hid it. She had mid length brown hair and brown eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. She was a genuinely nice girl from what I observed during the day and I hoped to become friends with her.

"It's Angela right?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, how can I help you?" She stuttered out. I gave a quiet laugh.

"No need to be nervous, I don't bite," Much. I added in my mind.

"You're Isabella right?" She asked.

"Yeah but you can call me Bella, I think Isabella is too formal," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, so did you need something?" she asked quietly.

"No, I just wanted to introduce myself, you seemed like a nice person and I need some friends around here," I smiled at her, which she returned with a timid one of her own.

"What about the Cullen's?" She asked curiously.

"Jasper and Rosalie are family, doesn't count," I grinned.

"Oh right I guess your right, so how are you liking Forks?" She asked.

"I like it, I hated New York, its too busy and crowded, I prefer little towns better," I replied truthfully.

"Yeah, Forks does have a homey feel about it doesn't it?" She mused quietly.

"That it does," I said. I saw her looking around the car lot.

"Do you need a lift home?" I asked.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to put you out," she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"It's no problem, in fact it'll give me an excuse to drive my car for a little while longer," I joked and she obviously thought it was funny cause she giggled.

"Okay, that's very kind of you Bella, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," She said with a smile.

"So do I," I grinned then jumped off my hood.

"This is a very beautiful car, 1966 if I'm correct?" She asked while admiring the car.

"You are certainly correct." I had a feeling I was going to get along great with this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Cullen's were one of the last out and they all came out in a big group, they all stared at me in disbelief as I stood there talking with Angela. I unlocked the passenger side door and opened the door for Angela. Rosalie was glaring at me.

"What the hell are you playing at Bella?" Rosalie hissed.

"Offering a friend a lift home, you can wait here for me, follow me or let me find my own way to your house," I replied calmly.

"We'll follow you," Edward replied quickly, obviously not wanting an argument to erupt, then walked to a shiny, silver Volvo. I was starting to like Edward.

I climbed into the driver's side and turned the engine on, revving it loudly, I saw Angela grin from beside me as I popped a CD into the CD player. The intro to one of my favourite songs came on and I grinned. I started singing along with the lead singer.

_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'**_

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

I smiled as Angela joined in, in some places; she has good music taste and a great taste in cars. We're going to be good friends I can see it now. I wonder if she'd feel comfortable going shopping with me. I have a feeling that if I go with any of the Cullen women I will be forced into things that weren't my style. I won't force anything on Angela but I'd suggest she wear some more feminine clothes. She dresses in very loose baggy clothes, I respect that but it's a shame because she's a very pretty girl, she had a tanned complexion with dark brown hair that flowed just above mid-back which had a very nice natural curl to it. Angela pointed to a cute little house and I pulled over outside for her because it had started to rain heavily. I saw the Volvo turn around behind me.

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, hey Angela, would you like to go shopping with me on the weekend, we could make a day out of it, either Seattle or Port Angeles and we could catch a movie get dinner?" I asked.

"That sounds good, I'll have to ask my dad, he's the local minister," she sighed as she explained. I nodded in understanding.

"That's got to be a rewarding job," I replied with a smile, she gave me a thankful look then ran inside to the house.

I personally wasn't religious after what happened to me but if someone can devote their life believing in something then good on them. He spreads the word of God and gives a lot of people hope through the difficult times, I would of liked something like that through my dark days. I personally think that's it's a good job to have. I turned my car around and followed the Volvo along the highway, the Volvo signalled that it was going right and I just saw an opening for a track that would have been pretty hard to see with human eyes.

The driveway carried on for about 1 mile through woodland, it had a lot of twists in the road. We finally came to a clearing and I gasped at the house in front of me. Well I am using the term house loosely; it's more like a mansion. It was about 3 stories tall, one side of the house was completely made of glass and it overlooked the forest which must make an awesome view. It was beautiful. A bit big and not my kind of style but there were about seven vampires living there.

I pulled up behind the Volvo and climbed out of the car, I stared at the house. Rosalie came and stood beside me with a smug smile on her face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is," I replied in awe.

Just then the front door opened and out came a woman with caramel coloured hair that looked sophisticated and looked like she belonged in a poster for a 50's housewife, she looked to be in her mid twenties. She also had golden eyes that suited her deathly pale complexion and her caramel hair, she must be Esme. A man with pale golden hair came out next, he must be Carlisle. I heard that he was a doctor, something that took great restraint. I was impressed when I heard. They both looked at me in confusion.

"Who's this?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Carlisle, this is Isabella Marie Hale," Alice introduced me. Ha I was right it was Carlisle. He looked at me with puzzlement.

"I'm Rosalie's sister," I said.

Esme gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock, Carlisle's eyes bulged out of his head as he looked between Rosalie and I. Emmett was trying to hold back laughter because of Carlisle's expression and I'm pretty sure the humour was affecting Jasper too because he looked ready to burst.

"Oh my, it's nice to meet you, I'm Esme and this is my mate Carlisle." Esme said.

She then stepped forward and embraced me in a hug. I was a little shocked because it had been a while since someone apart from Rose had hugged me but I hugged her back anyway. She smelled like Cherry Pie and baby powder. Carlisle must have shaken himself out of his shock because he stepped forward and extended his hand. I took a second to weigh the dangers in my mind but forced a smile on my face and shook it carefully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I didn't know Rosalie had a sister," Carlisle explained. I ignored the pang of hurt that shot through me and plastered a smile on my face.

"Well she does," I laughed, covering the hurt.

"Would you like to come in?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled and she led the way into a living room.

One wall was completely glass. It was a nice effect. There were photos on the walls of each couple, Edward was on his own and then there was a family picture. Rosalie was looking proud, Alice was happy as usual, Jasper looked like he was about to start bouncing up and down. Emmett was pulling a face and Edward looked amused. Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle and were smiling happily. It was a nice photo.

I took a seat in one of the single chairs placed around a coffee table. I glanced around the room and saw it was immaculate. I thought it was a little too tidy and looked more like a showroom than a living room but that was my opinion. My houses normally looked like they were lived in. Magazines scattered over the place etc. Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa opposite me. Jasper and Alice were sat on a love seat to my left. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie as she was sat in the chair beside me.

"So would you mind telling us your story?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not, do I get to hear your stories after woods?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can," He smiled. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well I am a year older than Rosalie hear so I'm 19, I was almost 20, it was 2 weeks till my birthday when I died," I sighed. "You all know Rose's story right?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well she wasn't on her own that night she died," I whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I was also in that alleyway," I replied.

The others gasped and Rose offered me her hand, I took it gratefully and gave it a squeeze. I hated recounting that night, it was the worst night of my existence, I could tell it was Rose's too. I could see that Carlisle was looking guilty.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I didn't hear or see anyone else," Carlisle apologised.

"I was around the corner, they separated us because I attacked them in an attempt to get Rose free before it happened, don't feel guilty Carlisle," I said.

"I don't know how long I was there because I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, once I gathered enough strength I crawled around the corner but when I saw Rose had gone, I collapsed. I had hoped she gotten away without having going through that horror, I could feel my heart slowing down and I could feel death was looming and just as I was about to slip away, I heard a female voice and she apologised to me and then bit me. She stayed with me through my whole change; she told me what I was becoming. She apologised but told me that something told her to save me. I was the first person Victoria ever changed. When I woke up, I found a man attacking a young woman and I flew into a rage, before I knew it I had snapped his neck and drained him. I didn't know there was another way until 18 years ago," I explained. Rose looked a little disgusted and I sighed.

"I travelled with Victoria and met her mate James and a coven member Laurent, we travelled for the next 39 years together and we lived a nomadic lifestyle." I smiled. Rosalie looked at me with disdain. I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"Ah yes, the nomadic lifestyle can be very intriguing," Jasper said, I glanced up at him and shot him a thankful look.

"After Laurent found his mate and left I decided to go my own way for a few years, I miss Vicky, Laurent and James a lot but we meet up every so often. 18 years ago I met the Volturi, they are very kind people," I said. Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"They helped me work on my gifts, they housed me and supported me when I decided to go Veggie when I met another vegetarian vampire, Eleazar is his name." I said.

"Ah, the Denali coven," Carlisle said.

"You know them?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, they are like cousins to us," Edward replied. I nodded in understanding.

"So what is your gift?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"I don't have one," I replied, his face fell, "I have several," I shrugged when I heard shocked intakes of breath. Carlisle's face lit up.

"May I ask what they are?" He asked excitedly. I fidgeted uncomfortably but then decided to tell them, they all seemed trustworthy.

"I have a mental and physical shield, I can create illusions and alter my physical appearance and I can also manipulate the weather." I replied.

"Incredible," Carlisle breathed.

"Thank you," I replied.

"How far does your shield spread?" Jasper asked.

"I can do about 20-25 miles so far," I replied.

"The Volturi just let you walk out of there?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I stayed with them for about 12 years but I still do missions for them," I replied, everyone tensed. "What?" I asked.

"What kind of missions?" Jasper asked.

"Basically I go out to gather information; normally Jane and Alec come with me, Demetri and Felix also. Just last year I had to take a warlord from the South out. We didn't know she had an army though so I had to take them out one by one on my freaking own," I shook my head at the memory.

"Which warlord?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Her name was Maria, she was bringing too much attention to Texas and Mexico because of the disappearances."

Everyone gasped in shock; I raised my eyebrow, Jasper looked unbelievably happy. I was confused as hell as to why this piece of news was so astounding. I furrowed my brows as I tried figuring it out.

"Thank you," Jasper smiled.

"For what?" I asked puzzled.

"Maria created me for her army," He replied.

My eyes widened in realisation. I had killed his creator. That did explain all the scars, I had a feeling that he was part of the wars but now I knew for sure. Suddenly Jasper pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number. A familiar voice came through the other side.

"Hey Fucker, what happening?" The male voice enquired.

"I just found out something that will make your year," Jasper explained happily.

"What's that?" The voice asked curiously.

"Maria's dead," Jasper all but squealed.

"You're joking?" The voice asked.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Jasper asked seriously.

"True, about fucking time too, halle-fucking-lujah," The male cried out. I decided to chime in.

"Peter has anyone ever told you; you have a mouth like a trucker?" I enquired.

"Well I'll be damned Izzy, how are you doing babe?" A female voice called out.

"I'm doing okay Char, how about you sweetness?" I asked. Jasper was watching me in shock.

"I'm good," She replied.

"So are you still munching on Rabbits and Deer?" Peter asked.

"Fuck you, you know I would never eat Thumper or Bambi," I said with disgust.

"It's the doe eyes, I swear it, those fuckers just nail you with the eyes," He explained. I remembered when he tried hunting with me.

"I totalling fucking agree with you," I called out.

(_Flashback) _

_ We had caught the scent of some deer, something I refused to eat because they looked so cute and innocent. I just couldn't kill the defenceless creatures. Peter had called me a wimp and had decided to hunt them just to piss me off. He pounced on the deer but froze when it looked him in the eye. Peter looked so distresses and muttered something under his breath as he let it go. I leant against a tree nearby and crossed my arms over my chest smugly._

"_Why did you let him go?" I asked._

"_Because he looked at me so innocently and pleaded with me, I swear it called my name," He cried out in frustration. _

"_So no deer hunting?" I asked happily._

"_Definitely not," He exclaimed then stormed off muttering 'innocent little fuckers' under his breath. _

_(End Flashback)_

I laughed out loud and saw everyone giving me weird looks. I just held up my finger to signal a moment and then continued laughing. He was so disappointed and then when we got home I watched Bambi with Char just to make him feel even worse.

"Are you remembering the hunt?" Peter asked.

"Of course, it's still funny to this day," I grinned.

"Shut up," Peter mumbled grumpily.

"Anyway Peter, I have to go, speak to you soon," Jasper said then hung up. All eyes turned to me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know Peter and Char?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not, I just greet random strangers by their name," I said sarcastically.

"How do you know them?" He asked.

"Met them in Texas about 45 years ago, very amorous people," I said with a laugh. Jasper joined in.

I trusted Peter, I don't know why but it hardly took any time at all to feel comfortable around him especially seeing as how well built he is. Peter is a big softie but if you threaten his mate or his family he's life the fucking Hulk. I remember a time when a group of male vampire cornered us after a hunt before I decided to become a Veggie Vamp. He was terrifying.

"Isabella is it okay if you meet the shape shifters of the area? We wouldn't want you to cross onto their lands and potentially get killed by mistake," Carlisle said.

"That's fine," I said. I didn't feel like dying today so I was off into a den of wolves. Brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5

I had found out that Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper had their own gifts when they told me their stories. Rosalie had a gift that was kind of like Marcus Volturi's; she could see relationship bonds towards people, so she knew when people were true mates and when they were not. Quite an interesting gift to be honest, especially because she couldn't see how vile her fiancée was when we were human. Ironic actually. Edward was a mind reader but he couldn't read my mind because of my mental shield. Alice could see the future but it was only decision based, it wasn't accurate, I realised that they relied on her gift too much. Jasper was empathic and he could manipulate people's emotions. None of their powers except Rose's worked on me and sometimes Jasper's, if I let him.

Carlisle had rang the Alpha of the wolves about 10 minutes ago to ask them to meet us, fortunately they had agreed. Currently Carlisle and Edward were leading us to the meeting spot. The boundary line between the two lands. I knew everyone thought that Edward was the fastest but in truth he wasn't. I was a lot faster than any of them. I don't know why but I am. What can I say? I'm a freak of nature. I decided that they didn't need to know everything about me all at once because I had a niggling feeling in the base of my neck.

Everyone slowed to a stop as we entered a clearing. I went and stood beside my sister and Emmett. Suddenly there were growls coming from the other side of the clearing where seven gigantic wolves and 3 huge, tanned Native American men stepped into the clearing. I took an instinctual step backwards and all eyes flicked to mine. Rose patted my arm in a comforting measure, only she could understand my trepidation of being around these men. Especially seeing as they were huge and could potentially hurt me.

"Carlisle, I see you have a new member," The man who stepped in front of the wolves, I'm guessing he's the Alpha here, his eyes glued to mine, I shrank back under his scrutinising glare.

"Yes I have Sam, it turns out she's Rosalie's blood sister," Carlisle said cheerfully. I frowned, I hadn't agreed to being apart of their coven.

"Is that so?" He looked towards me.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Her name is Bella," Carlisle answered for me. I frowned, I didn't like people answering for me.

"I didn't ask you Dr. Cullen, I asked the new member," He jerked his head in my direction. Carlisle muttered an apology.

"I'm Isabella Marie Hale," I said softly. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting any of the men's attention on me.

"I'm Sam Uley, the pack leader of La Push, when we you turned into a leech, er I mean Vampire, sorry," He blushed. I smiled softly.

"It's okay, I realise that you're not out biggest fans," I said softly, he nodded and gave me a small smile, "I was turned in Rochester, 1933," I answered his question.

"How long have you been feeding off animal blood?" He asked seriously.

"Around 15 years," I replied. Several wolves growled.

"What did you feed off before that?" He asked sternly.

"Criminals, rapists and murderers or people that were already dying," I said shyly, fidgeting under the glares of the wolves, "I didn't know we could survive off animal blood until I went to Italy and met the Volturi," I explained quickly.

"The Volturi?" Sam asked curiously.

"There's no reason to bring up the Volturi," Carlisle quickly interrupted. Sam glared at him and then turned back to me, obviously expecting an answer.

"They're the law of the vampire world, the royal family per se," I said with a smile.

"And you know them well, they know you are here?" he asked with an inquiring tone.

"Do you mean to ask will they hunt you down if you kill or cause harm to me?" I asked seriously.

"Yes," Sam answered with an apologetic smile.

"Then they will, I do missions for them, taking out rogue vampires, I don't know why but they seem to think I'm quite valuable." I replied, Sam nodded quickly, the others looked disturbed at this comment.

I slowly looked down the line of wolves, their were many colours of the wolves furs, there was silver, grey, russet brown, chocolate brown and many others. All of their eyes were very intelligent, you could tell they were more than mere wolves, the intelligence in those eyes were undeniable. I met the eyes of the large Silver wolf that stood on the right flank of Sam and my whole universe shifted, there was only him. I stared at him for a few moments and I smiled when I realised, I found my soul mate, the man that would accept me no matter what I was and what I did. Someone who would love me unconditionally and whose life I would protect with my own. I automatically threw my shield up over all the wolves.

"Rose?" I asked softly, mainly for confirmation. She nodded slightly and a huge smile took over my face.

"We'll leave you for a moment," Carlisle said with a glint of something in his eyes.

They all disappeared within moments and I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye with a grim look on his face while he looked between myself, the Silver wolf and the small grey wolf and then turned to me with a sad smile.

"This complicates things," he muttered.

Suddenly the small grey wolf changed back and I was shocked to see a tall, naked female wolf standing there with a thunderous expression on her face, she pulled on a summer dress and stormed forward, looking at me with such malice that it made me shrink back.

"You!" She screamed at me. "You've ruined everything," She yelled as she kept advancing.

"I don't understand," I whispered with confusion.

"Paul is mine bitch, no bloodsucker is going to latch her claws into him, soul mate or not, he is mine," She snarled.

If my heart was beating right now, I'm sure it would have just broken. My soul mate was in a relationship with another woman. He wasn't mine, maybe he never would be. I bit back a sob as Leah's rage continued to grow while she was glaring at me. I saw Sam go to step towards her but she snarled at him and he growled back at her, she stared at him with such hatred that I'm guessing not all of it was directed towards me.

"Don't ever think you're going to get your slutty claws into my man you bloodsucking whore, he doesn't want you, he will never want you, he wants me," She spat as she circled me.

I dropped my head to stare at the ground, she was right no man would want me with my past, with my scars, physical and emotional. No man would want a woman like me that had been used and abused like I had. I was worthless, all the things that the men in that alley way had whispered to me while they raped me. I was dirty, a whore, damaged good, no man would look at me again and think I was beautiful. Leah wasn't done with her tirade as she started again.

"You're pathetic, if it weren't for the imprint then he would never look at you twice, he would probably rip you to shreds without thinking twice about it," She said angrily. "He is going to reject the imprint because he wants nothing to do with you, he doesn't want to be your soul mate and you'll never find another, so you can be by your lonesome for the rest of eternity, while I get to keep my man, who is your soul mate, I bet that hurts to know."

"Leah **enough!**" Sam bellowed at her, she snarled but her mouth remained shut.

"I'm sorry," I whispered then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

I ran for about 30 minutes without a clue where the hell I was and I just collapsed on the forest floor and sobbed my heart out, a few moments later I could hear approaching footsteps and I crouched defensively, letting out a defensive snarl.

"Bella, it's just me," a male voice called.

"Jasper?" I asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I was told to stay back and make sure you were unharmed," he said apologetically.

I stood up abruptly, a snarl rose up my throat as I realised that he had been spying on me when I was humiliated by Leah in front of my soul mate, said mate didn't even blink when she was verbally attacking me which just confirmed the fact he didn't want me.

"You spied on me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said it so apologetically that I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

I sighed then sat on the forest floor and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them close to me, I started sobbing again, I hated the fact I couldn't actually cry with real tears sometimes because it made me feel better when I was human, the tears that were released held pain that escaped with the tears. Jasper sat beside me and pulled me close to him, at first I froze but after he just rubbed my back comfortingly I broke down further.

"What do I do Jasper?" I said while fighting through sobs.

"I'm not sure Bella, it's a very complicated and sensitive situation," He sighed. I nodded.

"It just proves that those men that raped Rose and I were right," I whispered brokenly.

"What did they say?" He frowned.

"That no man would ever want to be with me intimately again, that I was damaged and I was pathetic. I'm not even worthy of having someone that wants me, only me," I said sadly while playing with a leaf between my fingers.

"Bella, you can't believe that," Jasper said softly.

"How can I not when my own soul mate is rejecting me?" I asked.

"Well he is obviously an idiot for thinking that he doesn't want you," Jasper said softly, I turned to look at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, there are plenty of men out there that would love to have you as their soul mate for eternity," He reassured me. "Probably even kill for the chance," he said with a smile.

I bit my lip and thought over what happened the past day, it was all becoming too much, I had found out that my sister was alive, that she was a vampire and mated to a childlike bear of a vampire and that I had found my soul mate, who didn't want to be with me, he was in love with another and had been for a while by the sounds of it. I curled up on the forest floor while Jasper stroked my hair softly, I closed my eyes. I was surprised to find that I already trusted Jasper inexplicably, which was very peculiar indeed especially with my past of men. I came to a decision in that moment.

"I think I'm going to let him go Jasper," I said while rolling over to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern, a frown creasing his brow.

"I'm not going to let him be forced into loving someone who he obviously despises," I said sadly. "Plus I don't want to ruin his happiness with the woman he loves voluntarily, he would be giving up so much, the chance to having children and carrying on his line," I said sadly. "Leah can give him that," I said with resignation.

"That's a very honourable thing to do Bella," Jasper said softly.

"I try," I said with a small smile playing on my lips but it felt forced.

Leah could give him so much that I couldn't. A happy life full of love and tenderness and someone that was willing to trust him off the bat without a second thought, I couldn't give all of myself to him for probably a long time. I was too terrified of the mating that was involved, I was hoping that when I found my mate they would understand but it seems that I didn't need to worry about that. Leah could give him children, a family he could never have with her, her womb lay barren because her body was frozen, never moving forward. The two things she wanted more than anything were things she could never have. A person who loved her so desperately it consumed them and vice versa and to be able to have a child.

"I don't know what to do Jasper," I whispered.

Just then my phone buzzed with an incoming text, I pulled the phone out of my back pocket and opened the text and showed Jasper the text with a smile on my face.

**Keep your head up little darling,**

**Char and I will be there by Saturday Morning,**

**Stay strong and remember we're always here for you if you need us.**

**Go munch on some Bambi with my brother and remember to shield his mind from Fuckward. **

**Love**

**Peter x**

"I haven't seen them in about 19 years," Jasper murmured.

"How come?" I frowned.

"Alice doesn't like them, neither do the others except Emmett but he likes everyone," Jasper explained sadly, I chuckled, I had to agree with the Emmett comment.

"Well they'll be here by Saturday," I smiled, despite everything.

Charlotte and Peter meant more to me than even Victoria did and she was my saviour, I always had gotten along with Charlotte and Peter and I squabbled like children sometimes but it was sibling love. Charlotte was like my sister and best friend all rolled into one. She was more relaxed and I could talk to her much easier than I could talk to my own sister Rose because Rose judged easily and was very snobby at times.

"Peter is my best friend, my brother in arms, he can be a cryptic bastard at times though," Jasper chuckled, I nodded in agreement.

"Charlotte is my best friend, my sister even and she can scrap like the best of them," I grinned. Jasper nodded. "Peter is also fiercely protective of his family and Char," I said. I decided to tell Jasper about the day I decided Peter was my brother.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Char and I were heading back from a hunt; we'd known each other about 2 years and were slowly becoming sisters. We had just eaten two scum of the earth and were heading back to Char and Peter's cabin in Montana when we heard 5 footsteps approaching us.**_

_**I sniffed the air, hoping that it was friendies or at least someone familiar but it wasn't, it was 5 unfamiliar males. I froze when I heard two of them separate from the others and go around and come from behind us, I gripped Char's arm tightly, she was squeezing back just as tight.**_

_**A few moments later 3 men stepped out of the trees, 2 of them had dark brown hair, the third was a dirty blonde, they all had crimson eyes and they all looked like seasoned males. **_

_**Char and I knew how to defend ourselves but even I couldn't fight 5 seasoned males, I hoped to high heaven that Peter had been given a knowing feeling and that he would save us, between the three of us, we would manage to get rid of them. I still hadn't figured out my shield properly and could only hold it for short amounts of time. **_

_**I heard the two unknown males coming closer and I turned to Char with wide, fearful eyes as I saw the dirty blonde one stalk forwards towards us.**_

"_**Well well well gentlemen, what do we have here," he said with a smirk which made my shiver in disgust.**_

"_**Hmm, looks like we found ourselves some pleasurable company for a few days," One of the dark haired men said with a deep, booming voice as he circled us.**_

"_**I don't think my mate would appreciate that," Char said bravely.**_

"_**Ah but you're mate won't find you in time," The blonde said menacingly while stepping towards me.**_

_**I growled at them as they came closer, not willing to go through the horrors that men could put you through. The blonde back handed me around the face and I stumbled back with the force of it, right into the arms of one of the men that had come up from behind us ,I struggled against his hold but they just laughed at me.**_

_**I heard Charlotte snarl from beside me and when I glanced at her I saw that she too had been restrained, the others were slowly approaching, making sure that the fear was creeping in as they deliberately appraised us like a human does with a piece of meet.**_

_**Just as the men had laid a hand on each of us, a terrifying but familiar roar came from the left, the man had just loosened their grip enough that I could spin around and relieved the man of his head within seconds, I heard the high pitch of keening metal as it fell to the floor with a thud, I quickly detached the rest of his limbs within seconds.**_

_**I spun and saw Charlotte in a similar situation, another male was approaching her from behind but before he could reach her I had tackled him and taken his left leg off within moments. After I was done with that one, I saw Peter finishing up with the last male, the dirty blonde. **_

_**We put the limbs into piles and set them alight with Charlotte's Zippo lighter. Char and Peter then ran off so they could reaffirm their mating bond and so that they could check each other for injuries, I sat on the floor and watched the flames die down, thanking the heavens for Peter Whitlock. **_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"I was so grateful that he saved us, saved Charlotte from that fate that I hugged him for the first time ever that day," I said with a small smile.

"He's a good man," Jasper said with a nod.

"That he is, would you like to go hunt?" I asked.

"Yes, lets go," Jasper said and then bolted towards the nearest bear caves with me following closely behind him. I think Jasper and I were going to become good friends. I smiled at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns it. I just own Drew, Will and Alex, my very own wolf men ;) **

* * *

**Paul Pov.**

Today was Leah's and mine weekly date night; we'd each do a patrol during the day at out allotted time and then we'd get to have the whole night to ourselves. Tonight we were going to go to the movies and then to a local club. After some dancing and a shit load of alcohol Leah is normally like a bitch in heat, no pun intended so I'll get some freaky sex tonight.

My stomach had started to growl loudly so it was time to head over to Sam and Emily's for some food. Emily is always cooking some kind of awesome food for the pack. When Leah and I are at home its always take out because neither of us can cook shit. Not even toast, we're both dangerous in the kitchen. But it's a very interesting place to have sex, especially with Leah.

Leah and I have been together about 2 years, before I had gotten with her I was a player, a major one. She calls me out on my bullshit and puts me in my place. I could never cheat on her because she'd see it in the pack mind and then she'd probably rip my dick off and set fire to it in front of me. A lot of people think she's a bitch but she's just misunderstood, no that's a lie, she is a bitch.

I pulled on a pair of cut offs and a pair of flip flops, forgoing a shirt even though it was pouring rain outside. With my werewolf heat I won't catch a cold and wearing a shirt just makes me uncomfortable. Leah was out patrolling at the moment so I made my way to Emily's on my own. Just as I approached the small house where Sam lives with his imprint Emily, I could hear several heartbeats inside.

Imprints is a werewolf term for ones soul mate, all we have to do is look into someone's eyes and our whole universe shifts around that person. Several people think that imprints exist for different reasons; the perfect mate to balance our wolves and our men and some think they are basically there to breed healthy, strong heirs to the pack. I tend to side towards the breeding options. But I didn't know because I hadn't imprinted and I doubted I ever would, not that I would leave Leah for my imprint. She would murder me and my imprint before I did.

I walked through Emily's front door without knocking as usual and saw Emily dishing up a lasagne and garlic bread, my stomach rumbled loudly, Emily looked up and smiled at me when she heard my stomach, she passed me a plate full of food and I leant against the counter, practically inhaling my food because I was so hungry. Jared and Kim were sat at the table making gooey eyes at each other. It made me feel sick, I never made gooey eyes at Leah and she thankfully never made them at me either. We were both repulsed by physical displays of affection. Seth was also sat at the table, wolfing down his 4th plate of lasagne and he looked nowhere near full either.

Just then Sam came through the door with a frown, I mean can't the guy ever smile. I know he's a good friend and brother of mine but still the guy is way too broody, he needs to loosen up. Before I dated Leah she was dating Sam but then he imprinted on Emily, who just so happens to be Leah's cousin and that broke her heart and she became the bitch she is today.

Sam went straight up to Emily and kissed each of her scars on the right hand side of his face, Sam became angry shortly after he started phasing and Emily was too close so now she has 3 claw scars going down her face, which makes the right side of her face droop and unable to move. Sam feels immensely guilty for hurting both Leah and Emily and there's nothing that he can do to right any of it. I kind of feel sorry for the guy.

"We have to go meet the Cullen's in a minute," Sam announced.

I stiffened instinctively at the mention of the blood sucking leeches that had been the catalyst for our pack to phase. Every time we had to meet up with them, each of us had to fight against the instincts that told us to rip them to shreds.

"Why?" I asked curiously. We hardly even had to meet with them.

"It seems they have a new member," Sam said with a frown.

"They're vegetarian right?" Emily asked with concern for her wolf.

"We'll find out when we get there," Sam said with a sigh.

"How many are we taking?" I asked.

"Everyone except Jake, Christian, Will and Embry," Sam said calmly.

I nodded then walked out the front door, into the woods. I quickly shed my flip flops and shorts so I was in the buff and quickly phased, once again thankful Sam and Emily live in a remote place in La Push with no nosy neighbours. As soon as I phased I could hear the others in my head.

**Hey Babe – **Leah

**Hey, so what's happening? – **Me

**The leeches want to meet so we can meet the new member of their 'family' – **Leah said sarcastically.

**Great, more leeches, just what we need – **Jared complained but I agreed with his sentiments. We didn't need anymore young boys who's lives were being ruined by the leeches.

**Let's head out – **Sam ordered.

There were a few grumbles as we started running to the border line between La Push and Forks, which was also the treaty line. As we got closer the sweet stench of the leeches burnt our noses. Half of the wolves winced as the smell burned their nostrils, fighting the instincts that were currently screaming at them to shred the leeches and set them alight.

I frowned when I smelt an eighth scent but the thing that puzzled me the most was that it didn't smell like a leech, it smelt like Strawberries, chocolate and a hint of something else, vanilla maybe. I heard the others mental exclamation at this revelation because it wasn't just me that picked up on this.

Sam phased in front of us, when you were part of the pack, dignity and nudity of our brothers didn't bother us anymore. At first it was uncomfortable but after a while you get used to had been decided on the way over that Quil and Jared should phase with Sam and the rest of us should phase in case things went south. They quickly phased and dressed. Sam led the way through the trees to the clearing that we would be meeting the leeches.

A few of the newer wolves, mainly Drew and Alex growled as the scent of the sickly sweet became even more concentrated. We all stepped through the trees and saw that the Cullen's were already present. There was a brunette vampire stood between the brute and the blonde beauty queen leech, she was the one that didn't smell as sickly sweet as the other leeches. As soon as she saw Sam, Jared and Quil she took an automatic step back yet didn't bat an eyelash at the wolves. She kept her eyes cast to the ground.

**Why doesn't she smell like the others? – **Seth asked curiously.

**I'm not sure – **I answered.

**She seems different to the others **– Colin said.

**I agree, I don't know why but I feel the need to protect her –** Brady admitted with confusion. I frowned.

**She's a leech Brady **– Leah scolded. The twins merely shrugged. I tuned back into Sam as he started talking.

"Carlisle, I see you have a new member," Sam said, while staring at the brunette leech in question who seemed to shrink back under Sam's gaze.

"Yes I have Sam, it turns out she's Rosalie's blood sister," Carlisle said cheerfully. The brunette frowned at the blonde doctor leech as he pointed to the blonde beauty queen leech.

"Is that so?" Sam said.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"What's your name?" He asked the brunette.

"Her name is Bella," Carlisle answered for her. I saw the brunette leech, Bella, frown again in the doctor leech's direction, obviously not liking being talked for.

"I didn't ask you Dr. Cullen, I asked the new member," Sam jerked his head in the brunette's direction. Carlisle muttered an apology.

"I'm Isabella Marie Hale," She said softly.

She kept her eyes on the ground, she almost seemed nervous. I could feel Colin and Brady's protectiveness towards the brunette, Bella, I was confused as to why they felt that way about a bloodsucking leech.

"I'm Sam Uley, the pack leader of La Push, when were you turned into a leech, er I mean Vampire, sorry," He blushed. Bella smiled softly.

"It's okay, I realise that you're not our biggest fans," Bella said softly, Sam nodded and motioned for her to carry on with a small smile, "I was turned in Rochester, 1933," She answered.

**Wow, she's getting on a bit – **Drew said sarcastically. I mentally chuckled at his teasing.

"How long have you been feeding off animal blood?" Sam asked seriously, eyeing the brunette again.

"Around 15 years," She replied honestly. I and several others growled at that, getting a hiss back from a few of the leeches, Bella just stood her ground.

"What did you feed off before that?" He asked sternly.

"Criminals, rapists and murderers or people that were already dying," She said shyly, fidgeting under the glares of several of the wolves, "I didn't know we could survive off animal blood until I went to Italy and met the Volturi," She added on quickly.

"The Volturi?" Sam asked curiously.

"There's no reason to bring up the Volturi," Carlisle quickly interrupted. Sam glared at him and then turned back to Bella, waiting for the answer. .

"They're the law of the vampire world, the royal family per se," She replied with a smile.

"And you know them well, they know you?" he asked with an inquiring tone.

"If you mean will they hunt you down if you kill or cause harm to me?" She asked seriously.

"Yes," Sam answered honestly.

"Then they will, I do missions for them, taking out rogue vampires, I don't know why but they seem to think I'm quite valuable." She replied, Sam nodded quickly.

Several of the wolves growled at this, she worked for the vampire royalty, I didn't even know they had vampire royalty. At least she takes out rogues. But that could still mean bad news, last thing we need is a whole army of leeches on our tails.

**Vampire royalty? – **Christian asked. He must be patrolling the La Push borders.

**I think she's bluffing – **Leah. I had to disagree with her about this.

I ran my eyes over the brunette leech, Bella, she was about 5'8" or 5'9", she had mahogany brown hair and deathly pale skin but it suited her. She was slender but she had curves that most women would kill for. If you looked close enough you could tell she was related to the statuesque blonde, they were only a few similarities but they were there. Suddenly her eyes turned to mine and my whole universe tilted and she was the only thing that mattered. Crap I had imprinted. Leah was going to kill me.

**You fucking imprinted on the leech? – **Leah screeched, I winced.

**Ha ha, you imprinted on the leech – **Seth taunted. Colin and Brady snarled at their brother, getting defensive about my imprint.

Oh God, my soul mate is a leech; this is like a massive Fuck You from the universe, though I guess that explains why she smells okay to us. There was no way I was going to pursue the imprint on a leech. For fucks sake it was unnatural, she was unnatural and she turns out to be my goddamned imprint. Leah was my girlfriend and I wanted her, not some blood sucking leech that worked for the leech royalty.

**Fucking bitch, I'll tear her apart and burn the pieces – **Leah ranted. Colin snapped his teeth at her menacingly which made her snarl.

**Babe, calm down, I love you, I'm not going to leave you for some blood sucking leech – **I reassured her.

She ignored me completely. My wolf growled internally, fighting against my hold, he didn't care that she was a leech, he wanted to protect her, to cherish her. I fought back against him, I didn't want her. I wanted Leah.

"Rose?" Bella asked. She seemed happy when the blonde nodded in response and a huge smile took over her face as she glanced at me. She was happy about this, that made Leah even angrier.

"We'll leave you for a moment," The blonde leech said with a glint of something sinister in his eyes.

They all disappeared within moments and I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye with a grim look on his face while he looked between myself, Leah and Bella. He must of looked grim because her face fell slightly.

"This complicates things," he muttered. Understatement of the year.

**Don't you dare stop me – **Leah snarled. Stop what?

Suddenly Leah phased back, Bella looked shocked to see a naked Leah standing there, she pulled on a sundress and turned to face Bella, looking murderous.

"You!" She screamed at me. "You've ruined everything," She yelled as she kept advancing.

"I don't understand," Bella whispered.

"Paul is mine bitch, no bloodsucker is going to latch her claws into him, soul mate or not, he is mine," She snarled.

The look that took over Bella's face was almost heartbreaking because she looked devastated, I could see a faint veil of venom brim in her eyes as she looked like she could cry at any moment. My wolf was baying for Leah's blood, demanding we go over and comfort our imprint but I locked my muscles in place. My wolf was clawing at my insides as Leah ranted.

"Don't ever think you're going to get your slutty claws into my man you bloodsucking whore, he doesn't want you, he will never want you, he wants me," She spat as she circled Bella. My wolf wanted to get our imprint out of Leah's warpath but I couldn't, I wouldn't protect a leech.

Bella's head suddenly dropped but we could all still see her eyes, they looked haunted and broken. Colin and Brady whined as they wanted to protect Bella too. They looked at her and wanted to protect her like any son would do for their mom. That's just brilliant, anything else want to go wrong today?

**She looks so broken – **Jake thought to himself.

**I agree – **Colin agreed.

"You're pathetic, if it weren't for the imprint then he would never look at you twice, he would probably rip you to shreds without thinking twice about it," Leah said angrily. "He is going to reject the imprint because he wants nothing to do with you, he doesn't want to be your soul mate and you'll never find another, so you can be by your lonesome for the rest of eternity, while I get to keep my man, who is your soul mate, I bet that hurts to know." Bella looked so defeated.

"Leah **enough!**" Sam bellowed at her, she snarled but her mouth remained shut.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

My wolf whined and tried to get me to follow her but I couldn't, I loved Leah, speaking of whom, she turned her glare to me and I shrank back under her glare, I couldn't help that I imprinted. My chest hurt the further my imprint got away from me and my wolf was not happy with me one little bit.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, Paul has to be a douche bag for my plot to work out. Leah also has to be a bitch for this plot to work out. I can't just magic her away and that Paul forgets she's a vampire. Doesn't work that way :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I only own my three own wolf men**

* * *

Jasper and I soon came across a herd of elk and I grimaced before sinking my teeth through the skin of the animal I had snapped the neck of. My teeth slid through the layers of fur, skin, muscle and the fat of the animal's neck like a knife through warm butter. Herbivores didn't taste as nice as Carnivores and it didn't sate the thirst like human blood did but it was an okay substitute, I could tell by the grimace on Jasper's face that he pretty much thinking the same thing.

Jasper laid the lifeless body of the elk he had taken down gently, I smiled as he treated it with respect, I liked that. Just because we had to feed off them doesn't mean we can't respect the animal that gave its life for ours. He turned and gave me a small smile before heading towards a stream to wash the blood from his mouth. I liked not being a messy eater anymore, means less clothes destroyed and I don't look like I just stepped out of a horror movie.

It only took him a few minutes to clean up and come back to where I was leant against a tree, even though I had lost my soul mate today before I even knew him, I couldn't stop smiling and I knew it was something to do with Peter and Char's upcoming visit. I loved those two and I owed them so much. I sighed and realized that it was getting late and we would have to get back to the Cullen's. I grimaced as I remembered that Edward could read minds, I glanced over at Jasper.

"Could I ask a favour Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Go ahead darlin'," I smiled at the little nickname, his southern accent shining through.

"Would you mind if I shielded your mind? It's just that I don't want the rest of them to know what happened, if they ask, Paul and I decided to leave it alone," I said almost pleadingly.

"Of course, that's fine, it would be nice to be able to think without knowing that someone is always eavesdropping on private thoughts," Jasper said with a smirk. I nodded in understanding.

"If Edward comments on it, feign shock," I said with a smile.

"Alright, come on then, they'll be wondering where we are," Jasper said as he began running towards the Cullen house.

I decided to tease him and show him a little bit more about myself so I decided to run at my full speed which is probably about twice as fast as Jasper, I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as I sped past him. I slowed down and waited for him to catch up.

"How come you didn't show that off earlier?" He asked me as he came into view.

"They don't need to know everything about me all at once," I said and poked my tongue out in a childish manner.

"That's a very smart idea," He said with a smile.

We started running again but I stayed at the pace Jasper was making as we came close to the Cullen household, I could hear the Cullen's going about their business, Esme was cleaning her living room, not that it needed cleaning but I guess she was busying herself. Carlisle was upstairs in a room and he was reading. Edward was playing the piano with a depressing tune. Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen talking in hushed tones and Alice was singing to herself.

We came in through the back door, Emmett and Rosalie looked up, Emmett gave me a smile and Rose just sneered. I frowned. What did I do now?

"I'm so ashamed of the fact my sister is the mate of the local mutt," Rosalie hissed at me.

All of a sudden a wash of protectiveness swept over me, a low growl slipped out between my clenched teeth. Emmett growled back at me but I ignored him. My focus on my blonde bitch of a sister. There was no way in hell that I was going to stand for her belittling me and my mate. We can't help who our soul mates are. I heard Esme and Carlise walk into the room. I didn't break my gaze from Rosalie.

"What's your problem Rosalie?" I spat at her.

"Now, now girls, lets calm down," Carlisle said calmly. I ignored him

"You are, why the hell did your soul mate have to be one of the dogs?" She said angrily.

"Rose, that's uncalled for," Jasper said sternly, which earned him a glare from Carlisle.

"What the fuck Rosalie?" I hissed. "You know that we can't pick our fucking soul mates."

"Bella language," Esme chided.

I saw Jasper looking at Carlisle and Esme incredulously, I was right there with him, now was not the time to be chiding me for my fucking language, they should be teaching their brat of a 'daughter' not to be such a bitch. Edward suddenly walked into the room with confusion written over his face.

"Why can't I read Jasper's mind?" Edward asked.

"You can't read his mind?" Alice came in looked flustered. All eyes turned to Jasper and I. I feigned shock, Jasper's face was almost comical with the fake shock on it.

"Sorry, I must be shielding him unintentionally," I said apologetically.

"Well could you lower it please?" Carlisle asked, slightly stressed.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because its obvious Edward is feeling frustrated at the lack of his gift," Esme explained but I could see something in her eyes that made my spine tingle.

"It's hard to lower it when its up around someone, it drains me it will most likely just snap back up within a few seconds after I lower it," I explained.

"Just try," Carlisle demanded. I frowned.

I shared a look with Jasper and I could see the disbelief and suspicion in his eyes, he moved his eyes from one side to the other, obviously the equivalent of a head shake. I pretended to concentrate on Jasper and after a few moments I gave a dramatic huff.

"It's not budging," I said sounding defeated. Jasper gave me a small smirk when no one was looking at him.

"Why are you shielding him anyway?" Alice asked suspiciously looking between us, obviously the Pixie was jealous.

"I relate to him well, he is important to my best friend and we basically have the same circle of friends," I explained. "I only cover people I care about and who are important to me," I concluded.

"Then why aren't you covering Rose?" Edward asked with a smug smile, obviously thinking he caught me out.

"She insulted my mate," I said.

"You chose him over me?" screeched Rose.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Emmett?" I asked. That shut her up.

Even though my mate wasn't going to get to know me, that he had chosen his girlfriend over me, doesn't mean I am going to let my sister insult him. I found it honorable that he was sticking by her, I understood her anger too so I didn't blame her. Rose glared at me but I just grinned. I glanced at the clock and gave everyone a small smile.

"Anyway I need to head home," I said, breaking the tension that had amounted in the room.

"You could always stay here for the night," Esme said with a creepy smile.

"No thank you, I'd prefer to go home, get ready for school in the morning, I have homework that needs to be done," I said.

"I insist," Esme said.

"I really need some time alone, I have a lot to take in because its been a long day, I have a Heath Ledger movie waiting with my name on," I said with a tight smile.

Jasper just shook his head in amusement as I practically ran out of the front door after grabbing my jacket, avoiding any more confrontation today. I jumped in my baby and gunned the engine as soon as I started the engine, sending gravel and dirt flying everywhere as my wheels spun. It only took me 15 minutes to get home and I was glad I was finally at home.

I opened through the front door, stepping inside, I dropped my schoolbag on the hallway floor as I kicked my front door shut gently. I walked into the front room, dodging piles of books and walked over to my DVD and picked out the movie 10 Things I Hate About You and popped into my DVD player as I turned my TV on.

I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of panther blood and put in a mug to heat in the microwave, I made my way to the freezer to get my treat for the evening. I didn't tell the Cullen's this but I could eat human food and let me tell you that shit taste amazing. Not as good as blood did but it was still pretty awesome. I grabbed a pot of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I had also discovered then when someone was covered with my physical shield then they could also eat human food. Only a few people new this, mainly the Kings and Peter and Char.

After watching 10 Things I Hate About You, Labrynth, Mr. & Mrs Smith, eating my ice cream and doing all of my assignments it was time to take a shower and get ready for school, I sighed and headed upstairs, dragging my feet, a human trait that hadn't disappeared either. After having a relaxing shoulder, my mind was running through yesterday's events. Meeting Paul, losing Paul before I'd even spoken to him.

Even though I understood why he didn't want me, me being a vampire, him being a shifter. Yes I said shifter, the others seem to think them werewolves but their nowhere near being true werewolves, I should know, I've seen and killed plenty in the past. No their actually shape shifters. Aside from that there was the whole Leah situation to think about. I didn't want to hurt or anger her but it wasn't my fault, though she'd probably disagree with that fact.

It still hurt a lot, to know that I wasn't what he wanted, it made my dead heart ache when I thought about how Paul was probably with her right now. I stopped that thought right there and climbed out of the shower, padding barefoot to my closet, I decided today was going to be a rock chic day. I pulled on a pink lace underwear set. I pulled out a pair of black leather leggings, a pair of black ankle boots with 5 inch heels. I pulled out a white tank top and my black leather jacket. I added a pair of silver heart earrings, a silver heart locket and a silver ring with black stones in it.

I checked out my reflection after I had lines my eyes with black eyeliner and added mascara and a lip balm, mint flavor. I packed my school things into the oversized black handbag that I was using as a school bag, I rechecked my assignments to make sure it was correct. I locked up my house and jumped into my baby, heading to the school at breakneck speed. I decided I wanted to make an entrance today.

Just when I was a few seconds away from pulling into the school gate I put in my rock CD that I had made and grinned when I heard Warrant's Cherry Pie came out through the speakers, I turned it up until I knew most of the human's could hear it and it almost hurt my hearing and then I pulled into the parking lot. All eyes turned to me and I smirked. I turned off the engine, leaving the CD player on as I pulled on a pair o dark sunglasses and stepped out of my car, I heard a few of the guys groan with desire.

I leant against the hood of my car and sang along with Warrant, I started to sway my hips slightly in tune with the music as I got carried away. I heard a few wolf whistles at this and stopped abruptly. Which caused a few groans of protest. I saw the Volvo pull into a parking space near mine. As they climbed out of their cars, Jasper gave me a grin, Emmett gave me a thumbs up and the others just gave me looks of displeasure, well tough fucking luck.

"This is a fucking awesome song," Jasper said as he hummed along at vampire speed.

"Fuck yeah," I grinned in response.

"Language, your supposed to be a lady Isabella and Jasper, you're supposed to be a gentleman from the South," Alice scolded. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry Mom," Jasper and I retorted in unison. Alice huffed in annoyance and turned to stomp into the school building. Bitch.

* * *

**Yay, some Jasper and Bella bonding, don't think Alice likes it too much though, oops. Okay, I have a question for you, would you like me to start adding pictures of what outfits I envision Bella wearing, yay or nay? Leave me a review of what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything except the three wolf men of mine, Stephenie Meyer owns all the other characters.**

* * *

As I saw Angela pull into a free parking space, I turned my CD player off and locked up my car. I started walking over to her, ignoring Rose's snort of disgust, with the way Rose was acting I didn't want to hear anything she had to say until she took the stick that had been shoved up her ass. Angela was just climbing out of her car when I reached her, her phone slipped through her fingers just as I reached her, I leant down and caught it before it fell to the floor without having to use my super speed, she looked up surprised. Oops, I may have approached too quietly.

"Hey Angela," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Bella, sorry I didn't see you there," She blushed slightly as I handed her phone back to her. "Thanks." She replied.

"Sorry to scare you, I should of made some noise," I said with a frown.

"No it's okay," She said.

"So what did your dad say about Saturday?" I asked.

"He said yes, where did you want to go, Port Angeles or Seattle?" She asked me as she locked her doors.

"It's completely up to you, we could go to Seattle and I could drive us up?" I asked uncertainly.

"That sounds like a plan to me, I haven't been to Seattle in over a year," She sighed.

"Well thats where we're going then, do you mind if a friend of mine joins us?" I asked, biting my lip as I watched her reaction.

"Sure, that's fine, I could always stay at home if you want to take your friend with you," She hurriedly said, I smiled slightly at her, she was such a lovely girl.

"No it's fine, I'm sure my friend will get along perfectly with you, she's very down to earth," I said as I pictured Charlotte and Angela getting along with each other.

"If your sure," She relented.

"Of course I am, I'm not going to invite you along just to ditch you for someone else," I said playfully.

"Sorry, it's just that's happened to me before," she said, narrowing her eyes at Jessica and Lauren, I sighed and glared at the whores in question.

"Don't worry about it, I understand girls our ages can be cruel for no reason," I said quietly, giving her a one armed hug which shocked the both of us.

"Thanks Bella," She whispered as we walked into the English class. I gave her a nod.

We took our seats and waited for the teacher to arrive, I could hear Lauren and Jessica whispering how Angela was such a nerd and that they were planning to steal her glasses during gym just because they were bored and needed shits and giggles, not if I could help it. I smirked as I thought of ways to get back at them. I thought about Jasper playing with their emotions but that would make them suspicious so I decided to come up with a much better plan.

I had overheard Jessica whispering to Tyler Crowley earlier this morning about hooking up later this evening, which wasn't that scandalous to be honest, they were teenagers after all with rampaging hormones which I could sympathise with but the thing that made it worse was the fact the Tyler was dating Jessica's supposed Bff Lauren and Jessica was dating Tyler's bff Mike Newton, the one that tried hitting on me yesterday, it seemed they started hooking up around 8 hours after he got with Lauren, 4 months ago.

So I could take two birds out with one stone, knock both of them down a peg or two, maybe then they wouldn't be such bitches to others, hopefully just to each other. Now I just needed some evidence, I could always sneak up on them later when they were not fulfilling each others carnal desires but still enough to be seen as more than friends, a kiss maybe. Then I'd need to find a way of getting it around the school anonymously. I didn't care if they found out that was me, it's not like they can hurt me, I just didn't want to drag Angela and the Cullen's into my schemes.

I don't know why but I seem to feel extremely protective of my new human friend Angela, more so than even my own blood sister, that might sound bad but it's the truth. I have no idea why, maybe it's because she's so innocent and lovely and I don't want her to see any of the horrors of the world, she almost felt like a little sister, between her and Jasper I was confused, it usually took me months to trust somebody but the both of them had both weaseled their way into my heart in just a few short hours and it was puzzling me.

"So how did you find your assignment?" Angela asked, knocking me out of my thoughts, I turned slightly towards her.

"I found it quite easy actually, which I was happy about," Especially after yesterdays events, I added mentally. Knock it off Bella, stop thinking about him. I cursed myself mentally.

"So did I, It only took me an hour to complete everything and double check it," She smiled happily, I was glad someone was happy today.

"That's good, it took me a little longer, I had trouble concentrating," I sighed.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious but not enough to count as prying.

"It was just a long day and I had a lot of surprises yesterday," I said truthfully, I found my sister and soul mate in one day.

"Yeah, that must have been a lot to take in," She said sympathetically, she had no idea.

Our conversation came to a halt when the teacher came around taking in our completed assignments, over three quarters of the class hadn't completed it, hadn't even bothered looking at it so by the time the teacher had reached us, she was a little more than pissed, muttering under her breath about bratty teenagers who have no brains, I had to hide my smile.

When she took Angela's completed assignment the teacher gave Angela a genuine smile and a bit of praise which made Angela smile and blush slightly, the teacher turned to me and her smile grew when I handed her my assignment completed and proof read. She walked away happier than when she approached us. She reached her desk and cleared her throat, all eyes turned to her.

"Those who haven't handed in their assignments that have been completed must stay behind at lunch for 20 minutes detention with myself," The teacher said with a smile.

The students groaned in unison and started complaining to the teacher who was having none of it and threatened to keep them in all lunch if they didn't stop complaining, Angela and I shared a smile and gave each other a high five. She gasped when she felt how cold my hands were.

"Bella, are you okay, your hands are like ice," she said with worry on her face, I smiled.

"Yeah, I just have poor circulation in my hands, no idea why, Carlisle is looking into it," I said half truthfully, I did have poor circulation, none at all.

"Oh okay, its good Carlisle is looking into it," She said seriously, I flashed her a smile then climbed out of my seat when the bell rang.

Angela and I walked to our next class and sat down, ignoring all the whispers around us about why I was hanging out with the school nerd, I glared at anyone who openly stared at us and made Angela uncomfortable. I had grown used to be stared at because of my vampire beauty, not to sound vain but we were designed to be beautiful, to lure our prey in and to strike when they least expected it but Angela hated being the centre of attention so she currently ressembled a fidgeting tomato. I hid a smile because I didn't want her to think that I was making fun of her because I wasn't. Just when I was begining to smile and feel a little happy, the pain in my chest of the mating pull had started to get worse, I swore under my breath and tried to remain smiling but I think it came out as more as a grimace. Thankfully Angela didn't say anything.

A few hours later we were on our way to the canteen, Angela had no one to sit by today because Jessica had publicly told her there was no seats for her in a bid to embarrass poor Angela, it seemed Jessica was jealous over closeness and I then realised that I was going through with my plan now no matter what, by the end of a week everyone would know how much of a friend Jessica was. Angela was looking around the cafeteria with a look of terror on her face.

"Come on Ange, I'll sit with you today," I reassured her and led her over to a free table, I saw Rose and Alice glaring at Angela's back so I glared back.

"What about the Cullen's? I don't mind honestly," She said, I could tell she really didn't want to be left on her own so I decided to stay, the Cullen's could get stuffed.

"I'm sure they won't mind me sitting with you today," I replied which got a snort from Rosalie, god what was it with her and snorting, she wasn't a fucking pig.

"Thank you," She replied gratefully.

"No problemmo," I replied while eyeing up my tray of food with apprehension.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Angela asked with concern.

"I'm not sure what it is and it doesn't look that appetising," I said while weighing the pros and cons of eating this. I didn't want to have to blow my secret in front of the Cullen's. Angela laughed then lowered her voice. Her next words made my decision for me.

"Why don't any of the Cullen's eat anything at all?" She asked with curiousity, I shot a glare at them over Angela's shoulder, they were all watching us with interest.

"Esme makes huge breakfasts that make them full for the rest of the day," I said as I picked up my knife and fork, prepared to put on an oscar winning perfomance for the Cullen's.

"Ah right, it's just that everyone notices when they haven't eaten thing since they started here, not even snacks," She confessed, I shook my head a little in disbelief, what with them being reclusive and shit no wonder people would talk, morons. I hadn't seen any of them talk to a single human since I got here.

"You owe me," I murmured under my breath.

"What are you up to?" Emmett asked curiously. I gently gathered some of my food, whatever it was and put it in my mouth. Emmett's booming laughter made poor Angela jump.

"Ew Bella, spit it out, now," Alice commanded, I pretended to gag so only they could hear it as I chewed, I swallowed a few moments later, I heard Emmett's groan of disgust as he watched.

I heard Jasper chuckle as I once again repeated my motions, I knew that I'd have to go outside and bring it back up just so it looked real, I offered Angela a smile who was eating her own food with a look of deep thought on her face.

We spent the rest of the lunch time talking about our favourite books, mine was Wuthering Heights and hers was Pride and Prejudice, we argued the points on why we thought our book was the best and we also discussed our favourite characters. We also talked about what each book meant to us and why is was our favourite, I could feel the eyes of the Cullen's on us but I couldn't find it in myself to give a flying fuck. We were still talking when the bell rang, Angela looked up startled, I don't think she realised how long we had been talking, her food had long been forgotten.

"I'm sorry Angela, I made you waste your food," I said apologetically.

"It's fine, it didn't taste very nice anyway, I think you did me a favour," She laughed and picked up her bag.

I stood and walked with her to our gym class. I remembered Jessica and Lauren's plans, so I asked Angela to share a locked with me. At first she was suspicious until I told her that I had overheard Lauren and Jessica planning to steal her glasses, poor Angela looked so upset that they would do that. I apologised and she waved it off, it was my fault that they were being mean to her, some teenage girls were such bitches I swear.

After a boring lesson of playing volleyball and having trying to keep my strength to a minimum, Angela and I got dressed quickly, ignoring Jessica's death glares for foiling her plan, I just gave her a bright grin on the way passed. She tried to trip me but I calmly stepped over her leg and didn't look back at her, I heard her huff in frustration.

Angela was ahead of me and just walking out of the door when she collided with someone, that someone just happened to be Ben Cheney, a classmate of ours, we shared several classes with him. I saw Angela blush beat red when she saw it was Ben. Ben seemed to not notice and kept on walking, I saw Angela's eyes follow him with longing? It seemed my new friend had a crush on someone. The worst thing is he didn't even seem to notice she existed, glared holes into his back as he followed Lauren like a puppy dog, good god no wonder he had no taste, he was a Lauren groupie.

I had noticed that the few times Angela had gotten up the courage to talk to him in class then either he would completely ignore her or answer with one worded answers, what a prick. He couldn't even see what was right in front of his eyes. Angela was smart, beautiful and funny and she deserved someone who would give her the world and treat her like a queen. I decided then that I would help as much as I could without being meddlesome to get Angela a date by the end of the school year.

* * *

**These chapters are for Bella/Angela bonding, I was thinking about putting some action in but I don't want everything happening at once. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for any spelling and grammatical errors. I am using a new laptop and I don't have word or spell check yet. The joy, I'm doing as best as I can but I can garuntee a few errors.**

* * *

"I'm kind of excited for the weekend, I haven't been shopping in such a long time," Angela said with excitement that I couldn't help but smile at.

"I haven't been since I came here and I think I need some new raincoats and other waterproof stuff like that to survive in Forks, I might even get myself a boat," I teased, Angela laughed and shook her head with amusement.

Angela and I were making our way to our cars when I heard Alice and Rosalie approaching from behind, I almost groaned out loud in annoyance, what now? We came to a stop when Rosalie tapped my shoulder, I took a calming breath and slowly turned around with a fake ass smile on my face, I really didn't want to deal with these two right now. Angela turned as well and her eyes widened with surprise when she saw who it was, I guess she had never been within a few foot of the Cullen's. What a surprise there, note the sarcasm.

"Alice, Rosalie," I greeted.

"Bella," Rose answered coldly, so much for being nice.

"What can I do for you?" I asked politely, wanting nothing more than to go home and pretend to sleep for a few hours.

"We were wondering whether you wanted to come over to ours tonight?" Alice asked. My honest answer? I'd rather eat shit and die but I couldn't say that to them.

"Unfortunately I have other things to do tonight, maybe I can make it tomorrow," I replied.

"What kind of things do you have to do?" Alice asked rudely.

"Alice, I don't see how that is any of your business," I replied cooly. Alice narrowed her eyes at me when I smiled.

My smile quickly faded when Angela fidgeted beside me and I saw Rose turn to her and fix her with a death glare, I narrowed my eyes at my blonde sister and cleared my throat loudly, she didn't stop glaring at poor Angela who gulped and squirmed uncomfortably, I snarled under my breath, letting her know not to fuck with me, her eyes snapped to mine and I'm guessing she didn't like what she saw because she backed up a step, I let a slow smile spread over my face.

"Well Carlisle and Esme would like to discuss what happened yesterday so if you'd follow us to the house," Alice insisted, I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I said I have other things to do tonight so I won't be around, Esme and Carlisle will just have to wait," I replied, glaring at the pixie in front of me.

"But Bella," Alice started but I cut her off before she could continue.

"I said no, that means no," I said harshly, then spun and took a gentle grip on Angela's arm and pulled her along with me.

I was officially pissed off, who the hell did they think they were? I told them I had other things to do, okay so that wasn't quite true but still they need to learn what the word no was, it was obvious no one said it that often to them.

Well I wasn't about to roll over and let them walk all over me, I was Isabella Marie Hale, I was no push over. I let go off Angela's arm and gave her an apologetic smile, all the time we were talking to Alice and Rosalie, Angela's heartbeat had been speeding up, Rosalie's death glares weren't helping either. I didn't know what her problem was but she needed to get the fuck over it already, Angela had done nothing to deserve those looks of her and I'd be letting her know that when I saw her next time. She can't just do that to people and get away with it, I don't care what Esme and Carlisle say, I'm her family whether they like it or not.

"I'm sorry about that Angela, I have no idea what's gotten into Rosalie," I apologised sincerely.

"It's fine Bella," She said, her blush still bright on her cheeks.

"Between you and I, I think she's constantly PMSing," I teased, knowing full well that it would get a reaction and she didn't disappoint, she growled in response, Angela burst out into giggles.

Angela and I said our goodbyes and I headed back to my home, my sactuary if you will. I climbed out of my car and ran upstairs, dumping my bag on my bed, after the day I had I needed a bath. I warmed up the water and put the plug in. I took my bubble bath which was vanilla scented and poured an ample amount in, I decided to forgo the candles in the risk of being cliche.

I went into my bedroom and got my Ipod and docking station, I set it up, using an extension cable for the power and put on my relaxing playlist on. 'What a wonderful world' by Eva Cassidy played out into the misty room. I tied my hair up into a knot at the top of my head and slipped into the hot, almost scalding water and leant back against the tub, the coolness of the tub and the warmth of the water was a relaxing contrast.

I stayed in the tub until the water was almost freezing, with my eyes closed while I listened to my playlist, my mind was thinking about all that had happened since yesterday, my chest was still aching from being apart from my soul mate but I would have to suck it up. I was not about to show everyone that he was hurting me without realising it, I was not weak. I would resort to using my illusion gift if need be.

I sighed when I hear my alarm going off I had to get out of the tub now if I wanted to catch Jessica and Tyler in a raunchy embrace, I smiled to myself when I thought about all of the ways this plan could turn out. Hopefully they would be so focused on their 'hatred' for one another that they wouldn't have the time to be so cruel to people like Angela, who didn't deserve it.

I quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a hooded sweatshirt, I pulled on a pair of sneakers, leaving my hair tied up. I really couldn't be bothered to be dressed up just to go snooping on a pair of idiot teenagers. I took my digital camera that would be my evidence, I ran out the back door and into the nearby forest, I sprinted to the meeting place. It was a little spot that was thankfully well lit for my camera and then I waited, I could hear them going at it like rabbits and I wasn't a pervert so I didn't watch. As soon as I heard them stop I stepped closer to the unfaithful pair, they were embraced a steamy kiss, perfect, I quickly snapped 4 photos and then left, laughing as I went.

**The Following Morning.**

I was ready for school extra early today so I could set my plan in motion, I had printed out several copies of each photo and I also had a copy on a USB stick that was in my bag. Today I was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a pair of chucks and a blue sweater that had the words Oh La La over the front. I wasn't in the mood for dressing up and decided against make up, not that I needed it. I drove off to the school like a bat out of hell.

My chest was starting to become more and more painful and I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up, I knew that for newly mated soul mates that distance was a very painful experience and they wouldn't last long, at this moment in time I was grouchy and hurting. But I was looking forward to exacting my revenge though, that was the only reason I was even bothering to go into school today. That and I wanted to talk about shopping on Saturday with Angela. I still had to ask Char if she wanted to go with us. I hoped she'd say yes, I knew she probably would because she got a little lonely sometimes with just Peter around.

I might have to ring the Volturi later, see if theres any missions I'm needed on and if they have any advice about what to do with the mating pull. I knew that plenty of men had offered to be my back up plan if I didn't find my mate. That thought made me laugh as I walked into the empty school building. I snuck into the office, checking for cameras and hacked into the school system which actually wasn't that hard to do. I quickly got the information I needed and walked to the lockers that I knew belonged to Jessica and Lauren which so happened to be placed beside one another.

I placed a two photographs in each locker then went to our English class and put two others into each of their desks. I now had to decide what to do with the other copies. I got an evil grin and decided to be a little cruel and stuck a photo on each of the entrances of the school, the photo's weren't little either, they were A4 size and you could see clearly that Tyler and Jessica had just had sex, I think the half naked Jessica proved that. I made it so that the photographs were stuck on with superglue I found in the craft cupboard I had passed so the photo's weren't easy to remove. I then went back to my baby and listened to my iPod since I had about 20 minutes until people started arriving.

I was listening to 'Light Me Up' by the Pretty Reckless when I heard people begin to arrive, I kept my eyes closed as I waited for a few more people to arrive before I went in. I sang along to the song, loving Taylor Momsen's singing. I heard the Volvo pull in 10 minutes later and I reluctantly got out of the car, I heard Rose and Alice gasp in horror as they realised what I was wearing and that I had no make up on. Rose grabbed my arm.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" She hissed.

"Clothes I hope," I replied sarcastically. She growled in response.

"Bella, you're supposed to be a Cullen, you're ruining our image," Alice said harshly, I blinked in surprise.

"I'm not a Cullen, never will be, I'm a Hale," I answered sharply. "And don't hang around me if 'I'm ruining your image'" I imitated her voice with a sarcastic, high pitched tone, as I said earlier, I was grouchy and in pain, not a good combo.

"Nonsense, ever since you came back into Rose's life you're a Cullen," Edward insisted, I frowned.

"No, I'm not a Cullen, I'm a Hale, always will be," I hissed out. They all looked taken aback apart from Jasper. I nodded in greeting.

"Jasper," I greeted with as much happiness as I could muster.

"Morning Bella, how are you this morning?" He asked me.

"I feel like death warmed up," I replied glumly, his brow creased in concern.

"Why? What's wrong? Missing the Mangy Mutt?" Rose asked scathingly.

I could feel a growl rumble in my chest as my inner beast stirred in her cage, she may not be the biggest fan of Paul at the moment but that doesn't mean my sister gets to be a bitch about him when he's not around to defend himself, I felt my muscles tense as I fought for control against her, I was certain that my eyes were turning black because Jasper was suddenly in front of me, telling me to calm down and that there were innocents around. I couldn't focus on him, my focus was on the blonde bitch in front of me smiling smugly, I let out a feral snarl and ended up being dragged into the front of my car forcefully.

Normally I would hate being manhandled like this but I knew it was necessary as my inner beast was gaining the upper hand and I couldn't lose control like that in a public place. I heard Jasper soothing voice in the background so I focused on what he was telling me, he was telling me about the Major, his inner beast and then the God of War, the scary mother fucker that hardly ever sees the light of day thank god, no pun intended. I'd heard enough about him from Peter and Char.

I heard him talking about what he remembered of his human life, his two little sister Lilly and Jane and how they used to look up to Jasper like a hero. He would tell me about the girl he had a crush on and had hoped to marry after he returned from war. I felt my eyes fill with venom that would never fall when he told me that he had even bought a plot of land for them to build a home that was located near him mamma and pappa's farm and how he hoped to have lots of children with this woman. I heard Alice's angry growl and rolled my eyes, talking about ruining the moment. I leant over and hugged Jasper tightly. I know how it was to want things that you could never have. I couldn't have children, I couldn't have Paul and I couldn't have my happily ever after without one or the other.

* * *

**A Bit of an insight to the spoiled Cullen's. Bella won't stand for their shit either. two chapters for the weekend, probably update Tuesday -MM x **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not Twilight or any of its characters, you can thank Stephenie Meyer for that :)**

* * *

About 10 minutes later I was fully back under control thanks to Jasper, I couldn't believe I almost lost it over a simple comment, I think the seperation from my mate was getting me even more worked up than I knew. I saw Lauren's car pull into the car lot and a slow smirk spread across my face when I noticed that Jessica was with her, it looks like Jessica might be walking home today and did you know theres going to be a sudden increase in rain just before school is let out, unless she flees early.

I got out of my car and motioned for Jasper to follow me, Jasper was watching me with a mixture of curiousity and wariness. I still had the smirk on my face as I walked straight past my sister without glancing in her direction once, she had no right judging me. I followed the girls at a distance with Jasper flanking me, we came to a stop beside my locker, where Angela was already standing, she saw Jasper there and refused to make eye contact with him, poor Angela, she was over whelmed by his vampiric beauty.

Jasper was just about to speak when I heard Lauren open her locker and I heard a gasp of horror from Jessica when she saw the photo in Lauren's hand. Lauren looked at her best friend with such anger I saw Jasper flinch.

"Seriously Jessica?" Lauren screamed, Jessica mumbled a sorry but Lauren had heard enough and slapped her hard across the face, making Jessica's head to snap to the left and a red mark came up on her cheek. "You bitch," Lauren screamed then stormed off. Everyone was frozen in shock, not understanding what just happened.

I couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing, the others that were in the hallway with us joined in. Jessica looked completely humiliated and tried to remain strong as she strode down past us, I could see the anger in her eyes at being humiliated and knew then that this wasn't the last of Lauren and Jessica drama today.

I shook my head in amusement and walked to my first class with Angela, who was still silent, it looked like she was speechless. I don't think she understood what was going on. I heard Lauren enter the room, seething silently, she sat at her desk and she screamed out in frustration when she saw another photo. All eyes turned to her and she glared straight at a frowning Tyler. I'm guessing he didn't know what was happening yet.

I could see that Lauren was about to say something but the teacher walked in then with Jessica who sat beside Lauren. Lauren just sent her death glares throughout the class. The teacher had to reprimand her several times to face the front of the class, she would for about 5 minutes before glaring at her again. This process was repeated a handful of times.

"What do you think's going on with those two?" Angela asked curiously at the end of the lesson.

"I have no idea," I answered innocently. I heard Jasper scoff from a classroom nearby.

I then smelt the salt from tears and looked up to see Lauren wipe away a few tears discreetly, shit, I didn't mean to make her cry, I felt panicked and whispered to Jasper.

"Jas, can you send some calm to Lauren?" I said at vampire speed and sounds, he agreed and I sighed with relief when she visibly calmed down.

I lead Angela to our next class and we sat down and we saw Lauren whisper yell at Tyler who looked pale with Jessica stood beside him, I tuned in to what was happening.

"Lauren baby, it was a mistake I'm so sorry," Tyler said, trying to reach out and touch Lauren but she batted his hand away.

"Come on Tyler, lets leave her alone," Jessica said with a smug smile when Tyler turned to face her.

"Get lost Jessica," Tyler said harshly, I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Jessica's smile faded into a frown.

"What?" Jessica asked dumbly, staring at him uncomprehending.

"I said get lost, you follow me around like a little puppy dog, it's pathetic," Tyler spat angrily, Jessica looked mortified.

"But I thought you loved me," Jessica whimpered.

"No, I love Lauren, I never said I loved you, I only wanted sex, like you propositioned me all those months ago," Tyler replied with a serious face, Lauren looked devastated.

"M-months?" She choked out.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, it meant nothing, honest," Tyler pleaded, trying to take her hand in his, Lauren's face twisted into a sneer as she once again batted his hand away, this time with more force that I saw Tyler flinch slightly.

"If it meant nothing, why would you do it? I can't believe I trusted any of you, I thought you were my best friend Jessica," Lauren said with hate clear in her eyes.

"I am, its just that Tyler and I love each other so much," Jessica said with a pleading tone.

"No we don't Jessica, I don't love you, what part of that don't you understand?" Tyler yelled, bringing all eyes to them, Jessica glared at them but I kept my eyes on them, I could see Ange doing the same thing.

"But I love you," Jessica claimed pathetically.

"Love? You don't know what love is?" Lauren said with a cold laugh with no humour.

"Liar," Jessica hissed, Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad I've found out, I should thank whoever did it so that I could find out what dirty little liars my supposed best friend and boyfriend are. At least now the whole school will know how much of a whore you are Jessica, good luck trying to find a friend now," Lauren said with vengeance in her voice. I found myself mentally cheering her on.

Lauren turned, ignoring their pleas to keep quiet as she stormed to her seat in front of me, I looked to Angela with shock over my voice and whispered to her confused voice.

"By the sounds of it Lauren found out that Tyler and Jessica have been doing the dirty behind Lauren's back," I said with shock.

"Really? How did you hear that?" She asked curiously.

"I, uh, have really good hearing plus they were practically yelling at each other," I said, she nodded, I could see that she wasn't expecting that from Jessica, even I thought it was low.

The rest of the lessons leading up to lunch were uneventful, Lauren was more subdued than normal and completely ignored Jessica. I felt kind of bad about hurting her but before this morning she didnt care who she hurt, it's called karma. Angela and I walked to the cafeteria with our arms linked, talking about all the things we wanted to buy on Saturday, Angela had shyly agreed to me buying her an outfit, it took a while but finally I managed to convince her it wasn't an inconvience at all, I said it could be any outfit of her choice.

We got our lunches and I once again put on a performance for the Cullen's as they watched on in disgust, I saw Lauren walking this way and my eyebrows shot up into my hairline. Hmm, maybe she figured out it was me after all. She looked a little shy as she walked over to our table and that shocked me more than anything. Lauren Mallory was shy. Ha. She reached our table and Angela looked just as shocked as I did.

"Um, hi, I'm Lauren, is it okay if I sit with you today?" She said, balancing her tray on one hip while pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um sure," Angela said awkwardly. Looking to me for acknowledgement. I'm not sure that I wanted her here, especially seeing as she was still the same Lauren underneath it all, manipulative and nasty.

"Sure," I relented reluctantly, Lauren sat opposite me, beside Angela who still looked a little stunned.

It was awkward for a few minutes, I even got to the point of leaning back against the wall and looking up to the ceiling, whistling a tune because of the tension in the air, I heard Jasper chuckle so I shot him a glare. Maybe I should drag his Southern ass over here, especially seeing as he's an empath, I lowered my physical shield for the moment and sent him a boatload of vengeance, then I flashed him a grin, razor sharp teeth as well.

"Maybe Jasper you would like to join us," I shot him a look and if it was possible he looked like he paled several shades.

"No thank you," He answered quickly.

"Didn't think so," I retorted and then once again smelt salt tears.

I almost groaned out in frustration, I didn't do well in front of crying humans. Made me feel helpless. I glanced at Lauren who was sniffling away quietly, wiping away tears discreetly, I felt terrible for being the one who did this to her. I shot her a worried look. Angela too was watching her with concern.

"Hey Lauren, are you okay?" I asked gently, her head snapped up and had anger etched all over it.

"Does it look like I'm okay to you Bella?" She snapped angrily then looked down sadly with a sight. "Look I'm sorry, it's just been a long day," She murmured almost incoherently.

"Well doesn't this make me feel like crap," I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Nothing," I shot him a innocent smile that he didnt buy for one second.

The rest of lunch was spent trying to give Lauren her privacy while she sniffled, Angela and I tried talking but it was just too awkward with Lauren sat there wallowing in her pain, I hadn't meant to hurt her like this. Once the bell rang, Angela and I made it to our class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to head home, I jumped in my vehicle, before the Cullen's could grab me to discuss what happened with Paul, I still hadn't figured out what to tell them yet, I wasn't about to tell them that he didn't want me. I pulled up in my driveway and my eyes widened to saucers when I saw who was stood on the porch of my house. All 6'7" foot Native American muscle, I jumped out of my car, blinking to make sure the impossible hadn't been done and my eyes were playing tricks on me but no there he stood.

Sam Uley, the Alpha of the Quileute pack. Brilliant, just when my day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**I wonder what Sam wants..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I just like playing around with them. I do own the three wolf boys though!**

* * *

**BPOV.**

I got out of my car, locking it before turning towards Sam who was watching me with curiousity and wariness, of course he was going to be wary of me, we had the whole mortal enemies thing going on. It was understandable.

I walked up the front steps of my house as I ran through the possibilities of why he was here, maybe he wanted to tell me formally about Paul rejecting the imprint or maybe Paul had been hurt, my dead heart clenched and my muscles tensed, Sam must have sensed the panic that threatened to overwhelm me at any second.

"Bella, Paul's fine, I just wanted to talk to you, we didn't get a chance with what happened the other day," he trailed off uncomfortably; I know he was thinking about Leah's blow out. My muscles relaxed slightly, glad my mate was safe. I nodded and with trepidation, stepped past him and unlocked my front door.

I stepped inside, going against all my instincts by turning my back on Sam so I could shrug off my coat; I turned to Sam who was standing on my porch.

"You can come in," I said.

"Thank you," He said; stepping inside, I led him into my living room, keeping at least 8 foot between us.

He looked surprised when he noticed my living room, I raised my eyebrows at him and I saw a faint blush spread across his dark skin. If I was human I wouldn't have caught it. It made me smile slightly.

"Sorry, it looks so different to the other Cullen house," He replied with embarrassment.

"This is my home Sam, I brought it with my own money, it has nothing to do with the Cullen's, I prefer my house to be cozy and homey not a showroom," I said with a sharper edge that I intended to, Sam's brow furrowed with confusion.

"I thought you were part of the Cullen coven?" He said with confusion in his voice.

"Nope," I answered, sighing softly.

"But Carlisle said you were part of his coven," Sam said, I waved it off and snorted unladylike.

"They seem to think that just because my sister is part of their coven, that automatically makes me one too, I say that's bullshit," I said with steel underlining my voice, Sam looked surprised at my outburst.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Sam apologized, I shrugged one shoulder.

"No, it's my fault, I'm a little touchy today," I sighed and sunk into my comfy armchair, Sam sat on the three seater sofa opposite me.

"It's starting to get bad isn't it?" Sam asked with pity lacing his voice, I didn't need his pity but I knew that by the look on his face he had felt the same thing before. Maybe he could give me some advice on how to dull the pain a little, I thought about it but decided against it, I didn't need anyone knowing that I was in pain and needed help, that could lead to all kinds of problems I didn't want to deal with.

"It's hurting a little but I'll be fine," I lied, knowing I wouldn't be fine I knew for a fact is was just going to keep getting worse unless we were in the same proximity and I didn't see that happening any time soon, I put a smile on my face and Sam nodded, he seemed to buy my lie.

"So you know that Paul is rejecting the imprint right?" Sam asked almost hesitantly, even though I knew that already, it still knocked the wind out of my lungs and I had to gasp for unneeded air as pain racked my body, Sam stayed where he was sat, for which I was thankful, I couldn't be anywhere near someone at the moment.

"Yes," I breathed once I had calmed down a little.

"How do you feel about it? Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked, worry contorting his face, he was worried, probably afraid I was going to go rip out Leah's throat, as tempting as that sounds I don't want to kill anyone today. Blood was a bitch to get out of shoes.

"As long as he's happy, there's things I can't give him that Leah can," I said, my voice catching near the end, I felt venom fill my eyes so I looked down and took a deep breath through my nose, Leah could give him so much more than I could ever dream about giving him. It was better that she was with him and I wasn't. It wouldn't have worked anyway. I wasn't even allowed on their land.

"So you're not going to fight for it?" Sam asked surprised.

"Why would I? It's obvious him and Leah are in a serious relationship, it's not fair for me to try and split them up, if the pull gets worse then I could always leave for a little while, maybe go to Italy," I said with a smile as I thought about my Italian family, how my best friend, Jane was the most Sadistic bitch you'd ever meet, until she warmed up to you or she couldn't use her power on you and got so frustrated at you that you end up in a screaming contest with her until you burst out laughing and hugged each other. What can say? I'm weird.

"What's in Italy? If you don't mind me asking," Sam asked curiously.

"The Volturi are based in Italy," I replied.

"The vampire royalty?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"What exactly is it that you do for them?" Sam asked with curiosity radiating from every pore.

"I basically go out with normally three other Volturi guards and we go gather information for our masters and then if they deem the particular vampire a threat to our race then we take them out, I guess you could say I'm an assassin of kinds, only last year I took out a warlord and an army of 100 newborn vampires on my own," I said, Sam looked shocked.

"Newborn armies?" He gasped out, I nodded.

"Down South, there are a lot of greedy vampires, mainly near Texas and Mexico," I explained but Sam cut me off.

"Why Texas and Mexico?" He asked.

"Let me try to say this politely, imagine you're looking at a map and every person who lives in the South is a red dot, the vampires are fighting for the red dots," I explained carefully.

"What?" He said oh so brilliantly.

"They're hunting for feeding grounds," I said bluntly, rolling my eyes. Sam started to shake slightly and I knew this was a sign of him fighting the phase; I looked away while he calmed himself.

"What are Newborns?" Sam asked curiously, didn't these 'protectors' know anything, Jeez.

"They are newly made vampires, the warlords make them because they have even more strength, speed and their even more vicious than most vampires," I said, Sam looked sick, "Most of them don't survive the first year," I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because most of them are either killed on the battle grounds or their creators cull them when they reach the one year mark because that's when their strength and speed starts to wane, only maybe 1 in about 100 will survive, if they are deemed useful by their creators or they manage to escape and survive," I said, leaning back in my comfy chair.

"This goes on a lot?" He asked.

"There's always one or two at a time, it's trying to hunt them down that's the tricky part, they like staying under the Volturi radar, then there are the people who create Immortal Children," I said with sadness in my voice.

"Immortal Children?" Sam asked.

"Some vampires have such strong maternal instincts and because they can't have children of their own they turn human children any ages from newborn babies to about the age of 14, after the age of 14 it's fine to turn them, the reason these Immortal children are forbidden is because they have little to no control and they end up destroying many villages," I said sadly, remembering the last immortal child I had seen.

"That's disgusting," Sam spat out angrily. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Some women get desperate," I spat back.

"So you created one of these monstrosities," Sam said, starting to shake, I hissed out in warning.

"God no, doesn't mean I can't understand their pains and urges," I said angrily.

"I could never understand why someone would do that," Sam said.

"No you wouldn't because you get to live a fairly human life and you get to have as many children and grandchildren as you like, whereas most female vampires are turned against their will, most of them already had families and children and others crave them like people crave oxygen," I said with anger clear in my voice, thinking about my struggle with not being able to have children. Sam hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to offend you," He said with a sigh, I waved off his apology.

"Just don't do it again," I said sharply, as I sat back down, keeping my muscles tensed in case of a sneak attack. I couldn't believe that he thought I created an Immortal Child. Anger was free flowing through my body at being judged by someone who didn't even know me.

"Okay so changing the subject, how often do you get called away for your missions?" Sam asked curiously, obviously avoiding a confrontation.

"I can get called away at any time, things seem quiet at the moment," I replied.

"Are these missions dangerous?" He asked.

"Most of the time but the four of us are skilled in fighting and other things," I smirked at the thought of Jane's gift.

"Do you realize that if you get killed on these missions it would kill Paul," Sam said with a frown. I shrugged.

"I'm not going to stop doing my missions if that's what you're hinting at," I said, narrowing my eyes at his accusingly.

"I just don't want to see Paul hurt," Sam replied.

"Well I shall do my best not to get torn to shreds," I replied sarcastically.

"Because we're so close to each other in the pack, we werewolves try to protect our pack members so I didn't mean to offend you," Sam started to say but I burst out laughing, Sam's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're not werewolves." I said seriously.

"What? Yes we are," Sam argued.

"No, you're not, you're shape shifters. There's no way your werewolves otherwise known as Children of the Moon," I shook my head at their nativity.

"How do you know?" He asked with suspicion.

"I've been attacked and killed a few werewolves in my time, their rabid dangerous creatures that only change under the full moon, their change takes hours and is so painful plus they don't have packs, they are mostly loners unless they're mated," I explained.

Sam's jaw dropped, I rolled my eyes, how could they not realize that they were shape shifters, all they had to do was Google werewolf, the lore is actually pretty accurate for once.

"You've seen real werewolves?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. I'd have to see them to kill them, it was one of my missions, a particular werewolf was turning people, killing them left and right, made a bloody mess that I had to clear up, "I said with exasperation.

"If working for the Volturi and whatever it's called is so dangerous then why don't you leave them?" Sam asked like it was the simplest thing ever.

"Why would I want to leave? They are the family I've never had, they've supported my decision to turn Vegetarian, hell they were the ones that told me about feeding off animals instead of humans," I said defensively.

"I didn't mean to offend you," He said softly.

"You seem to be saying that a lot today but you keep doing it," I glared a little.

"So why haven't you joined the Cullen's?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm already a member of several other covens, plus they creep me out a little," I explained with a shudder at the gleam I saw in Carlisle's eyes when I told him of my gifts, maybe that wasn't such a smart idea after all.

"Do you mind me asking which covens?" Sam asked, I shook my head.

"There's the coven in Denali, the Egyptian Coven, The Italian, The Amazonians, The American Nomads and then there is the Whitlock coven, you've already met the leader of the Whitlock Coven," I said.

"I have, who is it?" Sam asked.

"Jasper," I replied.

"The Cullen?" He asked incredulously.

"Mhmm, he's actually one of the most feared vampires in the world," I said nonchalantly.

"He is? Why?" Sam asked with horror in his eyes.

"Not my story to tell," I replied, Sam looked a little disappointed.

"Talking about Whitlock's, the remaining two coven members will be coming to Forks to stay for a little while," I announced, better to get it over with.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Coven reunion," I smirked.

"Are they vegetarian?" Sam asked cautiously, this part was going to be tricky.

"They will be for the duration of their stay in Forks," I replied.

"What does that mean?" Sam growled, I glared at him.

"Exactly what I just said," I replied.

"They cannot come here if they are not vegetarian," Sam snarled.

"You can't stop them, it's a free country," I replied.

"We'll kill them," Sam said, I let out a feral snarl.

"You'll have to kill me first, you can't kill every red eyed Vampire that crosses into Forks without a proper reason, not all red eyed vampires are evil, if you try taking them all out you'll have a war with the vampires on your shoulders and I shall side with my family every time," I said with fierce protectiveness of my family and fellow coven mates.

Sam looked surprised and got out of his crouch, his eyes widened.

"You would fight your mate?" Sam asked with incredibility.

"If he was a threat to my family yes, I don't even know the guy and it's not like we're together so it's really no skin off my back but would you be prepared to fight hundreds of vampire's hell bent on revenge?" I asked seriously.

"I guess you're right," Sam sighed, a sign of defeat.

"Damn straight I am," I replied then sat back down.

**Sam's Pov.**

I woke up later than usual because I had been worrying about the Paul situation, ever since he'd imprinted on the leech then he and Leah had both been in a foul mood and they were starting to piss everyone off by taking it out on the pack members. Leah was being extra awful to Emily lately and every time she would say something hurtful Emily's eyes would fill with tears.

If Leah wasn't my pack mate then I would have happily ripped out her throat for hurting Emily, Emily is the kindest, most beautiful girl in the universe and doesn't deserve the shit Leah hurls at her, it's not Emily's fault I imprinted on her and not Leah. It's not Emily's fault Paul imprinted on Bella either yet she acts like the universe is out to get her.

I understand that she's hurting but acting like a bitch isn't going to solve anything, if we didn't have enough problems on our hands, Colin and Brady keep snapping back at Leah and Paul whenever they say something bad about Bella, which seems to be all the time, it seems our two youngest wolves seem overly protective of Bella. They are definitely more protective of Paul's imprint that Paul is.

I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed, I heard Emily banging around in the kitchen, probably preparing the pack some lunch, I am so lucky to have found Emily, she is my better half, my light in the dark and she's my soul mate. Emily had convinced me into going to talk to Bella today; apparently my sweet mate already has a soft spot for the newest member of the pack even if Paul was rejecting the imprint, it still made Bella part of the pack.

I rolled out of Bella and pulled on a pair of clean cut offs before jogging down the stairs, Emily was humming while making a fresh batch of muffins, I watched her, it was nice to see her looking so happy, especially with Leah's attitude problem lately, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped slightly but when she knew it was me, she relaxed into my arms instantly.

"Morning Sam, how did you sleep?" She asked while giving me a peck on the cheeks. I smiled.

"I slept okay, sorry I didn't get up early," I apologized, kissing the scars on the side of her face; she smiled and leaned against me.

"It's fine, I bet you needed the rest what with the Paul situation," Emily said while pulling a batch of cooked muffins out of the oven, she managed to do this while still wrapped up in my arms.

"You're so understanding, how did I get so lucky?" I asked, Emily turned in my arms, facing me so she could wrap her arms around my neck and kissing me on the mouth briefly, my inner wolf wanted to take my mate to bed but now was not the time.

"You turned into a wolf, if you hadn't then we wouldn't have found each other," She whispered while gazing into my eyes, I got lost in her eyes.

She was one of the only good things that came out of the curse that is being a werewolf, I sighed and pulled her tighter to me, just them Jared and Leah walked through the back door, Leah glared at us like she was trying to skin us with just her eyes, I growled low and her eyes snapped to mine, she snorted then turned and grabbed a muffin, sitting down at the table like she owned the place, Emily glanced at her, sighed then went back to making muffins.

I was going to have a little chat with Leah later, she wasn't about to get away with her poor treatment of my imprint.

"Hey Sam, Hey Emily, "Jared greeted easily.

Jared was the easy going person of the pack, it took a lot to rile him up but with the strain of the pack lately, he'd been feeling most of the stress because he was torn. On one hand Paul was his best friend, his brother in a way but on the other hand, he didn't like the comments that they made about Bella, he felt that it wasn't fair on her even if she was a leech.

"Morning Jared, how are you?" Emily asked politely, ignoring the holes that Leah was burning in the side of her face, I growled under my breath, Leah froze.

"Leah, you and I need to have a talk later," I said sternly, she scoffed.

"No thanks," She retorted.

"Outside **Now!" **I ordered her, she stood up automatically and went outside, Jared was watching us cautiously, Emily's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"I'll be back in a while babe," I said and kissed each of her scars.

"Be careful," She murmured then went back to talking to Jared.

I walked out the back door to where Leah was stood in the back yard, with her arms crossed over her chest, she was in bitchy mood. When I was human, I used to be scared of that face but when my imprint was being affected by her bitchiness I didn't give a fuck, Emily was her cousin and she was treating her worse than shit on the bottom of her shoe.

"What's this about Sam? I have places to be," She said, I could tell the last part was a lie.

"This is about your piss poor treatment of my imprint who is your cousin, so want to tell me why you have the need to be such a bitch to her?" I asked angrily, Leah's eyes widened before she narrowed them at me.

"She was the one who stole you from me," She spat, I rolled my eyes, Leah needed to grow the fuck up.

"I wasn't yours, if I was yours then I would have imprinted on you, I was always Emily's," I said, my hands clenched at my sides.

"That's bullshit Sam, we were going to get married, we had our whole life planned out," Leah argued.

"No, we didn't plan it, **you** planned it without ever consulting me, I'm glad that I imprinted on Emily instead of your bitchy self, not that it matters any more, your with Paul, how would Paul feel if he heard this?" I asked, Leah's eyes widened in hurt but I couldn't give a shit right now.

"You don't mean that, you can't be serious," she practically pleaded for me to take it back.

"I'm deadly serious and for punishment for your appalling behavior towards my imprint then you are banned from my home for the next two weeks and don't try telling Paul that I did it without reason, I know what a manipulative bitch you can be," I alpha ordered her, tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Sam I'm sorry," She apologized.

"It's too late, I need you to send Paul over so we can discuss some things before I head over to Bella's house," I ordered, I didn't like using the Alpha order but I knew that she wouldn't listen anyway. Her face contorted in anger as soon as I mentioned Bella's name.

"Why do you need to go to that leeches home?" She spat in disgust, her hands shaking at her sides.

"To make sure you didn't bring a war down on us," I replied seriously.

"What?" She asked.

"Weren't you listening, she works for vampire royalty and they would hunt down and kill whoever hurts her and you hurt her," I hissed out. I left her alone with a frightened expression on her face, maybe the severity of the situation would get through to her but I doubted it.

I turned and walked back into the house and saw that Seth and Will were now there, they nodded in greeting while eating chicken legs, I rolled my eyes and sat in the living room, putting my head in my hands while wondering how this mess was going to sort itself out, the last thing we needed was a leech royalty coming down here to check on Bella, that would probably make everything so much worse than it was at the moment.

I heard Emily busying herself in the kitchen and noticed that is was already midday; I'd only have a few hours till Bella gets back home from school. The concept of a decade's old vampire going to school almost made me laugh until I remembered she held our fates in her tiny hands.

I heard Paul enter the house, I could tell he was angry, great that was all we needed, Paul was the hothead of the pack and the best of our fighters, he came into the room and growled at me, I lifted my lower lip into a silent snarl and he fell silent.

"What did you say to Leah? She's at my place in pieces," Paul said angrily.

"I told her a few home truths and that she's banned from my home for two weeks," I explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Why is she banned?" Paul asked.

"Because her attitude towards my imprint is downright appalling and I'm not allowing it any more, she doesn't get to be a bitch to someone who has no control over what happened," I said angrily.

"Right then I won't be here either," He said then stood up.

"Paul **sit down!**" I growled out an order, he was being childish. He sat down reluctantly.

"You need to be here because this is your mess, hopefully because you didn't open your mouth to defend your imprint, your girlfriend could have brought a war down on our heads," I said seriously.

"I'm rejecting the imprint Sam," Paul said then winced, I knew his wolf was probably fighting and clawing at his insides, it was strange, Paul the man didn't want his imprint but his wolf was delighted. I didn't have time to ponder that because I had other things to think about.

"And? The least you could of done is explained this to her instead of leaving me to clean up your messes," I said annoyed about how he was acting like nothing wrong.

"Well I've cleaned up enough of your messes in the past," He spat angrily; I flinched internally knowing he was talking about Leah.

"At least I might not have an army of leeches on my tail," I retorted, watching him pale slightly.

"You really think that they'll come after us?" Paul whispered, I heard his heart pounding and he looked slightly ill, I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know but I think they might if I don't talk to Bella and straighten things out," I rubbed my hands over my face, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulder.

"God, what do we do?" Paul asked, sounding distressed.

"I have to go talk to Isabella and then we'll see how things go on from there," I answered and then Paul stood up, clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," He said then walked to the kitchen.

I leant back in my chair and sighed, Paul and I had grown distant since Leah started phasing, and I think she hated the closeness between us but whether she liked it or not we were family, we were pack. I knew Paul would do what Leah wanted, not out of love but because he didn't want to argue with Leah, I didn't blame him though. I don't mean to be horrible but Leah has some anger issues that she needs to work through, no-one can stand her when she's in a foul mood because she attacks the pack members who try to help her so now we just leave her be.

This whole mess could have been easily resolved if Paul had just opened his mouth, shut Leah up and explained everything to Bella himself instead of a raging Leah but no he stood there like an idiot and now could have signed our death warrants.

The whole pack had warned Leah and Paul that something like this would happen, not Paul imprinting on a leech obviously but Paul imprinting, especially when Leah phased and they didn't imprint on each other but they said no they were together for life. They should have done the best thing and parted ways mutually but no they were both selfish and both said they would never imprint and now look what happened.

I wish that I could hate Bella for moving to Forks but I couldn't because it wasn't her fault, the smile on her face when she looked at Paul suggested she knew they were mates and were happy about it, not caring about the fact he was a wolf, the look in her eyes when she found out that Paul was in a relationship with someone else will forever haunt me, she looked so defeated and resigned and underneath that she looked broken, I had a feeling something terrible had happened to her before but I wasn't sure what.

I stood up and decided it was best to patrol for a few hours, we hadn't had much leech activity but it was better to be safe than sorry, I stretched out my muscles and went into the kitchen, Emily was sat at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, I smiled then leaned down to kiss her head, she smiled and looked up at me.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked, running a hand over my shoulder soothingly, my inner wolf purred as my mate soothed me.

"I'll be okay when I know where we stand, all the scenarios are What Ifs at the moment, I'm going to go patrol for a few hours and then speak to Isabella, when I get back then you and I can maybe have a movie night?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her as I crouched beside her.

"Hmm that sounds good, want me to make some cookies and get some popcorn?" She asked. I smiled.

"I can grab some popcorn on the way back if you like and it's up to you if you want to make cookies, either way I'm happy, as long as I have you snuggled up with me that's all I need," I murmured into her neck, she shivered and I grinned.

"I have to go to the store anyway so I can grab some then," Emily smiled then gave me a tender kiss on the lips, whenever our lips touched a jolt of electricity would jolt through me.

"Okay baby, well I'll be back in a little while, okay?" I asked, she hummed in agreement then went back to reading.

I stood up and walked out the backdoor, stripping out of my cut offs and tying them to my leg with a piece of rope, I phased and then took off for the border line, my nose to the ground.

A few hours later of no sign of unknown leeches I realized Bella must be on her way home soon, I knew she didn't live with the other Cullen's and that she lived on her own because Christian had come across her scent all over a house on his way to Port Angeles, I took the wooded root because it would be faster to get to her house phased, I knew from Christian's mind the woods went behind her house.

I immerged from the tree's 10 minutes later and in the coverage of the trees I phased back and pulled on my cut offs. It was in a nice area with a few neighbors but they weren't that close so Bella still had an illusion of privacy. I went around to the front of her house and sat on the porch swing waiting for her.

About 20 minutes later, I heard a rumbling of an engine and just then a black Mustang pulled up in front of the house, I whistled low, it was an impressive ride, I stood up as Bella hopped out of the car, my eyebrows shot up in surprise when I saw her wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater than was obviously two sizes two big and a pair of blue chucks. She didn't look as snobby as the other Cullen's who always seemed to look immaculate. She spotted me almost instantly and I could see panic forming on her face, she must think I was here with bad news about Paul.

"Bella, Paul's fine, I just wanted to talk to you, we didn't get a chance with what happened the other day," I trailed off uncomfortably, thinking about Leah and how her rage had abruptly stopped our conversation the other day. I saw her relax slightly so I had been right about her worrying for Paul's safety.

She walked up the front steps, looking kind of nervous as she turned her back to open the front door; I saw her muscles tense, knowing her instincts were probably screaming at her not to turn her back on an enemy. I stood out on the front porch uncomfortably as she walked inside, I didn't want to just invade her space so I waited for her invitation. She took off her coat and noticed I was still standing in the same place.

"You can come in," She said.

"Thank you," I replied as I stepped inside her home, she led me to her living room, I noticed that she kept quite a bit of distance between the two of us; I wondered if it was because of the stench, I knew that we smelt unpleasant to leeches.

I looked around her living room in surprise, I had seen the inside of the Cullen living room because of the massive glass wall they had, the Cullen's home had always been super tidy, not a hair out of place and it always creeped me out because it looked almost clinical whereas Bella's home looked lived in, she had a TV in the corner with an obscene amount of DVD's and CD's.

Bella caught my surprised looked and raised an eyebrow at me in question, I cleared my throat quietly, feeling embarrassed at being caught looking around in surprise. I could feel heat spreading through my cheeks and it took me a few moments to realize that I was blushing, if Bella saw it she didn't comment.

"Sorry, it looks so different to the other Cullen house," I replied, still flushed with embarrassment.

"This is my home Sam, I brought it with my own money, it has nothing to do with the Cullen's, I prefer my house to be cozy and homey not a showroom," She said with a steel edge, I frowned in confusion. But Carlisle had said.

"I thought you were part of the Cullen coven?" I asked, confused.

"Nope," She answered then sighed.

"But Carlisle said you were part of his coven," I protested but Bella waved it off and snorted.

"They seem to think that just because my sister is part of their coven, that automatically makes me one too, I say that's bullshit," She said with the same steel edge she used moments ago.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized, not wanting to offend the woman who held the fate of my family and pack in her hands. She shrugged.

"No, it's my fault, I'm a little touchy today," She said with a sigh and sunk into a comfortable looking armchair. I realized the mating pull was starting to get troublesome for her.

"It's starting to get bad isn't it?" I asked with pity in my voice, I knew what she was going through, kind of, I had tried to stay away from Emily when she asked me to at the beginning of our relationship and it had almost killed me, it got worse with every day and I knew Paul would be suffering as well, especially with his wolf giving him hell for staying with Leah.

"It's hurting a little but I'll be fine," She replied, I could tell she was lying but I nodded, not calling her out on it because it would cause more harm than good right now. I didn't want to piss her off.

"So you know that Paul is rejecting the imprint right?" I asked hesitantly, as soon as I said that, she doubled over in pain and I knew that it hurt to know your imprint didn't want you, she gasped for air and I stayed where I was, not comfortable doing anything else.

"Yes," She breathed after a few moments, obviously calmed down.

"How do you feel about it? Are you going to be okay?" I asked with worry lacing my voice, I knew it was probably written all over my face too, I didn't want the pack to have to face a war with the leeches because I knew we would have casualties at the least and definitely some fatalities and I just couldn't think about that right now. Bella looked thoughtful for a second then her face scrunched up.

"As long as he's happy, there's things I can't give him that Leah can," She said, her voice catching at the end, it was obviously painful for her to ask, she dropped her head and drew in a deep shaky breath, I can't believe that it was going to be this easy.

"So you're not going to fight for it?" I asked in surprise.

"Why would I? It's obvious him and Leah are in a serious relationship, it's not fair for me to try and split them up, if the pull gets worse then I could always leave for a little while, maybe go to Italy," She said with a smile and a look of nostalgia washed over her, I wondered what was in Italy that made her smile so.

"What's in Italy? If you don't mind me asking, "I asked genuinely curious about this woman in front of me.

"The Volturi are based in Italy," She replied easily. That name rung a bell and I thought back to first time we met and it clicked.

"The vampire royalty?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"What exactly is it that you do for them?" I asked with curiosity radiating from every pore.

"I basically go out with normally three other Volturi guards and we go gather information for our masters and then if they deem the particular vampire a threat to our race then we take them out, I guess you could say I'm an assassin of kinds, only last year I took out a warlord and an army of 100 newborn vampires on my own," I sat there in shock and confusion as she explained.

"Newborn armies?" I gasped out, hoping it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be.

"Down South, there are a lot of greedy vampires, mainly near Texas and Mexico," She tried to explain but a question I had came tumbling out, cutting her off.

"Why Texas and Mexico?" I asked it was two random places out of the whole of the USA.

"Let me try to say this politely, imagine you're looking at a map and every person who lives in the South is a red dot, the vampires are fighting for the red dots," She explained carefully, obviously trying not to upset me.

"What?" Was my brilliant and witty response.

"They're hunting for feeding grounds," She said bluntly, rolling her eyes. I started to shake thinking about the leeches fighting for humans like they were meaningless, Bella looked away to give me some privacy as I forced the phase back and calmed down.

"What are Newborns?" I asked, Bella looked frustrated but answered anyway.

"They are newly made vampires, the warlords make them because they have even more strength, speed and their even more vicious than most vampires," I felt sick as she explained. "Most of them don't survive the first year," She shook my head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because most of them are either killed on the battle grounds or their creators cull them when they reach the one year mark because that's when their strength and speed starts to wane, only maybe 1 in about 100 will survive, if they are deemed useful by their creators or they manage to escape and survive," She said, leaning back in her chair. I tried getting my head round this but it was a lot to absorb in such little time.

"This goes on a lot?" I asked.

"There's always one or two at a time, it's trying to hunt them down that's the tricky part, they like staying under the Volturi radar, then there are the people who create Immortal Children," She said with sadness radiating from her.

"Immortal Children?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Some vampires have such strong maternal instincts and because they can't have children of their own they turn human children any ages from newborn babies to about the age of 14, after the age of 14 it's fine to turn them, the reason these Immortal children are forbidden is because they have little to no control and they end up destroying many villages," She said with such sadness I felt sorry for her, until I realized what she had said.

How could people do that? They were just children, no-one deserves to have to be stuck in body like that for all eternity and the fact they murder hundreds, that's appalling.

"That's disgusting," I spat out in disgust, Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"Some women get desperate," Bella spat back, anger evident from her posture. Then a thought popped into my head.

"So you created one of these monstrosities," I said with such anger, my shaking was getting worse, Bella hissed out in warning.

"God no, doesn't mean I can't understand their pains and urges," She stated angrily.

"I could never understand why someone would do that," I said while shaking my head, the anger was still hot and burning deep inside me.

"No you wouldn't because you get to live a fairly human life and you get to have as many children and grandchildren as you like, whereas most female vampires are turned against their will, most of them already had families and children and others crave them like people crave oxygen," Bella said with anger clear in my voice, I realized then that she must have maternal urges that she could never fulfill she was trapped in the body of a teenager. I hung my head as this realization hit me, knowing I offended her and angered her. Something I had told myself not to do, for the safety of my pack.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to offend you," I said with a sigh, she waved off the apology.

"Just don't do it again," She said sharply, looking deeply offended since I accused her of creating an abomination.

"Okay so changing the subject, how often do you get called away for your missions?" I asked, wanting to avoid any more confrontation.

"I can get called away at any time, things seem quiet at the moment," She replied, relaxing into her chair again.

"Are these missions dangerous?" I asked in concern, knowing if she got hurt Paul would feel it.

"Most of the time but the four of us is skilled in fighting and other things," She smirked.

"Do you realize that if you get killed on these missions it would kill Paul," I said as a frown made itself known on my face.

"I'm not going to stop doing my missions if that's what you're hinting at," She replied, narrowing her eyes at me accusingly, I gulped silently.

"I just don't want to see Paul hurt," I said carefully.

"Well I shall do my best not to get torn to shreds," She replied sarcastically which I didn't appreciate, maybe I could get her to see my point of view.

"Because your Paul's imprint that makes you a part of the pack, we're very close to each other in the pack brother and sisters almost, we werewolves try to protect our pack members so I didn't mean to offend you," I started to say but Bella burst out laughing, I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what on earth she found so hysterical. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're not werewolves." She replied seriously, I froze, frowning at her, of course we were werewolves, didn't she see the huge wolves we turn into.

"What? Yes we are," I argued.

"No, you're not, you're shape shifters. There is no way your werewolves otherwise known as Children of the Moon," She shook her head.

"How do you know?" I asked with suspicion, wondering how she knew all this when we didn't.

"I've been attacked and killed a few werewolves in my time, their rabid dangerous creatures who only change under the full moon, their change takes hours and is so painful plus they don't have packs, they are mostly loners unless they're mated," She explained, my eyebrows shot up, we weren't werewolves? Impossible. I shook my head in denial.

"You've seen real werewolves?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. I'd have to see them to kill them, it was one of my missions, a particular werewolf was turning people, killing them left and right, made a bloody mess that I had to clear up," Bella said with exasperation clear in her voice.

"If working for the Volturi and whatever it's called is so dangerous then why don't you leave them?" I asked.

"Why would I want to leave? They are the family I've never had, they've supported my decision to turn Vegetarian, hell they were the ones that told me about feeding off animals instead of humans," she said defensively.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I said softly, hoping to defuse the tension.

"You seem to be saying that alot today but you keep doing it," She glared at me, I sighed.

"So why haven't you joined the Cullen's?" I asked curiously. Wondering why she wouldn't join her sisters coven, it didn't make sense to me.

"I'm already a member of several other covens, plus they creep me out a little," She explained to me with a shudder.

"Do you mind me asking which covens?" I asked, I shook my head.

"There's the coven in Denali, the Egyptian Coven, The Italian, The Amazonians, The American Nomads and then there is the Whitlock coven, you've already met the leader of the Whitlock Coven," She said. I looked at her in shock as to how many covens there were, I thought vampires were rare but obviously not that rare.

"I have, who is it?" I asked, running through the possibilities in my head.

"Jasper," She replied easily.

"The Cullen?" I asked incredulously. I wasn't expecting that for sure.

"Mhmm, he's actually one of the most feared vampires in the world," She said nonchalantly.

"He is? Why?" I asked, Bella obviously saw something because she laughed. I didn't think he looked that terrifying more like a lap dog to be honest with you.

"Not my story to tell," She replied, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Talking about Whitlock's, the remaining two coven members will be coming to Forks to stay for a little while," She announced, I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" I asked with confusion.

"Coven reunion," She smiled a knowing smile.

"Are they vegetarian?" I asked cautiously, staring at Bella for a hint of deceit.

"They will be for the duration of their stay in Forks," She replied as if it was nothing other than saying the 'sky was blue'.

"What does that mean?" I growled at her, hoping I had misheard, she glared.

"Exactly what I just said," She replied.

"They cannot come here if they are not vegetarian," I felt my lip curl back in a snarl.

"You can't stop them, it's a free country," She stated. The hell I can't, they'll be roasting on a pyre before they step inside Forks.

"We'll kill them," I stated, Bella let out a feral snarl, her eyes flashing black, she looked truly terrifying and she slid into a crouch, I did the same, forgetting that I was supposed to be making peace with her.

"You'll have to kill me first, you can't kill every red eyed Vampire that crosses into Forks without a proper reason, not all red eyed vampires are evil, if you try taking them all out you'll have a war with the vampires on your shoulders and I shall side with my vampire family every time," She said with fierce protectiveness.

That shocked me out of my anger, I stood up straight and so did Bella, I could feel disbelief written all over my face, she would fight us for some red eyed leech that slaughtered humans?

"You would fight your mate?" I asked unsteadily.

"If he was a threat to my family yes, I don't even know the guy and it's not like we're together so it's really no skin off my back but would you be prepared to fight hundreds of vampires hell bent on revenge just because you couldn't give someone the benefit of the doubt?" Bella asked seriously, I thought it over for a few moments.

"I guess you're right," I sighed; she obviously took it as a sign of defeat because she sat back down.

"Damn straight I am," She said with a smirk.

I hope that the vampires behave themselves because if they don't then all hell will break loose, I know the pack won't be too happy with me agreeing to her argument but its for the good of everyone, a vampire army could decimate Forks and La Push in minutes.

* * *

**Okay so here's a little insight into the mind of Sam, the chapter will be like this and have both Sam's and Bella's POV as well so they carry on their conversation.**

**For the people who asked for longer chapters, I hope this suits your needs :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so we're starting with Sam this time, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with them.**

* * *

Sam's Pov (Continued)

There were a few minutes of awkward silence between us as the remaining tension swirled around the room, we were both deep in our thoughts. I was thinking about what a war could do to our tribe, it would probably decimate it. The pack wasn't ready to go to war either and I knew Bella was right, if we kept killing off red eye vampires without at least asking some questions then we could end up killing the wrong person and have a few vengeful vampires on our tails, especially if those particular vampires had mates.

They could go to these Volturi people and plead for help in their revenge and maybe just maybe the royalties would say yes and then they'd send armies after us to get revenge and that wouldn't be good for us, we'd end up with a war on our asses and I don't think it'd be a war that we'd win, I mean there were only over a dozen of us and there could be hundreds of vampires and Bella would fight against the wolves if she felt her family was in danger. Or we could end up killing someone that's important, say like a member of the Volturi without ever realizing who they were and if they were important enough then we'd have them after us. I shuddered as I thought about hundreds of red eye vamps fighting against us.

I was still stunned that she'd said that she'd fight against us, at first I thought she was doing it to frighten me but the look in her eye told me that she was deadly serious; she would fight her mate if it meant keeping her family safe. I know it would probably hurt her in the long run so I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I knew that if Paul had been single and wanted to work this out then maybe she would help defend us but I knew it was too late for that, the damage had been done.

I hoped that Paul would do the right thing and stay away from Bella but I knew there was a chance that it might not happen because I know Paul. Paul can be greedy and selfish and thinks with his dick most of the time; I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like hurt Isabella because if he did from what Bella had been saying then we'd have some leeches after us. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw Bella was still looking deep in thought while tracing patterns on her armchair's arm rest, I cleared my throat quietly and Bella looked up startled, I think she was so deep in thought she forgot I was here.

"So Bella, how did you meet all these covens you became a part of?" I asked her, I was genuinely curious because I didn't think there were that many covens out there.

"I mainly ran into them while travelling the continents, you have a lot of time when you live forever," She murmured wistfully then shook her head slightly and placed a smile on them, "One of the American nomadic covens has my sire in it, I visit her every 5 years or so," She says with a fond smile.

"Do you mind if I ask how you became a vampire?" I asked.

Bella's posture stiffened almost immediately and I saw something that looked like agony flash through her eyes as she curled up in her chair, I kicked myself for bringing up a touchy subject, Bella had horror in her eyes so I knew that it was really bad.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk about it," She croaked out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I apologized, feeling like an idiot.

"No it's fine, I just can't talk about it right now," She said then slowly relaxed, losing the horrified look.

"So tell me a little bit about your covens," I said, changing the subject, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well the coven in Denali is made up of 7 vampires, they're vegetarian too, head of the coven is a woman called Tanya, her and her two sisters Irina and Kate are the women behind the legends of the Succubae," She said with a fond smile. Wait, Succubae?

"What do you mean?"

"They need sex like they do blood otherwise they feel like they're going to explode, it's a physical need and it's hard to control it, before they became vegetarian they used to take men to their beds and suck them dry," She said nonchalantly, my wolf growled at the thoughts of innocent humans dying.

"Why didn't they find another way?" I asked.

"Sam they're all over a thousand years old, their sire who they looked to as a mother created an immortal child, she was destroyed along with the child, she was relieved that it had come to an end but the sisters have always held the Volturi in contempt because they executed their mother, they basically lost themselves for a few years and gorged on human blood and sex, it helped soothe their demons," Bella explained, I felt a little queasy, I could understand why they were upset but the woman had created a monstrosity.

"Wait, 1000 years old?" I rasped out, eyes wide.

"They're pretty young for a vampire, I'm practically an infant and I'm almost a century old, my masters are over 2500 years old and I know a few older vampires," Bella said.

Holy shit that's old, I thought Bella was old but these people are decrepit. I thought about what some of them must have seen. Some of them must have been around when Jesus walked the Earth, if he did. I wasn't a major believer in religion anymore.

"So tell me some more about these covens," I wanted to know more. Bella's eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know about these covens?" I was confused at the amount of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm a curious man Bella," I said.

"Well you know what they say about curiosity, it can kill the cat or in this case it could kill the big bad wolf," She said deathly calm with a hint of underlying threat and authority, I gulped. My brain suddenly clicked that I may be fishing for info on how to destroy her covens, I better put those thoughts out of her head.

"I just want to know, no hidden agendas, I swear," I promised, Bella sighed then nodded.

"Alright then, well Irina and Kate are both mated, Tanya is not, Irina is married to Laurent who is a friend of my sire and her mate, he was one of the first vampires I met, he is very kind and helped me adjust when Victoria and James left to reconnect and Katie is mated to Garrett, he is also a kind man and they often call up to check on me," She said with a fond smile, she obviously liked these people.

"The two remaining coven members are a mated couple by the names of Carmen and Eleazar, Eleazar was once part of the Volturi, he can help find out if a vampire is special, he left once he found his mate in Carmen and they soon found the three Sisters and have been together since," She explained.

"What do you mean by Special Vampires?" I asked, almost hoping the answer was good.

"That Sam is another story for another time." Bella dismissed the question, I huffed in disappointment, and Bella grinned.

"The Egyptian coven is made up of two mated couples, there is Amun and Kebi, the coven leaders and Tia and Benjamin, they're adopted children, I met them while travelling through Egypt, I was swimming in the red sea when I Amun came across me, and he thought I might have been a threat but soon dismissed that idea. Kebi hardly ever speaks, I think I've heard her voice twice, she only ever speaks to her mate."

"Benjamin is very shy and so is his mate, they are only teenagers but they are so wise, they have been around for a very long time, longer than me anyway," She said with a smirk.

"Well there are too many coven members of the Volturi to list but I'll tell you about my masters and their mates, there are three of them, Marcus, Caius and Aro, they are all about the same age. The wives are Didyme, Anthendora and Sulpicia. I get along with the wives brilliantly, they don't leave the castle much but they enjoy going out in their private gardens," Bella said with a smile.

"Then there are the Whitlock's, Char and Peter are a mated couple, they are erm, how do I put this, very amorous people, as I'm sure you'll see in a few days, they only hunt the scum of the earth or people who are already on their death beds. I love them like siblings and Peter and I fight like siblings too, I care more about them than I do my own sister at this point, she has changed so much," Bella trailed off sadly, I could see a look of sadness pass over her face and I knew she missed someone, whether it was this Char and Peter or Rosalie I'm not sure.

"Jasper you already know so I won't go into detail about him the nomads are James and Victoria, Victoria is my sire and she helped me through my newborn stage with ease and James was wary at first but then he became like a friend to me, he's a little rough around the edges but that makes it funnier to wind him up," She said with a mischievous smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"Then finally there are the Amazonians," I sat up straighter, the Amazon has always fascinated me, "I was in South America and decided what the hell and went to the Amazon, one day I was out hunting in the forest, looking for new wildlife to hunt when suddenly I was tackled by a vampire, we fought for a while and pretty much nearly killed each other but she backed down and I wasn't going to attack a vampire behind their back. She introduced herself as Zafrina and I introduced myself, she wanted to know why I was on her land."

"I apologized and told her I didn't realize the territory had been claimed so I would leave immediately, Zafrina told me to follow her, I thought she was leading me to a way out but then I came across three tents in a small clearing with two other female vampires there, I tensed ready for a fight but Zafrina introduced me to her sisters Kachiri and Senna. Kachiri was their creator and had created them because they were her best friends in her human life."

"I stayed with them for a while, I was interested in the way they lived and they too were interested in the way I lived, they rarely leave the Pantanal wetlands, only leaving to hunt, they are quite feral looking women who wear hides as clothes, I found it quite disturbing at first but I got used to it. They showed me all the beautiful sights they knew in the rainforest and they made me an honorary member," Bella finished with a smile.

I was in awe of Bella, she had seen so much. Met so many different people, it wasn't a surprise that most people liked her, hell I was her mortal enemy and I was starting to like her, she wasn't a pushover yet she wasn't a complete bitch like Leah either.

"Wow," Was all I could say in response, Bella just smiled.

"Yep," She said, popping the p.

Just then Bella's phone started ringing, Bella frowned, she obviously wasn't expecting anyone to call but she hopped up out of her chair and dug through her bag until she brought out an iPhone, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, all these vampires seemed to have the best of everything, Bella answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Bells, it's me," a rough sounding male voice came through the other line.

Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she started jumping up and down on the spot excitedly, I'm guessing she knew him then.

"Alistair," She breathed out, okay so maybe she liked him more than a friend.

**Bella POV.**

While Sam was deep in thought, my thoughts drifted off, would I really fight against my mate for my family, of course I would. It wasn't like Paul was going to suddenly change his mind and declare that he hoped that we could work things out, no I was a complete idiot if I ever thought that was going to happen.

Even though he doesn't know me it seems he hated me before he met me, I guess that's the whole mortal enemy's thing for ya. Even if it was just because of that then he should of stopped his girlfriend before she made a fool out of both Leah and myself, it was obvious Paul had no balls otherwise he'd have at least either told me to fuck off or he'd have pulled Leah away so she could calm down.

I knew that Sam was probably only here for the sake of his pack, I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking that he was here to be my friend. He was here because of what I had said the other day, that if I was hurt then the Volturi would probably pay them a visit. It wasn't just because of my gifts it was because they were my family, my best friend Jane would probably have Leah on the floor writhing in pain beside Paul before anyone could blink, Demetri and Felix, who were like my big brothers would threaten them, standing there looking all terrifying and shit.

Heidi was another of my best friends would probably try to use her allure in order to get them to jump off the nearest cliff, not that that would do them much harm, I chuckled inwardly at my Italian family. A few of them didn't like me, mainly Corin because she hated the fact her gift couldn't be used while I was in the vicinity, seems the vindictive little bitch hated the loss of her power, not that it was such a spectacular gift to belong with, her gift was basically a little like Didyme, whereas Didyme kept everyone happy around her, Corin could only make them content even if there limbs were being torn off.

A lot of people thought that Didyme had a crap gift but I found it very useful, especially when I was down in the dumps, sometimes something would trigger flashbacks from the night of my change and I'd be distraught and think about all the things I could never have and all I would have to do is sit in the tower and Didyme would find me, wrap her arm around my shoulder and hold me as I moped but thirty seconds later I would feel so happy, I would hug her and thank her.

Didyme's gift was an enigma, it could penetrate my gift and it could even penetrate people whose gifts were that they could be immune to others gifts. No-one knew how it worked but most people who were in Volturi were thankful for her gift, a lot of us had either rough human lives, a horrific change or a terrifying few years at the beginning of our immortal lives.

Jane was one of the people who understood why I was the way I am, when she was human, she was raped by a boy from her village because he had taken a liken to her with her long blonde hair that she used to wear down and startling blue eyes, it terrified her and she couldn't tell anyone because he was a wealthy man's son and she was just a maid's daughter, her brother Alec found out about and he beat the shit out of him.

Alec was soon beat by a few of the boys from the village and whenever Jane saw them out and around she would give them what I called 'the evil eye' and they became scared of her and then started to call her a witch, it didn't help that Jane didn't find herself caring enough to shoot down the accusations so they put her on trial and then accused Alec of being her accomplice and were almost burnt at the stake, thankfully Aro came across them and decided he wanted to make them part of the Volturi.

I had held Jane that day while we both sobbed over what we had lost and how long it would take for us to trust someone enough to give them our hearts. Jane also hadn't found her mate; her brother had in a female vampire called Renata. She was a shield like me but nowhere near as powerful, she could only shield herself and another person.

Just then I heard a throat clear and my head shot up and I relaxed slightly when I saw Sam sitting there, I had been so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize he was still there. I almost kicked myself for not being focused, it could have been an unfriendly vampire and I could have been in a pyre by now, not that I really minded.

"So Bella, how did you meet all these covens you became a part of?" Sam asked.

"I mainly ran into them while travelling the continents, you have a lot of time when you live forever," I said wistfully, most of them had tried to kill to me at first but we vampires at territorial and don't like others coming onto our land so it's my fault.

"Do you mind if I ask how you became a vampire?" Sam asked.

I felt all my muscles tense as soon as the question left his mouth, I curled up in on myself so that I could protect myself, I was mentally slapping myself for showing weakness but I couldn't find it in myself to care right now, I had a sudden image in my head of Royce leaning over me, unbuckling his pants, I came back to the present with a jolt.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk about it," I managed to croak out. Sam probably thought I was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked," He apologized, I could see he meant it.

"No it's fine, I just can't talk about it right now," I said then leant back in my chair, slowly uncurling myself.

"So tell me a little bit about your covens," Sam said, changing the covens, I felt a little suspicious but I'd give him a little info and see what happens.

"Well the coven in Denali is made up of 7 vampires, they're vegetarian too, head of the coven is a woman called Tanya, her and her two sisters Irina and Kate are the women behind the legends of the Succubae," I said with a fond smile, even if those girls were completely obsessed with sex they were still great people to hang out with.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"They need sex like they do blood otherwise they feel like they're going to explode, it's a physical need and it's hard to control it, before they became vegetarian they used to take men to their beds and suck them dry," I said, watching Sam's reaction in my peripheral vision, he seemed a little angry.

"Why didn't they find another way?" Sam asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Sam they're all over a thousand years old, their sire who they looked to as a mother created an immortal child, she was destroyed along with the child, she was relieved that it had come to an end but the sisters have always held the Volturi in contempt because they executed their mother, they basically lost themselves for a few years and gorged on human blood and sex, it helped soothe their demons," I explained, feeling sadness wash over me, Sasha had been a wonderful mother to the girls but she just wanted a baby so much, too much even and created the worst thing she could.

"Wait, 1000 years old?" Sam asked his eyes wide as saucers.

"They're pretty young for a vampire, I'm practically an infant and I'm almost a century old, my masters are over 2500 years old and I know a few older vampires," I said, I knew a lot of older vampires, and Carlisle was only a teenager to most vampires because he was only about 300 years old or so.

I could see that this had come as a shock to him, what did he think we were all only under 100 or something, we'd been around since the beginning and we were here to stay it seems. 100 years old is nothing compared to some and to others it seems so old until they reach 100. Time does fly by when you're a vampire; I think it somehow moves differently because we know we have an eternity so minutes, hours and month's even years mean nothing at all to us.

"So tell me some more about these covens," Sam asked curiously. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, if he was digging for info on my family just for his own pack to hunt them down then he can think again, I'll tear him apart before he blinks.

"Why do you want to know about these covens?" He seemed startled at my question and suspicion.

"I'm a curious man Bella," Sam answered.

"Well you know what they say about curiosity, it can kill the cat or in this case it could kill the big bad wolf," I said with a voice I used for my opponents on my missions, it was deathly calm but it had an undercurrent of authority and threat.

"I just want to know, no hidden agendas, I swear," Sam promised, I bit my lip and decided he was telling the truth so I sighed and nodded, going on with my tale.

"Alright then, well Irina and Kate are both mated, Tanya is not, Irina is married to Laurent who is a friend of my sire and her mate, he was one of the first vampires I met, he is very kind and helped me adjust when Victoria and James left to reconnect and Katie is mated to Garrett, he is also a kind man and they often call up to check on me, "I said with a fond smile.

"The two remaining coven members are a mated couple by the names of Carmen and Eleazar, Eleazar was once part of the Volturi, he can help find out if a vampire is special, he left once he found his mate in Carmen and they soon found the three Sisters and have been together since," I explained.

"What do you mean by Special Vampires?" Sam asked, almost reluctantly.

"That Sam is another story for another time." I dismissed the question, I knew that I was giving enough information away as it is; I didn't need the wolves after us because they felt even more threatened because we had gifts.

"The Egyptian coven is made up of two mated couples, there is Amun and Kebi, the coven leaders and Tia and Benjamin, they're adopted children, I met them while travelling through Egypt, I was swimming in the red sea when I Amun came across me, and he thought I might have been a threat but soon dismissed that idea. Kebi hardly ever speaks, I think I've heard her voice twice, she only ever speaks to her mate."

"Benjamin is very shy and so is his mate, they are only teenagers but they are so wise, they have been around for a very long time, longer than me anyway," I said with a smirk, I remembered when Ben had tested my shield by flinging flaming rocks at me.

"Well there are too many coven members of the Volturi to list but I'll tell you about my masters and their mates, there are three of them, Marcus, Caius and Aro, they are all about the same age. The wives are Didyme, Anthendora and Sulpicia. I get along with the wives brilliantly, they don't leave the castle much but they enjoy going out in their private gardens," I said. I was one of the only people allowed up in the tower at Volterra which is wear the three kings and they're mates have their chambers.

"Then there are the Whitlock's, Char and Peter are a mated couple, they are erm, how do I put this, very amorous people, as I'm sure you'll see in a few days, they only hunt the scum of the earth or people who are already on their death beds. I love them like siblings and Peter and I fight like siblings too, I care more about them than I do my own sister at this point, she has changed so much," I trailed off, thinking about how much my little Rosie had changed, she wasn't my little Rosie anymore, she was a class A bitch.

I missed the way she'd smile whenever I called her Rosie Posy which she only allowed me to do in private, I was forbidden to show affection to her outside the house, Rosalie had an image to maintain, I knew she could be a stuck up bitch but at the end of the day she still came into my bed chamber with her favorite hairbrush and begged me to brush her hair, she would also come into my room if there was a thunderstorm and slept with me, our brothers would normally follow, curling up around me like puppies.

"Jasper you already know so I won't go into detail about him the nomads are James and Victoria, Victoria is my sire and she helped me through my newborn stage with ease and James was wary at first but then he became like a friend to me, he's a little rough around the edges but that makes it funnier to wind him up," I said with a mischievous smirk, remembering when I threw James in the water because he had made a comment I didn't like, I claimed he needed a wash when he demanded to know why I had thrown him in and he just scowled at me for the rest of the day, Victoria just laughed, hugged me while whispering 'Thank You' in my ear, it was obvious she thought her mate was getting a little ripe too.

"Then finally there are the Amazonians," Sam sat up straight, like a little kid who is suddenly interested in what the teacher was saying, "I was in South America and decided what the hell and went to the Amazon, one day I was out hunting in the forest, looking for new wildlife to hunt when suddenly I was tackled by a vampire, we fought for a while and pretty much nearly killed each other but she backed down and I wasn't going to attack a vampire behind their back. She introduced herself as Zafrina and I introduced myself, she wanted to know why I was on her land."

"I apologized and told her I didn't realize the territory had been claimed so I would leave immediately, Zafrina told me to follow her, I thought she was leading me to a way out but then I came across three tents in a small clearing with two other female vampires there, I tensed ready for a fight but Zafrina introduced me to her sisters Kachiri and Senna. Kachiri was their creator and had created them because they were her best friends in her human life."

"I stayed with them for a while, I was interested in the way they lived and they too were interested in the way I lived, they rarely leave the Pantanal wetlands, only leaving to hunt, they are quite feral looking women who wear hides as clothes, I found it quite disturbing at first but I got used to it. They showed me all the beautiful sights they knew in the rainforest and they made me an honorary member, "I finished with a smile, I remembering them taking my clothes and burning them and giving me knew hide vests and pants, they were actually pretty comfortable.

Sam was just sat there digesting all of this so I let him, it had been a long few hours and he had learnt a lot about himself and the vampire world in such a short time, his brain was going to need time to sift through it all.

"Wow," Was all he said a few moments later.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

Just then my phone started ringing, I frowned and thought of the people who might be calling me and came up with nothing, I realized the phone was still ringing so I jumped up and ran to the hall where my bag lay, I dug around in it until I found the phone, I answered it as I walked back into the living room without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Bells, it's me," an English accent came through from the other end and it made my dead heart swell.

The person on the other line was someone I'd had a secret crush on for a long time, only Jane, Charlotte, Heidi and the wives knew about it, not even Aro knew. I almost squealed out in excitement but restrained myself when I realized I hadn't responded in a few seconds.

"Alistair," I breathed, happy to hear from him again.

* * *

**A lot of you may be wondering why I bought Alistair into this.. well you'll find out at a later date, I promise he has a part to play in all this :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**We're starting off with Bella this time..**

**Disclaimer - I do Not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play around with it.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov.**

"Alistair, it's so good to hear from you," I said, feeling slightly breathless, Sam was watching me with curiosity but all I could care about was the man on the other side of this line.

"I was just calling to see if you were up for a visit?" He asked softly, I almost grinned at the thought of seeing him again; it's been almost 7 years.

"Of course, I'd always make time to see you," I said happily, then felt embarrassed when I realized Sam was listening.

"I'd hoped you say that, so I'm in Seattle right now a little place called The Phoenix Tail, how about you come meet me here at 8 and we can make a night of it?" He said hopefully, I bit my lip to hold back a grin, I would love to spend a night with Alistair, and he always makes the venom in my body boil in a good way. Plus he is very good company and knows how to party.

"I'm in, what kind of place are we going, the usual?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll see you in 3 hours," he said then hung up; I put my phone down then turned to Sam.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting any calls," I apologized, Sam waved his hand dismissively.

"Its fine, so a friend of yours?" He asked with a knowing smile, if I could blush, I'd be about as red as a tomato right now.

"Yes he is, a very good friend, I haven't seen him in almost 7 years," I sighed, we were friends but I hoped we could be more, that wasn't going to happen, Alistair hadn't met his mate yet so I knew that one day if anything happened we'd have to leave one another.

Sam looked at the clock in front of me and sighed, he stood up, brushing his hands off on his cut offs, I noticed that the men I saw yesterday and Sam today, didn't wear shirts, I wondered if it was an intimidation things or whether they're body temperature ran higher than normal.

"Well I'd best be going, I told Emily I'd come home early and spend the night with her," Sam explained, I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Emily?" I asked curiously.

"My mate, Leah's cousin," Sam explained, I growled internally at the mention of Leah's name.

"Ah right, well I have to start getting ready anyway," I said with a smile then stood up, I walked to the front door, my muscles tense from instincts once again screaming at me not to turn my back on the enemy. Once I reached the front door, I turned to face him.

"It was nice to meet you under better circumstances and thank you for telling me more about you and the pack," Sam said kindly, I knew he wanted nothing more than to leave so I opened the front door and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too, have a good night," I said kindly as he jogged down the front steps and towards the forest.

"You too," He waved over his shoulder then disappeared into the forest line.

I closed the front door and ran upstairs, excitement coursing through my whole body as I jumped in the shower without waiting for it to heat up, it didn't matter of course but I loved steaming showers, they always wash away the days troubles, I hummed to myself as I washed my hair, breathing in the smell of apple shampoo, I love my apple shampoo. I think that's because I loved eating apples when I was a girl.

10 minutes later I was standing in my bathroom, drying myself off as I slipped my robe on, I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself, I was practically buzzing with excitement, I guess it happens when you're about to meet up with the object of your affections, I sighed thinking about Alistair then flitted into my room, glad my bedroom blinds were closed because I knew Sam was still outside my house with two others, it was creepy but I didn't have time to care, I put my iPod on and sang along with Europe's, Rock the Night.

I pulled on a black lace bra and matching panties, I had a bit of a thing when it came to underwear and socks, they had to match or I won't wear them. Weird I know. I walked into my wardrobe and scanned my racks for outfit inspiration, I wanted to make an effort but I didn't want it to be obviously done.

I found a long t-shirt that says 'We Are Young' over the front in white writing and pulled it on, once again I started browsing for some pants to wear with it and finally decided on a pair of tight fitting leather leggings that made my legs seem endless. I pulled on a pair of 5 inch black calf length peep toe boots.

I walked over to my dresser table and sat down at it, looking through my jewelry box, I finally found a pair of dangly blue earrings that matched my shirt, a blue and gold ring that was the same blue and a chunky black ring.

I straightened my hair so it lay flat on my back and then added a little eyeliner, mascara and swipe of clear lip-gloss, I put extra in my black clutch with my phone in case I needed to reapply it later, I ran downstairs and grabbed my house keys. I left my car keys in the hallway because I was running to Seattle; I knew I'd be in no state to drive later on. I pulled on my black leather jacket and locked up my house.

I ran into the woods, ignoring the fact there were three wolves watching my house, I sped towards Seattle as fast as I possibly could, it only took 15 minutes at my speed, I went to the address Alistair had text me earlier while I was in the shower, before I opened the door, I took a deep, unneeded breath and stepped through the door, my eyes scanning the room, I smirked when I saw a familiar mop of dirty blonde hair, I walked over to the table quietly, well as quiet as I could manage in these boots.

Alistair looked up and grinned when he noticed it was me, he had brown contacts in tonight so his red eyes didn't attract attention. He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, I stiffened for a millisecond before relaxing into his familiar embrace. I knew he would never hurt me like that but whenever someone male touches me it's a reflex.

"God Bells, I missed you," He whispered then pulled back, taking a look at me.

"I missed you too Alistair, how have you been?" I asked as he released me, sliding back into the booth, I slid into the booth opposite him.

"I've been good, I went back to England for a few years," Alistair said.

"Oh? What did you see there?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much, I stuck mainly to unpopulated areas, you know me," he said with a smile.

Alistair was a very private man, close to being a recluse. He didn't like authority figures so he didn't like the Volturi, it took him decades to finally start being friendly towards me, as we kept in touch, well I kept in touch with him anyway. When he decided that I wasn't about to betray him he kept in contact as well, then twenty years ago I started feeling more than friendly feelings for him. I never told him and I doubt I ever would, it's not like he sees me as more as a friend. He did get a little angry with me when I joined the Volturi but I explained they were helping me so he grudgingly accepted it.

Alistair's paranoia and his hate for authority are because of what happened to him in his human life. He lived in the early 1300's, during the reign of Edward II; his father was a baron who decided he didn't like the King and his ideas so he gathered a group of other barons to help overthrow him. Alistair's brother was killed for treason when they found out what happened, his father went off the deep end and became obsessed with revenge. Alistair didn't believe in his father's and brothers ideas so he stayed at home with his mother and sisters, keeping an eye out on them, even when he was human he enjoyed the company of his Falcon's more than he did humans. Anyway a few years later Alistair was dragged to London by his father, they went underground where a group of barons were waiting. His father told him he was placing Alistair on the thrown, Alistair was confused by his father's words.

There was a man there called Astaroth whose real name was George, he gave Alistair a few tips on Vampirism and what comes with it then bit him, under Alistair's father's wishes, after he woke up, he slaughtered most of the peasants his father had rounded up, after his father explained Alistair was furious, he pushed past his father, accidently killing him and then rushed home, to find his family gone, it seems his father had given them to George as payment for turning Alistair, Alistair tried seeking comfort with the falcons but they flew away in fear and he was left alone. He became angry and paranoid over the years. Alistair's voice brought me back to the present.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'll think I'll have a bottle of Patron," I said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned then rose from the booth gracefully, my eyes followed him as he walked to the bar and ordered two bottles of Patron. It took a lot to get vampires drunk so we'd be having quite a few bottles tonight.

He walked back with two glasses and the two bottles, I grinned and shrugged out of my jacket, putting my clutch on the table beside me, he handed me a bottle and a glass after he'd sat down.

"Thank you," I poured a glass then downed it.

"Bad week?" He asked, I guess now was the time to tell him.

"I found Rosalie, she's with a coven called the Cullen's," I said. I had spent many a nights sobbing on Alistair's shoulder about the loss of my sister and brothers. My parents didn't really give a shit about me so whatever.

"Carlisle's coven?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, you know him?" I asked.

"He's an acquaintance of mine, I only seem him every century or so," he said with a shrug. "So what's so bad about finding your sister?" He asked, watching as I downed another glass.

"She's changed so much Alistair, she's bitchy, snobby and seems downright disrespectful," I sighed, "I don't even know her anymore," I said sadly.

"Maybe you just need time to adjust, anything else happen?" He knew me so well.

"Yeah, maybe, we'll see how it does, maybe she's just shocked to see me and oh yeah I found my mate," I finished glumly. Alistair choked on his drink; I reached over and thumped his back.

"That's great news," he said then he noticed the expression on my face "Isn't it?" He asked confused.

"Oh it isn't, it seems he already has a girlfriend, who by the way is a total bitch but that's neither here nor there and he's not going to leave her," I said.

"Oh," was all Alistair said.

"Oh is right, not to mention he's my mortal enemy being that he's a shape shifter and all," I replied sarcastically and downed another glass, it wouldn't take long to finish these drinks. I took a look up and the expression on Alistair's face was almost comical if I wasn't feeling so downright depressed.

**Sam Pov.**

"Alistair, it's so good to hear from you," Bella said, sounding slightly breathless, I wonder what's going on here.

"I was just calling to see if you were up for a visit?" The person on the other end asked, the grin that crossed Bella's face was blinding.

"Of course, I'd always make time to see you," She said, then noticed I was still there and I bet if she was human she'd resemble a tomato by now.

"I'd hoped you say that, so I'm in Seattle right now a little place called The Phoenix Tail, how about you come meet me here at 8 and we can make a night of it?" The person asked hopefully, Bella bit her lip, her face alive with excitement, definitely more than just friends.

"I'm in, what kind of place are we going, the usual?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'll see you in 3 hours," he said then hung up; she put the phone down then turned to me.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting any calls," she apologized, I waved my hand dismissively, it wasn't like she was expecting a visit from me either but there ya go.

"Its fine, so a friend of yours?" I asked with a smile, Bella had her bottom lip between her teeth as she chewed on it.

"Yes he is, a very good friend, I haven't seen him in almost 7 years," She sighed, there was a wistful look in her eye that made me think she wanted to be more than just friends.

I looked at the clock then noticed it was around half 5 and Emily would be expecting me home soon, I stood up, brushing my hands over my cut offs, Bella raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well I'd best be going, I told Emily I'd come home early and spend the night with her," I told her, Bella raised her eyebrow again.

"Who's Emily?" She asked curiously. Of course she wouldn't know who Emily was.

"My mate, Leah's cousin," I explained, Bella's eyes flashed with anger at Leah's name, I'm guessing she isn't over the whole Leah being a bitch thing yet.

"Ah right, well I have to start getting ready anyway," Bella said with a huge smile then turned and led me out to the front door; she turned once she reached the door.

"It was nice to meet you under better circumstances and thank you for telling me more about you and the pack," I said, wanting to get home to Emily.

"It was nice to meet you too, have a good night," Bella called after me as I jogged down the front steps, heading to the forest.

"You too," I waved over my shoulder and then stepped into the forest; I heard Bella's front door closing behind me.

I pulled off my cut offs and tied them to my leg once again, I phased quickly and stretched out on 4 legs, I heard Quil and Embry's thoughts, they weren't too far from here, just in case I needed any back, which I hadn't thankfully. Something about Bella tells me that if we ever were to fight, she'd beat us all hands down.

**Hey Sam, how'd it go? -Quil**

**It went fine; it seems we're good for now -Me.**

**Phew, I don't think we could have handled a war right now- Embry.**

**Yeah I personally don't think we could either, though what I have to say to the pack is going to cause a few problems -Me**

**Hey, maybe you'll get your wish and Jake will take over as Alpha - Embry.**

**I doubt it, he doesn't want it so I have to deal with it - Me**

This was a big source of tension in the pack too, I wanted to step down and live out my life with Emily as my wife, sure I'd phase if they needed help with a vampire but I wouldn't be phasing regularly. The problem is though that Jacob Black, the rightful Alpha of the pack doesn't want the responsibility, I get he's a teenager and everything but I can't watch as Emily grows older while I stay unchanging, Emily and I are talking about starting a family and we can't really do that if I'm still phasing. Another problem is that half the pack wouldn't follow Jake because they don't really know or like him, Leah would be the first to follow and so would Christian but the others, including Paul would drag their tails, I sighed mentally, shaking myself back to the present where my two pack mates were standing there with understanding in their eyes, they may be Jake's best friends but they knew he needed to take over soon.

I showed them my thoughts on what happened this afternoon; they were both surprised as I was to find out about Vampire Wars, Vampire Children and how many covens there were. Quil growled at the Immortal Children part but I think that's mainly because his imprint is a two year old, who happens to be Emily's niece. I ran over the parts about us not being werewolves, that we were shape shifters, the more I thought about it the more I had to agree, especially seeing as Bella had fought werewolves, real children of the moon and lived.

**I don't think I'd ever like to get on her bad side, something just screams dangerous about her -Embry**

**I have to agree, I think she's a warrior Sam - Quil **

**Yeah, there's something about her, it's a pity we don't know what fighting skill she has - Me.**

**Maybe we'll see her in action one day - Embry**

**I hope not - Quil shuddered****.**

I had to agree with them, there was just a certain air around Bella that demanded respect and if you didn't give it, she was going to take it from you, by force and she wouldn't be afraid to kick your ass in the process. I ran over the phone call with this Alistair person, the one with the accent I now recognized as a British accent. I showed them Bella's facial expressions and how excited she looked.

**Oh man, someone's got it bad - Quil.**

**Definitely, I wonder who he is. - Embry mused.**

We were all in seeing distance of Bella's house so when the front door opened, all eyes turned to her, I heard Quil wolf whistle in his head and so did Embry. She looked pretty good tonight I had to say, she definitely liked this guy more than just a friend. I had to admit, Paul was a fool for throwing her away like that. Someone else was going to snatch her up because he had been an idiot.

**I agree Paul's a total idiot, why couldn't I imprint on a girl like that? -Embry.**

I knew that Embry wished he could imprint and he wasn't happy with Paul because he wasn't going to give Bella a chance, I knew that at this moment, Embry wished he had been the one to imprint on her. I sighed and nudged him softly with my head in a brotherly way, we watched as Bella took off into the forest, leaving her car behind, why didn't she just drive to Seattle, I thought to myself.

**Maybe she's going to get drunk? - Quil.**

**Can vampires even get drunk? -Me**

**I don't know, you should have asked - Quil**

**Um, I had other more important things to think about idiot, like the war we could have been dragged into - Me.**

**Oh yeah - Quil.**

I shook my head, sometimes he could be so thick headed, and I turned on my tail and ran for home, wanting nothing more than to be curled up with my mate for the rest of the night. It was getting dark pretty fast and it was almost completely dark when I got home but thankfully my wolf vision lets me see in the night.

**Goodnight Boss - Quil and Embry chorused.**

**Goodnight -Me**

I phased outside the backdoor, pulling my cut offs back on and walked in through the back door, I noticed that it was only Emily and I here, with the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting through the air, I took in a deep breath and I smiled when I smelled the cookies intermingling with the scent of my mate, the scent of home.

* * *

**The next Chapter is going be more about Alistair's and Bella's night out, I have a pic of her outfit, which I shall put up later.**

**I hope you enjoy these two chapters.**

**The next one will be pretty long, lots of drama entailing the Cullen's and Bella to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14.. Sorry for the delay.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Alistair sat there in stunned silence for a few moments, I bet that was the last thing he ever thought I was going to say, I sighed and downed almost the whole bottle without using my glass, that seemed to snap Alistair out of his reverie because his hand came over and placed itself on my free hand that was on the table.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry," Alistair whispered.

"It's fine, it just hurts ya know, you know how I was hoping to find my mate," my voice broke at the end, I looked down embarrassed.

Alistair knew about my past and what led up to me being changed, he knew that I was holding onto finding my mate like a lifeline, someone who would accept me and love me and yet again I get the short end of the stick. Even though I had feelings for Alistair I knew one day he would find his mate and forget about me, that's why I kept my mouth shut and hoped and prayed that I would find my mate, mainly so I could get over these more than friendly feelings.

Alistair also knew that finding my mate was the only reason I was alive right now, the only reason I hadn't thrown myself into the nearest pyre. I may have my family and my many friends but I was still lonely. I admit my life had good points but it still wasn't a life I wanted to live forever, I couldn't give my friends hugs without stiffening automatically, I hardly trusted anyone, I hadn't even had a physical relationship in my life, human or vampire. I'd never even had a boyfriend, it sucked because I couldn't get close to them.

I held onto the hope that a mate would help me lose my fears of being intimate with someone, that I could trust them and love them with my whole heart. That I could tell them my story without them freaking out and that they would understand that I needed time to adjust and wouldn't leave because I didn't offer them my body straightaway. I knew that once vampires had found their mates and accepted their bond that it wasn't long before the overwhelming urge to claim their mates and mark them as their own.

But no yet again my dreams have been torn apart, instead of getting an understanding mate who cared for me, I got Paul, who seemed to hate me and already had a partner. It was like a giant Fuck You from the universe and I wasn't the least bit amused. I could have put up with the whole shape shifter thing but it seemed he hated what I was and no amount of time could amend that. It wasn't like I could ever mark him as my own either, vampire venom is poisonous to shape shifters. All it would take is a single bite and they'd be dead within 2 minutes. The venom would corrode all they major organs and leave nothing but a bloody mess within, it was excruciating.

"Bells, maybe he'll come around in time?" Alistair said hopefully.

"I doubt it Alistair, he hates vampires with a passion and he's rejecting the mating bond," I said while rubbing my chest.

"How are you going to handle the pain?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know but I'll find a way," I said with more confidence than I felt, it was obvious he didn't believe me.

"I'm sorry this has happened Bells after everything you've gone through, you would of thought they would of landed you with a decent mate," He said, the need to protect my mate rose up, even if it was verbal disrespect, I fought the feeling back.

"I know, this is just my luck isn't it?" I said with a humorless laugh.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me, while taking another swig of his drink, I twirled my glass around between my fingers and sighed.

"I don't know what I can do, I'm going to stick around for my sister for now, even if she is a complete psycho bitch and I have Char and Peter coming Saturday," I said.

"Ah, the all knowing bastard got a hint he was needed did he?" Alistair asked knowingly, Alistair and Peter got along well, they were both cocky bastards at time, Char and I would just sit back and watch them with amusement. Char and Alistair got along well too.

"Yeah, we're going shopping with a human," I said as enthusiastic as I could, which wasn't very at this time, I finished my bottle and smiled when I felt a little of the effects, nowhere near enough for my liking.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Alistair asked, scrunching up his nose in disgust, it was pretty cute if you asked me. Alistair didn't particularly like humans, he only ever mingled with them when he was hunting or on a night out with me.

"She's pretty nice, I don't know why but I feel extremely protective of her, like an older sister, even more protective than I do over Rose," I confessed.

"That is very peculiar," Alistair said with a frown.

"Tell me about it," I sighed. I noticed Alistair had finished his bottle. "Another bottle?" I asked.

"Sure, want me to get it?" He asked.

"Nah, I can manage," I said with a smile then slid out of my booth, leaning back over to get my clutch. "Be back in a moment,"I said.

I walked up to the bar where a man in his thirties was trying to impress a bunch of girls that looked like Barbie dolls splotchy fake tans, fake boobs and pretty much fake everything. I grimaced when the bartender trained his eyes on me with a leer, he was trying to look sexy but it made me feel nauseous. He walked over to me, forgetting the girls who now looked disgruntled. They all turned their glares on me, jealousy radiating from every pore, I knew that look, it was the look girls gave you when they envied you but hated you because you were better looking than them. I'm not vain or anything but I was designed to be beautiful, to lure in my prey and pounce when they least expected it.

"What can I get you beautiful?" The barman asked, while eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat, I shuddered and resisted the urge to bare my teeth at him.

"Two bottle of patron," I answered civilly, ignoring the looks he was giving me.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything a bit more womanly, a girl of your calibre shouldn't be drinking such a manly drink on your own," The smarmy little git said, I snorted under my breath, knowing Alistair was watching our every move.

"No thank you, two bottles of Patron please," I said, barely holding back from strangling the guy with my bare hands as revulsion flooded over me as he eyed up my tits. "My eyes are up here," I said harshly, his eyes snapped to mine and he frowned.

"As I said before, you shouldn't be drinking alone," He said, trying to find out whether I was alone or not, my anger was sky rocketing, he was the kind of guy that got women alone where they couldn't scream for help.

"Who says she's alone," A rough voice answered from behind me, I turned slightly, never more grateful for Alistair being there in my life.

The guy started stumbling over his words as Alistair glared at him, tripping over himself as he went to get the two bottles of Patron I had asked for 10 minutes ago, the girls who were sat two seats away were now openly ogling Alistair, I felt jealousy course through my body and I had to remind myself that I couldn't be jealous because Alistair was not mine.

We took our two bottles of Patron and sat back at the table, I sighed, feeling weak at having to need Alistair come and rescue me, I was a big girl, I didn't need rescuing anymore. Because we were sat at the back of the bar, in a place that wasn't well lit, I unscrewed the bottle and downed it without a second thought, sighing as I felt a little dizzy.

"Do you want to get out of here in a little while?" Alistair asked in concern. All I could do was nod in response.

We left the bar about 10 minutes later after settling the tab, the smarmy barman had the cheek to slip me his number, wink then attempt to slap my ass but I moved out of the way at the last second, I honestly wouldn't of minded if Alistair snapped his neck and drained him.

We headed to another bar, this time it was more of a biker bar with loud rock, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. It was my kind of place, we drank till closing time and Alistair and I had a bit of a problem just standing up, I giggled as he started swerving, crashing into a tree on our return to Forks, I wasn't faring much better and I had to take my heels off before I started to run, being drunk and wearing heels is a disaster let me tell you now.

At 5am we barreled through my front door, still drunk out of minds and I found myself wanting some ice cream and some brownies with chocolate sauce, thankfully I had both, I stumbled in to the kitchen and to the freezer, Alistair following me.

"Whatcha doin'?" He slurred, I giggled.

"I'm getting Ice cream, brownies and chocolate sauce, want some?" I asked, he shook his head in disgust, I shrugged.

After eating my drunken breakfast, I went upstairs, still drunk but slowly sobering up and peeled off my clothes, I threw them in my hamper and took a shower. Afterwards I stumbled to my wardrobe and picked out a peach coloured underwear set which made my boobs look fantastic, a pair of ripped, skinny jeans with a light pink sequined top and an off white cardigan. I didn't really care what I looked like because I was starting to feel like hell. I pulled on a pair of pink flats. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and pulled on a bronze flower ring and a ring that was leaves wrapping around my finger. I put in a pair of light pink heart earrings and I was done.

I grabbed a pair of oversized glasses that worked with the outfit and stumbled back downstairs, thankful I had the foresight to pack my school bag the night before. Many people believe that vampires can't get hangovers but I am proof that they can, I didn't throw up but my head hurt and I felt shit and I was still a little drunk.

I saw Alistair was laid on my couch groaning, I grabbed my school bag and my car keys then walked into the living room.

"Alistair, I'll be back in a few hours, make yourself at home, I have my cell so if you need anything then call me, okay?" I said in a quiet voice but it still irritated my sensitive head and by Alistair's groan he had a sensitive head too.

"Okay, now piss off and do it quietly," he growled and I stifled a giggle, a hungover Alistair was a grumpy one.

I slid into my baby, not bothering to lock up, I started the engine and groaned in pain when the rumbling made my head throb, I decided against music as it would irritate my head more than anything. I drove to school carefully, almost making myself late, the light was hurting my eyes by the time I got to the school.

The Cullen's were all stood by the Volvo when I pulled up, I got out of my car, pulling on my sunglasses that made everything a little more bearable. I saw Angela and surprisingly Lauren coming towards me so I closed the car door as quietly as I could, which still made my head hurt.

"Bella!" Angela yelled as she came over to me, a grin on her face.

I groaned as her yell reverberated through my eardrums, I rubbed my temple and Angels slowly came to a halt with a concerned look on her face, I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me as Lauren smirked at me with a knowing smile.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"I think Bella had a bit of a rough night," Lauren said.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked, concern showing over her face.

"She's got comfy clothes on, oversized sunglasses when it's raining and she's groaning at every sound, that's the signs of a hangover," Lauren said, I smirked back.

"Is this true?" I heard Rosalie ask from behind me, I winced. I turned slowly to face my sister.

"Uh, hi Rose," I greeted as casually as I could with a pounding headache.

"Well, is it true?" I saw all the Cullen's flanking her with disapproving frowns on their face all except Emmett and Jasper who were smirking knowingly, bastards.

"Yep, I had a rough day, met up with an old friend," I answered casually.

"Bella, this is very irresponsible of you," Alice reprimanded, I shrugged and rolled my eyes, ow, even doing that hurt, Alice glowered at me.

"This is serious Bella, you're letting our image down," Edward chastised, rather loudly I may add, hell it made my head worse so I was tempted to rip his arms off, that made a smile cross over my face.

"I'm not part of the Cullen's, the only image I'm dragging down is myself," I replied cooly, the others shared worried looks, I filed that away for later thoughts.

"Bella, you're part of the Cullen's whether you like it or not," Alice protested.

I heard Lauren and Angela shift around, obviously uncomfortable with the tension in the air, I was pissed, they needed to get it through their thick skulls that I was never going to be a Cullen, I was a Hale. Rosalie may be a Cullen but most of them give me the creeps. I was mentally exhausted, pissed and hurting not a good combination especially with the added pain of the mating pull and I was ready to blow.

"No, I'm not, stop trying to say I am, I am not and never will be, now drop it," I think everyone, even Lauren and Angela flinched at the coldness in my voice and the _Or Else,_ that was tacked on silently at the end.

I spun around and gave the human girls a friendly smile and headed to the school building while stewing in my own rage, not a good thing. The first few periods were absolutely fine, my head still pounded and probably would for the next day, it takes a while for the alcohol to leave our system. Angela and I were walking to the cafeteria, discussing our shopping trip tomorrow, Lauren had to go the Library and study. I think Angela and I almost died of shock when she said that.

I was actually starting to really like Lauren, behind her bitchy exterior she was actually a bubbly girl who was actually very smart if she put her mind to it. Maybe finding out Jessica and Tyler were devious was the nudge she needed to apply herself. Speaking of Jessica, she had been shunned by the majority of the school, so had Tyler. No one wanted to be friends with someone who was willing to stab their best friends in the back like that.

"So Angela, looking forward to meeting my friend?" I asked, Angela nodded enthusiastically. Char had text me earlier thanking me for the invitation and that she accepted. I was happy as hell.

"Yeah, she sounds so nice, plus she seems that she'll be able to help me with my shopping aversion," She confessed. I saw Alice approaching us with a gleeful glint in her eye, I resisted the urge to groan aloud.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Bella I was just coming to thank you for the invitation to go shopping with you and Angela tomorrow," Alice chirped, Angela and I stiffened as soon as the words were out of her mouth. What the Fuck? Cocky little bitch.

My phone vibrated immediately and I opened the text from Peter saying that Char wasn't coming if Alice was going and I had to bite back a snarl that threatened to erupt, I glared at Alice who seemed oblivious to my changing mood. She was nattering to a panicking Angela about what Alice was going to buy for her, I felt protective not to mention pissed as fuck.

"I'm sorry Alice but I never gave you an invitation to go shopping with us," I said harshly as Alice tried dragging a terrified Angela out her seat.

"What are you talking about Bella? Of course you invited me? Who else would help you with Angela's wardrobe disaster?" Alice said, eyeing Angela with disdain and I could feel Angela's self conscious take a nose dive at rapid rate.

I hissed under my breath and stood up, towering over Alice with anger blazing through my veins, I wasn't going to have this little Pixie bitch destroy Angela's self confidence, she was beautiful, even more so than Alice and myself, she was a natural beauty where we were not.

"I said no, you're not coming," I all but growled out. I saw the Cullen's all tense up.

"Yes I am," Alice insisted. "I've seen it," Alice said with a smug smile. I smiled a threatening smile, showing all my venomous teeth, Alice gulped.

"You're a liar," I stated, Alice gasped in outrage.

"How dare you!" She screeched, I smirked, knowing I had her.

"I'm one of the strongest shields in the world bitch, your visions can't get past them, you've been blind since I arrived," I announced and Alice's eyes widened, the Cullen's gasped.

"Alice is this true?" Edward demanded, I frowned, I thought he was a freaking mind reader he should know.

"Yes," She whimpered while cowering back under my gaze, I knew a few eyes were on us. Angela was calming down behind me.

"We must tell Carlisle this," Edward insisted, Rose murmured in agreement.

"Bella, come on let me come with you, it'll give us time to get to know one another," she pouted. I sighed and Alice took this for defeat and started squealing.

"No," I answered firmly.

"What?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I said No, N-O, if you don't know what it means look it up, it's obvious no ones said it to you before so let me happily tell you no now," I glared at her icily.

"Are you saying I'm spoilt?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Damn Straight I am, you're not coming, you'll make my friends uncomfortable," I said.

"What do you mean I'll make them uncomfortable?" She spat out angrily.

"Within 30 seconds of being here you've already insulted Angela and I won't stand for it," I said fiercely. Alice blinked in disbelief.

"You'll pick a pathetic human over your family?" Alice asked.

"You're not my family, in fact I don't like you, your self centered and pretentious, I don't need people like you in my family and my friend doesn't like you either," a flash of pleasure shot through me as I saw Alice grow increasingly angry.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Alice asked moodily.

"Charlotte Whitlock," I answered smugly at the gasps from the Cullen's beside Jasper who knew she was coming. Alice sputtered out something.

"What was that Alice?" I asked sweetly.

"You're taking that **savage **out shopping with your very human friend?" Alice screeched at vampire speed, my spine stiffened at that insult.

"Charlotte is not a savage, she's more civilised that any of you Cullen's," I heard Rosalie snort at that.

"What are you, a fucking pig?" I asked coldly, Rosalie lifted her lip in a silent snarl, I just shook my head, that didn't scare me, I fucking kill werewolves for a living, a snarl isn't anything more than a warning.

"Charlotte is more likely to drain your human before you even reach the mall," Rosalie retorted, Alice nodded in agreement.

"They have amazing control actually," I quipped. Alice glowered at me.

"Charlotte Whitlock is nothing but a whore, she's a loose woman with no morals," Alice sneered, I could feel my eyes drain to black, I heard a growl come from Jasper, I don't know whether it was aimed at me or Alice, I hoped it wasn't me, I didn't want to fight him but I was more than happy to have a throw down with this Pixie Bitch though.

"Alice, I ask you not to demean Charlotte when she isn't here to defend herself," Jasper said smoothly.

"Jasper, I don't take orders from you, Charlotte Whitlock is nothing more than dirt on my shoes," Alice said, I took a step forward, my muscles tensing up, I knew we were in the middle of a high school but damn this bitch wasn't going to say shit about my sister.

"Alice," Jaspers voice sounded more strained than before, "I'm asking as your mate for you to stop and come sit back down."

"And I said no," Alice declared, I shot a look at Jasper who looked just as panicked as I felt.

"Jasper, would you like to come with me a second?" I asked, my anger building up.

Jasper nodded and walked over to where I was, I slowly back up to where Angela was sat, not trusting the Pixie enough to turn my back on her. I saw Angela and gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind if I go with Jasper for a second?" I asked, reigning in my anger.

"Sure, are you okay?" She asked worried

"Absolutely fine, don't worry about Alice, if she tries to barge in on her trip again, I'll remind her who runs this show," I said with a smirk which Alice growled at.

"I'll text you later," Angela said, I nodded then linked arms with Jasper and walked out the cafeteria doors, Jasper had a death grip on my arm and I knew he caught what I caught and he was pissed and confused.

We walked to the forest line and disappeared inside, we started running as soon as possible, my head was still thumping and I was feeling like shit, Jasper eyes were slowly turning black and we decided it was better to hunt, I quickly found a mountain lion and drained it, I left it there so the scavengers could dispose of it.

I met up with Jasper 30 minutes after we split up and I saw him sat on a fallen tree with his head buried in his hands, I sighed and approached him cautiously because I knew he was not someone to mess with. I sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I said softly, Jasper just nodded.

"She's not my mate is she?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so no, if she was she couldn't of refused your request when you worded it like that," I said quietly.

Suddenly Jasper bolted up and let out a deafening roar, I winced, clutching my head as it throbbed painfully, I watched as Jasper destroyed most of the surrounding forest, thanking my lucky stars that he wasn't taking his rage out on me. He turned to me a few moments later with sorrow on his face, I opened my arms and he collapsed in them sobbing dryly, I was surprised I didn't flinch away from him but maybe it was progress.

"I let her change me Bella, I'm nothing like the man I used to be, she chooses my clothes, we have a schedule she set for intercourse," I raised my eyebrows questioningly at that, most mates couldn't plan sex because the overwhelming need to claim them is undeniable, or so I've been told.

"Jasper, let's not get too wound up, let's wait till Char and Peter get here, Char's gift will help you," I soothed, he nodded weakly.

"Okay, we better get back, where are we anyway?" He asked.

"Canada I think," I answered. He nodded then stood up.

The reason Char will help is because she can see aura's and more specifically when someone is mates and when they are not, if Alice and Jasper are mates then Rose needs to do some answering what with her being all 'Ms. Relationship Expert' and all. The run back to the school was relatively short and I had just come out of the forest line and the bell rang for last lesson, the Cullen's spotted us and made their way over to us, Alice did not look impressed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alice hissed, Jasper's eyes darkened slightly.

"We just went hunting," I explained, not wanting to delve into details.

"Oh right, that's fine, Jazzy needs all the hunting he can get, his blood lust is higher than everyone elses and slips up more," Alice said without an ounce of care, just pure disgust, I glanced over at Jasper who's eyebrows were furrowed, he looked so sad. Then the pieces clicked together.

"I don't think that's the case, I think he's probably stronger than all of us," I muttered quietly but of course everyone heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward demanded.

"Well you see Jasper here is an empath, blood lust is an emotion, it's not that hard to figure out," I explained.

The others eyes widened but none of them looked surprise, except Emmett and of course Jasper, Alice just shrugged and my eyes narrowed at them accusingly, I could see Jasper getting angry but I needed to voice my thoughts.

"You all knew didn't you?" I asked. Alice's eyes bulged slightly.

"What? No, of course not!" Alice protested but Jasper growled.

"Don't bother lying to the Empath Alice, you're lying and everyone knows it," Jasper said, standing up to his full height.

"Is this true, did you know?" Emmett asked, I was surprised to hear him ask.

"Of course we did, we're not stupid Emmett," Rose hissed at her mate, Emmett looked hurt.

"But that's not fair on Jaz, piling him with all this, we should do more to help him," Emmett protested.

"Ssh Emmett," Rosalie ordered and Emmett did as his mate asked.

"I can't believe you all knew," Jasper hissed out from behind me.

"Jasper, we had to, it was for the good of the family, it was the only plan Carlisle, Edward and I could come up with, if you didn't take our blood lust more of us would of slipped, even Carlisle, it was for the good of the family," Alice pleaded when she looked at Jasper, I turned slowly and winced as I saw his eyes darkening. Shit.

"So my own mate," he spat the word mate like a nasty taste in his mouth, "plotted against me and hurt me," he drawled out slowly. Motherfucker, the Major had arrived.

"Jasper, we had to," Alice said harshly. Jasper or should I say the Major laughed coldly.

"Of course you did," he drawled out, I knew it was the Major from the black eyes to the Southern Drawl and we needed him calmed down right the fuck now.

"Jasper will you stop using that horrid Southern accent of yours, I don't like it," Alice said adamantly. I flinched and decided it was time to step in.

"Major," I greeted calmly.

"Isabella," He greeted in a cold, hard tone. I didn't take it personally, it was just who the Major was. He was a warrior, a badass and wasn't about rainbows, kittens and hugs he was about war, blood lust and things humans have nightmares about. All eyes turned to me. They had grown so comfortable around Jasper they had forgotten his hidden persona, the one that makes Freddy Kruger look like a rainbow shitting kitten.

"Bella stop calling him Major, his name is Jasper, the Major was a long time ago and a horrid man at that," Alice insisted, I almost face palmed when she said that, stupid fool, she had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Major, would you like to go hunting?" I asked in a quiet tone with my head bowed slightly. It was an excuse to get away from the others, they'd do more harm than good right now.

"For the last time its Jasper, do you not listen?" Alice growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you all that fucking blind?" I hissed. Rose and Alice gasped when I swore, I swear I saw the Major's eyes roll. That was quite the sight, it would be comical if I wasn't panicking.

"What are you on about Isabella?" Edward piped in.

"If any of you paid attention to a certain southern man then you'd notice that you're Jasper isn't quite available at the moment," I said with exasperation.

"What are you talking about, Jasper's right here," Alice said, motioning behind her, I face palmed. Then decided to be blunt about it if these fucking morons couldn't figure shit out.

"It's not Jasper you morons, its the fucking Major," I whisper yelled. All of their eyes widened comically and fear seeped into everyone of their eyes. They all took a step back when the Major smirked and I knew why, he had took his button up shirt off and was left wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed most of his scars, it was kinda terrifying but I had to deal with it.

"How do you know?" Rose asked in a slightly terrified voice.

"I know because I've heard stories from Peter and Char so I know exactly when the Major is out, mainly due to his coldness and his no bullshit taken attitude, no offence Major," I said the last part with respect.

"None taken Isabella," I frowned a little at the full use of my name but I wasn't about to argue with the Major about it, I wasn't that suicidal.

"Alice, could you take your mate hunting?" I asked, Major looked at me with a curious expression, he knew that I was testing Alice.

"Sorry but I can't. Can you?" She added hopefully.

"Alice, he is your mate, therefore you're one of the only people who can bring him out of his anger," I said with anger in my voice, knowing Alice and Rose were lying little bitches right there and then.

"I refuse to take to take that monster out hunting," Alice spat out hatefully, my eyes widened at her outburst. Jasper's stayed silent but I knew he was furious.

Once again the stupid fuckers had grown comfortable in the Major's silence and started berating him for loosing control like that in a high school, speaking of which we were still around hundreds of innocent humans and with a pissed off Major that was a seriously bad thing. I let go of Jasper's arm so I could yell at them but they started first.

"I'm glad you've calmed down Jazzy, that was incredibly selfish of you to lose control like that," Alice admonished him.

"You could have killed all of those humans or hurt someone," Edward piped in.

"Jasper, I can't believe you have such lack of control," Rosalie hissed then backhanded Jasper.

I lunged at the Major as he lunged at my sister, she may be a bitch but I would hate for her to die, we landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs, both of us trying to gain the upper hand, I restrained his arms and pulled him to his feet, not wanting to hurt him.

"Bella what in God's name are you doing?" Rosalie hissed.

"Saving your ass, Jasper was about to fucking kill you, fuck!" I said, restraining a snapping and snarling Major, I could tell the close proximity of the humans wasn't helping.

"Jasper would never kill Rose," Alice said indignantly.

"Are you fucking blind? This isn't Jasper this is the Major, he'd be willing to kill anyone at the moment, probably even Peter and Char," I finished with a snarl, their eyes widened as the realisation sunk in.

"Don't breathe," I warned in the Major's ear. He stopped breathing at once, hey at least he was listening and hadn't killed me yet, that a huge plus.

I pulled the Major into this forest and as soon as we were far enough in, I released the restraining hold and moved to his side to hold his arm so he couldn't bolt, I knew he'd feel guilty if he killed anyone now.

"Major, I'm going to need you to come with me, I need to get you away from here," I said, the Major's eyes turned to me and I had to resist the urge to become submissive. He nodded after looking at me for a few moments, I was surprised at his compliance.

We started running towards the Cullen's property, I hoped that one of the Cullen's could help but I doubted it. There was only one person who could help Jasper at the moment and that was me. His inner beast aka the Major will need to release some of his frustration and there were only a few ways he could do. He could gorge himself on human blood until he was fully sated, I doubted Jasper would want that option. His mate could probably drag him out of this state but obviously Alice wasn't Jasper's mate and I didn't know who was so that was an option that we couldn't use either. The only other option was that his inner beast needed to fight, the Major was born into a world of blood and war and it soothed him to fight, this wouldn't be a sparring session either, this would be all out feral fighting with biting and limb removal. None of the other Cullen's seemed to be skilled fighters. If Peter and Char were here then we could help him altogether.

Edward relied on his gift too much to actually learn some skill, he just heard what his opponent was thinking and quickly dodged or countered it. So with my mind shield still wrapped around Major tighter than PVC on a hooker then he wouldn't last very long. From what I knew of Emmett was that he was almost like a newborn with his fighting, he relied on his strength not agility where as Jasper was basically the perfect killing machine. And I couldn't really see any of the others going up against him either which left him with little old me but then I might just ask them to fight him for shits and giggles. I doubt they would. I heard the other's following close behind us.

"Where are you going?" Alice's voice came from behind.

"Your place, where else?" I said sarcastically.

"No! Take him elsewhere," Alice screeched, making my head more than it already did.

"There's no other place," I hissed back.

"Carlisle wouldn't want him there right now, we don't want to be anywhere near him right now," Edward insisted.

"Tough fucking luck, don't like it, fuck off," I said coldly, outraged by their treatment of Jasper, God knows what would have happened if I wasn't here. I heard them gasp at my language, fuck them and their puritanical shit. I have a mouth like a trucker and I didn't give a fuck.

The Major was still almighty pissed but then again so was I for there blatant lack of respect, they had all grown too comfortable living with Jasper and seemed to forget his second birth was into a world of blood, sex and war. He might feel guilty as hell about it later but I knew he wouldn't hesitate slaughtering villages and towns of people. You may ask how do I know this? Simple, because he's already done it. I silently cursed out the Cullen's as I started to run towards there house with Jasper's arm still in my grip. I could hear Alice whispering on the phone to Carlisle about Jasper's lapse in control. I heard Jasper's chest rumble with an almost silent growl as he too eavesdropped. I squeezed his arm reassuringly and sped up my pace. It wasn't a lapse in control, I actually think he's being very controlled right now, he hasn't ripped my arms off yet for touching him. There's a huge plus.

I knew that tomorrow I was going to be hurting, especially if the Major is as pissed as I think he is, it doesn't help that I'm not in top shape today, I have a hangover which is making my head pound and it was only going to get worse from now on. I was just glad that I was a skilled fighter, I'd been trained by Vicky, James and Laurent because they hadn't wanted me to be left defenceless if I ever got attacked. Then I got trained by the Amazons, Alistair and the Whitlock's who had been trained by the Major himself, Peter was his right hand man. I'd also had extensive training by the Volturi. Esme's shrill voice broke me out of my thoughts violently.

"Jasper Hale! What on Earth are you doing? Loosing control in public like that," Esme screeched, making my head bound and my eardrums vibrate. Ow.

The Major remained standing there with my hand gripped on his arm, he looked at Esme coldly but didn't speak. I was hoping to whatever God that might be out there that the Major could calm down a little so I didn't have to deal with the brunt of his furious directed at the Cullen Coven but no Carlisle made sure that didn't happen.

"I'm so disappointed in you Jasper, I thought you could behave better than that. You are a disgrace to this family and to Alice, your mate and wife," Carlisle scolded. "You're supposed to be in control not this monster that slaughters innocents just because Maria asked you too."

I knew that as soon as he mentioned the war whore Maria that it was time to hit the dirt, especially at the sound of the Major's roar, I fell to my knees beside him, my palms flat in the air and my hair moved out of the way as I tilted my neck to the side, leaving it bare to the world, a sign of total and utter submission. The others watched in confusion at my pose.

"Isabella, what on Earth are you doing?" Esme scolded, I kept my eyes on the man beside me who was me with a look of satisfaction, he was happy with my submission.

I watched in my peripheral as Esme stalked over towards us, I silently begged her to stop as the Major's eyes snapped to her, cold and calculating, I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was cataloging the threat she was and how easy it would be to take her down, if she had any weakness' or not. Esme grabbed my forearms and tried pulling me to my feet but I quickly squirmed away and resumed my pose. Esme made to grab me again.

"I wouldn't if I was you Esme, if I was all of you, I'd copy my submissive pose down to a T," I whisper yelled at them. Stupid fuckers they were, they were too arrogant, maybe I'd let the Major attack them for shits and giggles, might make them learn a hard lesson in Vampire etiquette.

There's no way I'm being submissive to Jasper, plus Alice, Esme and I would get our trousers dirty," Rosalie said with disgust in her voice.

"Isabella, stop this at once and stand up, there's no reason to fear Jasper, he's harmless," Carlisle said with a scowl, wrong thing to say in front of the Major. I leant down and bashed my head against the ground a few times, god this fucking family was pathetic.

Esme and Carlisle grabbed both of my arms and dragged me to my feet against my will, I hissed at them when the Major's obsidian eyes slid over us.

"I suggest you unhand my sister at once," The Major hissed, I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your sister?" Alice and Rose screamed in unison, what is it with women in this family and attempting to burst my fucking ear drums. That shit fucking hurt.

"Yes, my sister," He answered calmly but I could see the rage swirling behind his eyes.

"Jasper, I'm your sister, not this bitch you just met a few days ago," Rosalie hissed, Jasper's eyes turned to her, Esme and Carlisle still held tight grips on my arms.

"Hey this bitch just so happens to be your sister," I said with a growl. Rosalie seemed to ignore me.

"No, you're nothing to me whereas Isabella is my sister," Major said harshly, I could feel my heart pang with joy when he said that, I was glad the Major saw me as a sister. I really didn't want to be the one in the middle of his war path, I knew that after tonight I was going to be hurting tomorrow.

"Jasper!" Alice admonished, the death grips on my arm became even tighter and I wriggled, trying to free myself a little because it was becoming uncomfortable, I could feel my inner beast stir as they would not release me. My inner beast hated being restrained, if they didn't release me soon, I was going to lose it and rip their fucking arms from their bodies. Jasper growled at Esme and Carlisle and they quickly released me.

"Need some fun Major?" I asked when I stepped towards him, I heard Alice growl and the other gasp. Perverts.

"No holding back?" He agreed.

"It's not in my nature," I teased, the corner of his mouth turned up into a brief smile.

"If limbs are lost can we rest for a moment for them to reattach and no gifts that are used to hurt another?" Major asked and I heard the others gasp in shock.

"Yes, it hurts like a bitch otherwise," I said in agreement.

"Are you ready?" He asked coldly as he started to circle me slowly.

"Give me a sec," I murmured absent mindedly as I concentrated on the weather, I quickly manipulated it so their would be a sudden thunderstorm that started.

The rain started to pour and thunder clapped over head as I pulled off my cardigan, I heard the others gasp in horror as they noticed the scars over my torso, I pulled off my rings, pulled out my earrings and kicked off my destroyed shoes, Jasper owed me a new pair. I put my jewellery and sunglasses into my bag and placed it as the front steps of the Cullen house.

"What the hell are you two playing at?" Rosalie hissed, I almost laughed when I noticed the rain had messed the three Cullen women's hair up, luckily mine was still up, for now anyway.

"Will you quit the thunderstorm Bella, make it sunny or something, not rain," Alice pleaded.

"Saving your asses," I answered while rolling my shoulders then Carlisle said something that made everything so much more worse than before.

"You're no better than Maria, Jasper," Carlisle said loudly.

I looked over to the Major wide eyed and panicked as I saw the rage build behind his eyes until his Major Persona blew up leaving someone that I **never **wanted to fight. These mother fucking Cullen's were going to pay for this. I was now terrified but I couldn't back down now, though it was seriously tempting to set him on Carlisle I knew that Jasper would be riddled with guilt when he calmed down enough to see reason. Something more sinister crept in to his eyes and stance, he looked every bit the warrior he was. I then realised as Jasper was surveying the area that it wasn't even the Major this time, it was the mother of all scary mother fuckers and the most feared vampire in the world.

Fuck Me. I was going to fight the God Of War.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so here we go!**

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

I saw what Jasper aka The God of War was going to do before he did it so I flitted over in front of Carlisle who looked shocked as the God of War lunged at him, just before he connected with me, I placed my boot on his chest and sent him flying across the yard.

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled at me, I didn't move my eyes away from the snarling vampire in front of me who was picking himself up.

Well it's time for Bella to say goodbye for a while, say hello to Enyo. I faded into the darkness of my mind to allow my inner beast ruling for a while.

**Enyo Pov**

**"**Bella, stop this right now!" a woman with caramel coloured hair yelled, didn't she know Bella wasn't here.

"Sorry Bella's not here right now, please leave a message," I said coldly, I saw several people flinch.

"Then who am I talking to?" she asked with disbelief.

"You can call me Enyo," I stated, circling my prey, who was watching me while snapping his teeth. I tuned the others out so I could focus on my fight and relish in the feeling of being free.

I smirked a coldly at the male in front of me, he was at least 6'5" with blonde wavy hair, I could see others in the background but all I could focus on was the male in front of me. I kept my eyes open and when he was least expecting it, I launched myself at him, he went to grab me but I dropped to the ground and kicked the back of his knees. He fell to his knees but sprang back up immediately. His growl was menacing as he grabbed my arm, booting me in the stomach which sent me flying back across the yard and into a tree which exploded on impact. I quickly got to my feet and ran at the male in front of me, I slid between his legs, placing my foot on his crown jewels and kicking hard, I could hear a male groan with pain in the background.

The male in front of me snarled and grabbed my by the hair, I twisted in his grip and leant in to bite his hand, he hissed in pain as my venom burned him and he released me like I knew he would, I spared him a malicious grin before launching myself at him, he tried to once again grab me but I managed to do a karate kick to his chest which sent him crashing into a bolder the other side of the yard, the black eyes of my opponent met mine and I could see him thinking about all the ways he could take me down. He ran at me, feinting to the right then actually going to the left, he grabbed me by the throat which caused me to snarl out in pain when he bit into shoulder. I knew this male was a seasoned fighter and I knew we were pretty evenly matched.

I could hear rustling in the bushes nearby and smirked, they probably came for a show and we'll give them a show I placed a physical shield around them along with a mental shield so they couldn't interfere and so the Cullen's wouldn't know they were there, I gave my opponent a right hook, his head snapped to the left, a little venom leaking from his wound, I went to give him another right hook when he grabbed my wrist and bit into it, venom leaking from both of my new bite marks, I crouched low when he started circling me , thinking about all the different ways I could do enough damage to weaken him. A part of me was saying that I couldn't fuck him up too much because he was important. That voice irritated me. I didn't like being told what I could and couldn't do.

I had been trapped inside Isabella's head for too long now, it had been almost a year since I had been allowed out. She was always worried that we would go around murdering humans. I rolled my eyes, Bella could be a worry wart sometimes.

And my whole take on this situation with Paul was that I should rip out Leah's throat then demand my mate man the fuck up. Leah was a bitch for no reason at all. I quickly dodged a punch that was aimed at me. If I had been in charge then I would of demanded that my mate explain to me himself why I wasn't good enough for him. Yeah I get the whole mortal enemy shit but really, we're soul mates, fucking douche nouggat. If they knew that they weren't each others imprints or whatever its called then they should have mutually parted ways instead of some already broken girl get destroyed because of some assehole.

I know Bella says she's all, 'I'm fine' and 'as long as he's happy' bullshit, I know that inside it's killing her really, especially when her sister gets to have an easy immortal life with a totally dedicated mate yet is such a fucking bitch all the time. Yet Bella's always being nice to people and yet she seems to have a big neon light over her head saying 'Screw Me Over'. It pisses the both of us off. A sharp burn brought me out of my inane thoughts and I mentally cursed myself for losing focus and letting my opponent get a bite in. If this was an actual fight then I could have been killed by now.

I got my mind back into the fight and placed a boot to Jaspers chest when he decided to try sneak attacking me, the snarls and growls we were producing were getting defeaning, I could hear some shrill voice in the background begging us to stop and that violence was not the answer. Well she obviously had never had a good tumble in a fight before.

We circled each other slowly, our eyes searching for some kind of weakness that the other could exploit.

"Jasper Christian Whitlock! Stop right this instant, you too Bella," An extremely shrill voice screeched and I was half tempted to go bite whoever it was.

"Sorry Jasper's not here right now either," The male stated.

"Major?" Another voice trembled, the male smirked as he heard the fear and smelt it in the air like I could.

"Guess again," He ordered harshly.

"What?" The female screeched again.

"I am not Jasper, nor am I the Major," he grunted while punching me in the stomach, I snarled and tried to land one on him but he grabbed my wrist then squeezed, "I am the God of War," He stated as he tried to bite my arm, I hissed as I brought up my knee between his legs. He fell to his knees instantly.

We may be hard fuckers to take down but it still hurts to kick them in the nuts. The male jumped up and ran at me, I was expecting him to try and tackle me but at the last moment he grabbed my left arm and twisted it, I yelped out in pain, hissing when he leant it and bit my shoulder, my arm fell to the ground with a thud, I screamed out in pain and frustration, hearing gasps off horror behind me, I quickly picked up my arm, flipped it and then slapped the male across the face with it, he hissed and backed off, probably remembering our agreement that if someone looses a limb then we get time to reattach it immediately.

I held the arm to my socket and groaned it pain as I felt the muscles reconnect, I heard the rustling of the wolves so I knew they were still there, the Cullen's were still completely oblivious to their presence, I knew my opponent knew they were there the whole time. It took a few minutes for my arm to reattach itself and I knew that I wouldn't gain full use of it until I had hunted and tomorrow I was going to hurt. Even more than I did now.

I cradled my left arm to my chest as I started to circle the male again, his eyes kept flickering to my injured arm and I knew he was going to try and take advantage of that. As he came at me, aiming for my arm, I spun quickly and punched him in the nose with my right hand, he growled out as I spun again and sunk my teeth into his shoulder.

**9 Hours Later -**

The male and I were still trading blows, we were both covered in new bite marks and we'd both had at least 2 limbs removed. The male had his right leg and right hand removed and I'd had my left arm, a finger on my right hand and my foot removed, the wolves and the family of idiots were still watching us, the idiots still screamed at us to stop but they didn't understand, we couldn't stop until there was a winner, otherwise we'd both wonder who the fuck was the dominant one. This male was a brilliant fighter, probably the best I've ever faced and I knew that a few people would be proud of me for keeping up for this long.

The male and I were facing each other, both breathing heavily, not that we needed to breathe, it just seemed natural to do it while exerting ourselves. The blows were becoming more and more vicious as we both got wound up with the fact no-one was winning, it was extremely frustrating. I growled as I got landed with a nasty punch to the chest, I fell backwards and sprang to my feet seconds later, I narrowed my eyes at the male in front of me, I sprang at him but he sidestepped at the last second and the next thing I knew was I was on my stomach with a pair of sharp, venomous teeth at my neck.

I froze instinctively from the fear of decapitation, a few seconds later, the weight and the teeth had gone and the fight was over. I had lost but I felt the most content than I ever had, I rolled onto my back and sighed, grabbing the hand that was offered, clambering to my feet, my opponents eyes were now back to their gold instead of murderous obsidian. So I guess it was time for Bella to come back out and play.

Till next time.

**Bella's Pov.**

I came back to myself and found Jasper hugging me, I smiled through gritted teeth at the pain, he let me go and I rolled my shoulders, hissing at the pain it caused, I saw Jasper wincing out the corner of my eye also. I knew we were both in for a world of hurt tomorrow, he came over to me with a smile on his face. This time when I let out Enyo it was different from the others, I remembered everything that had happened in clear quality, which was a first.

I heard the wolves leave as I let the storm drift off towards Port Angeles, I manipulated the weather so the sun came out as I collapsed on the ground, I looked up to the sun, watching the clouds as I felt Jasper lay beside me, I glanced over at him and burst out laughing at the state of him, he did the same with me. The others were all sparkling but I pushed my shield around Jasper and so that he, like me stopped sparkling.

Jaspers clothing was shredded but I avoided my eyes, he had branches, mud and other debris in his hair which was now matted to hell, his golden eyes sparkled with amusement as he took in my appearance, I glanced down and shook my head in embarrassment, my jeans and top were hanging in tatters, covered with mud and water, thankfully the mud had stopped my top going see through when wet. Thankfully my top was still intact around my breasts, I could probably guess that my hair looked like a birds next with bits of branches and leaves and other things. Probably just as matted as Jasper's was.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Carlisle's voice rang out, I felt Jasper tense then sat up, I quickly followed his lead and a giggle escaped from my lips as I took in the scene around us, much to Esme's displeasure.

There were no upright trees for almost half of a mile, the trees that used to be there were scattered in pieces everywhere, the river bed where I had sent Jasper flying to had a huge crater which now looked like a very deep pool. There was boulder debris scattered among the trees and I heard Jasper chuckle in amusement as he saw what I was looking at. Carlisle clearing his throat brought our attention back to him. No-one looked very happy which made my smile fall slightly.

"You have some skills Bella," Jasper said with an appreciative smile, I sighed. He obviously remembered too.

"So do you, no wonder you're the most feared in the world," I said with a small smile.

I heard the Cullen's approach us warily, I sighed, knowing they were going to give us shit. I couldn't really give a damn right now, all I could care about was going home, getting a glass of blood and letting my body heal. Shit, I forgot Alistair was at my house, I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Crap!" I cussed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I forgot, I have a visitor at my house who was waiting for me," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasper said apologetically, I knew he was blaming myself.

"It's not your fault," I turned my glare on the approaching Cullen's.

"What the hell were you two playing at?" Esme screeched, she really needed to tone the pitch down on her voice.

"Sorry Esme," Jasper said while hanging his head, the others looked at him with disgust.

"We just needed to let loose a little," I explained with a shrug.

"That was not letting loose a little," Esme screeched, once again my ear drums were in danger of bursting. Fucking Cullen women and their shrill voices, Enyo was half tempted to rip out their vocal cords but I ignored her with a lot of effort.

"It could have been worse Esme," I said seriously, she fixed her glare on me.

"Oh how much worse could have it been? My yard is destroyed!" She scolded

"At least no one was killed," Jasper said quietly, I happened to agree with him.

"Ha Ha very funny Jasper, that's not something to joke about," Alice said.

"We weren't joking Alice," I hissed quietly, all eyes snapped to me.

"What do you mean?" She asked, I wondered how many times someone would ask me that today.

"With both of our inner demons out loose then if one hadn't kept the other entertained with violence then it would have gone after the next best thing, human blood," I said with a shrug, most of them gasped in horror.

"Are you kidding me? You two almost put us in jeopardy? So that we'd have to move again!" Rosalie screamed, storming forward, my inner beast stirred and I let out a warning growl which made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes filled with fear, I knew that I had frightened them with our performance.

"Don't fuck with me right now, you should be thanking me," I snarled out in annoyance.

"Thanking you for what?" Rosalie snarled out.

"If it weren't for me, you'd all probably be scattered around the yard in pieces," I said.

"Jasper wouldn't of hurt us," Alice protested.

"What did you see it?" I said sarcastically. Alice huffed in annoyance.

"Bella's right, if she hadn't have been around then I don't know what would have happened," Jasper said sadly, the others just gaped at him, not offering him any comfort, I sighed and threw my arm around his shoulders, gritting my teeth against the searing hot pain that flashed through y body.

"Nobody got badly wounded, we'll be fine in a few days," I consoled him, he gave me a timid smile.

"You lot need to learn who the fuck you're dealing with," I spat out in disgust eyeing the Cullen's.

"Isabella language!" Esme scolded, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now's not the fucking time to be talking to me about my fucking language, you all need to take a good hard look around you, you're so fucking oblivious," I said with exasperation, Esme and Carlisle looked taken aback.

"We are not," Edward scoffed.

"Then why did none of you notice the 10 gigantic wolves that were hiding in the bushes?" I asked, the Cullen's looked surprised, all except Jasper.

"They were no wolves here," Edward protested.

"Actually there were, they were here about 10 hours," Jasper chimed in, I gave him a grateful smile.

"Anyway, I need to go home, Alistair is waiting for me," I said, Carlisle gaped at me.

"Alistair as in the nomad?" He asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

"Why's he at your house?" Rosalie asked rudely.

"He's recovering from a hangover," I said with a snigger.

"Why does he have a hangover?" Carlisle asks aghast.

"Because we had way too much to drink last night," I said with a groan. "We normally end up pissed," I said with a smirk. Carlisle frowned in disapproval.

"Then we will come to your house with you, Alistair is a dear friend of mine," Carlisle said with indignation, what is it with these Cullen's and inviting themselves along with people who really don't like them. I was about to argue when I noticed my bite marks were still open and leaking venom.

"Fine but I warn you now, he's a grumpy bastard when he's got a hangover," I warned. Jasper smirked.

"Isabella, language," Esme scolded, I huffed in annoyance.

I jogged over to the front steps where my bag lay, remembering that my car was in the school parking lot, damn I'll have to go get it later. I picked up my bag, slipped my already destroyed shoes on and pulled on my cardigan, hissing quietly when the scratchy wool material scraped over my open wounds. My body screamed out in protest as I ran to my home as fast as I could, knowing the others would follow soon after.

I arrived at my home a few moments later, I jogged up my front steps, wondering if it was a herd of elephants following me, I thought vampires were supposed to be amazing in the stealth apartment, obviously the Cullen's were not. I walked through my front door, leaving it open behind me. I wrapped an individual mental shield around Alistair as soon as I walked in the door, especially if Alice and Edward were around.

"Alistair?" I called out.

"Bella?" Alistair asked, blurring into the hallway with a look of relief on his face.

"Sorry, something came up," I explained lamely, he sighed. "Incoming Cullen's," I said grumpily. Alistair pulled me into a hug and I hissed quietly as he pressed on a few wounds, Alistair pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Why are you leaking venom?" He asked with worry, pulling me back into his embrace.

Before I could explain, the Cullen's came thundering through my front door, I leant my head on Alistair's chest, trying to relax when all I wanted to do was shove Carlisle's head up his ass. I heard a few gasps. What now? I turned to see Carlisle gaping at Alistair and myself with something I didn't recognise.

"Hello Alistair, long time since we've seen each other," Carlisle said politely.

"Carlisle," Alistair grunted.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I'm visiting Bells," He answered with a smile aimed at me.

"Do you do it often?" He asked.

"A few times a decade, ain't that right Bells?" Alistair replied, Carlisle looked angry.

I hummed in agreement but what I needed was a nice cup of animal blood, I motioned for Jasper to follow me as I walked into the kitchen, I heard Carlisle trying to get Alistair to come home with the Cullen's for a few days, I had to hold back a snarl that was threatening to erupt, he was my guest not Carlisle's. Jasper gave me a strange look as I went into the fridge that kept the animal blood for me incase of emergency or pure laziness. I put half a bag into a cup and put it in the microwave. Once it was heated, I handed the warm blood to Jasper, he downed it.

"Panther blood?" He asked with a smile. I nodded.

"Bella, could you come here a moment?" I heard Carlisle asked. What the fuck did he want now? I needed blood.

I went into the living room where the Cullen's were standing around, looking at my living room with distaste, well fuck you too. They all had their noses scrunched up in disgust.

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked sweetly.

"Why does it smell of wolf in here?" He asked quietly.

"Because Sam came here yesterday," I answered easily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Because it's none of your business who I invite into my home," I answered cooly.

"Of course it's my business," Carlisle scoffed, I narrowed my eyes at him, "So what did Sam want?" He asked.

"We just talked," I said, wanting to know who the fuck Carlisle thought he was.

"About what?" He pressed.

"As I said earlier, it's none of your business," I said then went to walk out of the room but someone grabbed my arm in a hard grip.

"You're being very rude Isabella," Edward said.

"I'm being rude? You're the ones who come into my home demanding to know who was here and what we talked about, if you don't like it, Fuck off," I said with a snarl, I could feel Enyo stirring in her cage. Edward's grip tightened on my arm and he was about to lose a limb.

"I'd let her go if I was you Edward," Alistair said coldly, standing beside Edward looking every bit the frightening vampire, Edward let go immediately.

"Touch me again without permission and I'll rip your throat out," I stated, looking Edward dead in the eyes, he gulped then hid behind Carlisle which made me laugh.

"There was no need for that Isabella," Carlisle reprimanded.

"And there was no need for him to touch me either," I hissed back. I heard Jasper warming the remainder of his blood in the microwave.

I heard ten people approaching the front door, I knew immediately that it was the wolves, great this is just what I needed, a bunch of wolves at my front door, before they could knock the door, I yelled out, making sure there was a mental shield surrounding them. I was now shielding 13 people and the loss of venom was starting to make me feel weak.

"Come in," I called.

Three of the wolves stayed outside the house, the others came in, I knew my mate was among them because a smile crossed my face and the pain in my chest disappeared automatically. Sam rounded the corner and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Myself and Alistair glaring at Carlisle and Edward cowering behind him like the little bitch that he was.

"Sam," I greeted.

**Sam Pov.**

The pack meeting this morning hadn't been as bad as I thought it would have been, there were a few disagreements but no major fights. Even Leah agreed with Bella that we can't kill every red eyed bloodsucker that comes to our land or Forks because we could kill someone important. I was surprised that she was one of the ones to agree. The pack altogether was shocked that Bella would fight against us if we threatened her family, Paul didn't believe her. I just hoped that we wouldn't have to prove who was right.

I also noticed that Paul's wolf went berserk when we got to the part about the phone call with this Alistair and the fact she went to meet him. Leah was pissed but I think she was finally starting to realise, it was Paul's wolf that wanted Bella not Paul the man. Since the talk I had with her the other day, she seems to be calming down a little, not much but a little is better than nothing.

I walked out onto the back porch when I noticed the sky was becoming increasingly black, I knew that there was no thunderstorm due today because I checked every weather report there was. And when we're wolves we can normally sense a storm a day away and we hadn't gotten a thing to prove there was. I looked over to where the bolt of lightning came down. It looked like it was heading straight over the Cullen's house. The rain got heavier than I've ever seen it here in Forks and the wind picked up. It of course didn't affect me because I ran hotter than normal.

I wondered what I should do about it, should I check it out or should I leave it. Then I heard a thunderous roar, except it wasn't the thunder, that made up my mind. I phased without thinking, cursing mentally for not undressing first. Emily was going to kill me. I jumped off the back steps and into the forest as soon as I was in enough cover I sent up the warning howl. A few moments later there was a symphony of voices in my head.

**Whats wrong Boss? -Quil.**

**What's with this sudden storm? -Leah**

**What was that sound? - Colin**

**Quiet! - I ordered.**

**I think we need to run up to the Cullen's, make sure everything is okay, I have a feeling we need to go there. I need Colin, Chris, Will and Embry to stay here and protect the rez - Me.**

**Okay - Everyone chorused.**

I tuned out their mental chatter as we I focused on running in this weather, the rain had made the ground super slippery, thankfully our paws were designed to help us get around in all weather. We neared the Cullen property when I could make out hissing and growling, I wondered what was going on. Thankfully there were enough bushes and coverage around their property that we could watch without getting caught. The Cullen's were glaring at Bella and the blonde leech, I think his name is Jasper, the coven leader and most feared vampire in the world. Where we were, we could see all angles of what was going on.

"Will you quit the thunderstorm Bella, make it sunny or something, not rain," The pixie sized vampire pleaded, I frowned in confusion, how could Bella make it sunny? I phased back to human, so did several others, I wanted to focus on what was going on in front of me instead of their thoughts, I didn't really give a shit that I was naked.

"Saving your asses," Bella answered while rolling her shoulders, saving them from what.

"You're no better than Maria, Jasper," the blonde doctor leech said rather loudly.

I didn't think that was a smart thing to say because the next thing I knew is that Bella is shooting panicked looks at Jasper who looks furious and something that would give even me fucking nightmares. Bella suddenly blurred in front of the annoying doctor as Jasper lunged at him, she kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. The other wolves were gaping at what we just had seen.

"Bella!" the blonde doctor yelled, Bella didn't move her eyes from Jasper.

Jasper picked himself up, his eyes looking fucking terrifying with their black pools of fury and his mouth was dripping with clear liquid as he snapped and snarled at Bella. Bella was watching him when her head fell forward, she lifted her head slowly about thirty seconds later and I had to hold back a gasp as I saw her eyes. They were obsidian pools full of nothing. I knew then that we were about to see Jasper and Bella in action.

**"**Bella, stop this right now!" The doctor's wife yelled.

"Sorry Bella's not here right now, please leave a message," Bella said with such coldness that I flinched back from her, what did she mean Bella's not here.

"Then who am I talking to?" the doctor's wife asked wit disbelief.

"You can call me Enyo," Bella stated while circling Jasper like he was her prey, Jasper was watching Bella with cold calculation while snapping at her occasionally.

I racked my brains for the meaning of Enyo, it seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't think of who it was, I knew the answer it was right on the rip of my tongue when Jacob, who had also phased, leant over and whispered quietly.

"Enyo means the greek Goddess of War, she was sometimes a consort of Ares, the God of War or sometimes she was his sister," he explained. That was it! I thanked Jacob quietly then focused on what was happening in front of me.

I saw a smirk that was frightening cross over Bella's face while she circled Jasper and when I thought things were getting boring, Bella launched herself at Jasper who went to grab her but at the last moment she dropped to the ground and kicked the back of his knees. He fell to his knees hard, Bella climbed to her feet as he grabbed her arm, Jasper released a menacing growl as he booted Bella in the stomach which sent her flying across the yard and into a tree that exploded as she landed. I flinched when she hit, a reaction that was instinctive because she was an imprint and we were supposed to protect them. I glanced at Paul to see him watching the fight with a pained look, I knew his wolf was probably killing him.

I didn't understand why these two were fighting, I mean Bella knows he's the most feared vampire in the world, hell she was the one who informed me of his status and yet here she was, picking a fight with him. He was also Bella's coven leader and friend which confused me further as to why they were fighting.

Jasper snarled and grabbed Bella by the hair, she twisted in his grip and leant in, sinking her teeth into his hand. Jasper hissed in pain and released Bella immediately, she gave him a malicious grin before landing a karate kick to his chest which sent him flying into a boulder 30 feet away. I realised this was no ordinary sparring match, it was full out trying to kill each other. Jasper ran at Bella after getting to his feet, he feinted to the right then went to the left, he grabbed Bella by the throat and leaned in, sinking his teeth into the flesh on her shoulder.

I saw Paul struggling, he was feeling Bella's pain while fighting with his wolf and he grabbed onto a branch which caused the whole tree to rustle, I froze in place knowing we were about to be caught but no-one noticed. I saw Jasper release Bella and I tried to move forward, intent on putting an end to this but I found I couldn't move, something was stopping me from moving forward. I watched as Bella gave him a right hook, Jasper's head snapping to the left. Bella went to punch him again but he was anticipating this move and grabbed her wrist, leaning into bite her wrist.

Bella looked in thought and Jasper was taking advantage of this and sneaking upon her, I was about to yell out to her when she shook her head and kicked Jasper in the chest once again, the snarls and growls they were producing were getting to the point it overruled the thunder that was still rolling around. We were all getting soaked as we watched this but it was like a train wreck, we couldn't look away. The doctor's wife was screeching for them to stop and how violence was never the answer which made Jacob snort quietly.

Bella and Jasper were once again circling each other, their eyes raking over each other obviously looking for weakness they could use to take the other down.

"Jasper Christian Whitlock! Stop right this instant, you too Bella," The Doctor's wife screeched, taking a step forward with her hands on her hips.

The rest of the Cullen's were watching these two fight with disgust, why didn't they stop them, they were about to kill each other.

"Sorry Jasper's not here right now either," Jasper stated coldly.

"Major?" Another voice trembled, Jasper smirked as he heard the fear and smelt it in the air like everyone else could.

"Guess again," He ordered harshly.

"What?" The female screeched again.

"I am not Jasper, nor am I the Major," he grunted while punching Bella in the stomach who snarled while trying to hit him back, he grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his mouth, "I am the God of War," He stated as he tried to bite Bella again, what was it with them biting. Then I realised they were hurting each other by biting them, Bella hissed then brought her leg up between his legs hard. Jasper fell to his knees, several of us cupped our goods protectively, feeling his pain.

Jasper jumped up and ran at Bella, at the last moment he grabbed Bella's left arm and twisted it, Bella yelped out in pain, hissing when he leant it and bit into her shoulder, Bella's arm fell to the ground with a thud as she screamed out in pain and I heard several of the wolves gasp out in horror, I was one of them. Leah was watching the fight with interest, probably hoping Bella would get taken out. I saw Paul phased back to wolf and growl lowly with his eyes trained on Jasper. I knew Paul's wolf was in control right now and he was pissed that his mate was being hurt. His eyes glowed an eery yellow, something that happens when the wolf was in charge. I turned my attention back to the fight in front of me.

Bella quickly picked up her arm and then did something that surprised me and amused me, she flipped the arm and grabbed the top of it and then slapped Jasper across the face with it, the crash echoed through the yard as thunder roared above. Jasper hissed quietly and backed off. I was confused as to why he wasn't taking this opportunity to finish the job.

Bella held her arm to the socket and groaned out in pain as it reconnected my eyes widened, it took a few minutes and as soon as it was reconnected, they started to circle each other again. He came at Bella, aiming for her injured arm but at the last moment she spun and punched him square in the nose, Jasper growled as she spun around behind him and sunk her teeth into her shoulder.

I was amazed at the amount of pain they were causing one another, I thought they were friends, maybe they'd had a falling out and were fighting for dominance, I just hoped it didn't end badly for Bella.

**9 Hours Later -**

We were still sat here in the thunderstorm watching these two go at it, they were still trading blows and they had bitten each other more times than I could count. They'd both lost more limbs as well. Jasper had had his right leg and his right hand removed whereas Bella had lost her finger, her left arm removed again and also both her feet. The Cullen's were still watching them, still yelling at them but doing nothing more. We still couldn't move with whatever was holding us in place and I had a feeling I needed to have another chat with Bella. I had to admit they were both brilliant fighters and I couldn't help but feel proud that Bella was holding her own against Jasper.

Bella and Jasper were facing each other, both breathing heavily as they watched each other. We watched as the blows became more vicious. Jasper punched Bella in the chest who fell onto her back, she sprang to her feet several seconds later, glaring at Jasper. She sprang at him but at the last moment he dodged and the next thing I know is that Bella was on the floor, Jasper perched on her back with his teeth at her throat.

All the wolves froze at this new developement, even Paul who had finally calmed down was loosing his cool again, his wolf was probably going ballistic, we just had to hope that he didn't rip off her head, that would suck. Bella was frozen as well and then we watched in amazement as Jasper climbed off her back, his eyes returning to a dark gold as he pulled Bella to his feet. Bella's eyes turned back to gold and we watched as Jasper embraced Bella with a grin.

I found myself able to move again so I decided it was best to get out of here while we could and mull over what we just saw, confused as to why one moment they were out to kill each other and the next they were hugging like family. I phased back to wolf, the thoughts of the other pack members were chaotic and frenzied.

**What the fuck just happened? - Leah**

**The fuck? - Jake**

**What was that all about? - Seth**

**I'm going to fucking rip his head off - Paul**

**What was with all the biting? - Quil**

**That shit was terrifying - Jared**

**Remind me never to piss off Bella or Jasper - Leah**

**Too late, you already have - Seth**

**Fuck! - Leah**

**ENOUGH! - Me**

There was silence as they obeyed my order, now I had to figure out what to do, I could either go home and pretend this didn't happen, it was all just a nightmare or I could go around to Bella's and see if she's alright. Damn it, I'm not a fucking coward so I'm going to Bella's.

**Alright, who wants to come to Bella's with me? - Me**

**Are you fucking crazy? - Jared**

**No but Jared we need to check on her, whether any of you like it or not she's still part of this pack - Me**

**Fine, I'll Go - Jared.**

**Me too - The rest chorused, even Leah.**

We ran the short distance to Bella's house as a pack, everyone was lost in their own thoughts, luckily, Embry appeared out of nowhere with arms full of clothes and handed Leah her cell phone as well, thankfully we wouldn't have to do this naked, we all dressed quickly and came to a halt when we heard raised voices coming from in Bella's house. We listened for a few seconds.

"You're being very rude Isabella," We heard a male voice say, I think it belonged to the bronze haired Cullen. Were they here to punish her for fighting with Jasper.

"I'm being rude? You're the ones who come into my home demanding to know who was here and what we talked about, if you don't like it, Fuck off," Bella said with a snarl, Leah's eyebrow raised in question, I shrugged.

"I'd let her go if I was you Edward," A rough british voice called out, hey I knew that voice, that was Alistair's accent.

"Touch me again without permission and I'll rip your throat out," Bella threatened, my eyes widened, why was the bronze haired douche touching her.

"There was no need for that Isabella," Carlisle reprimanded sternly.

"And there was no need for him to touch me either," Bella hissed, I heard someone playing with a microwave in the kitchen and the faint smell of animal blood reached my nose.

Then there was silence, Quil, Jared and Seth stayed outside while the rest of us walked up to the front door, I was just about to knock when Bella's voice drifted outside.

"Come in," She called.

I stepped into the house with the others close behind, my nose burnt as the sickly sweet scent of vampire stench filled my nose, Bella still didn't smell like a normal leech though. I rounded the corner that led to her living room and I came to a stop and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Bella and a blonde haired, red eyed leech were standing side by side while glaring at the Cullen's who were staring at Bella. The bronze haired one, I think his name's Edward was cowering behind the blonde doctor like a puppy.

"Sam," Bella greeted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was difficult writing the fight scenes, if you don't like them then I can try and rewrite them at a later date :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Sam's Pov (continued)**

"Bella," I nodded in her direction.

Bella noticed the other wolves behind me and scanned through their faces and she lingered on Paul for a second longer than everyone else but carried on, seeming otherwise unaffected that her mate was here. The blonde vampire with red eyes nudged Bella then nudged his head in our direction. Bella gritted her teeth like she was in pain.

"Oh right, Sam, this is Alistair, Alistair this is Sam, he's the Alpha of the La Push wolves, Sam'll have to do the rest of the introductions, I don't know everyone's names," Bella said. Ah so it was the famous Alistair.

"Hello Alistair," I greeted, he grunted in response, Bella just rolled her eyes as I introduced him to the rest of the pack.

She motioned for us to take a seat, Paul, Leah and I sat on the sofa while Quil sat in the armchair Bella occupied the day before yesterday. Leah sat down and then sent a mass text to the other pack members and imprints explaining why we're gone for so long. The others scattered around the room, still tense with all the vampires that were in the room. Bella gave us a smile then looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Jasper, how are you doing?" Bella called out.

"Fine," Jasper's voice came from the kitchen, probably the one who was playing with the microwave.

"Lucky bastard," Bella murmured under her breath and Alistair looked at her with confusion.

"Bella Language!" The doctor's wife scolded.

"So Bella, I need to talk to you," Doctor Cullen said.

"What now Carlisle?" Bella asked warily. I had to agree, he looked a little creepy and I was extra wary of him.

"I wanted to formally invite you to join my coven," He stated like it was a great honour for him to even offer Bella this. Self righteous idiot. Bella smiled sweetly and Carlisle's face lit up, he thought she was about to accept his offer.

"No thank you Dr. Cullen," She said. Carlisle's face crumpled.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"I said no," She replied.

"But Bella, it is a great honour to be a part of my coven, you get anything you want," Carlisle said. I scoffed quietly.

"You can not give me anything I want and if you could I wouldn't take it, I prefer working for my money," She said while glaring at the Cullen's.

"With your skills," Carlisle paused, I saw something in his eyes that made me shudder. "Our coven will be undefeatable," Carlisle said proudly.

"I doubt any of you can fight fairly without using Edwards and Alice's gift," Bella retorted. What gifts? What was she talking about?

"We can fight extremely well, Edward is the best out of all of us, he is undefeated," Carlisle boasted, Bella sniggered. I had to laugh with her, the boy was still cowering behind Carlisle.

"Maybe we should test him then, let him go against either myself, Alistair or Jasper," Bella said with a glint of smugness in her tone when Carlisle paled.

"That won't be necessary," Carlisle stammered out.

"If he's the best then he would defeat us all easily, maybe I should have let him go at it with Jasper earlier," Bella said with a mischievous smile.

"I can't read any of your minds so it's not a fair fight," Edward stepped forward. I stiffened, he could read our minds? Like every thought that passes through, I didn't like that. How could he do that. Bella saw my expression and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, his gift can't work while I'm around, I've got a protective shield wrapped around everyone tighter than PVC on a hooker," Bella said soothingly. A mental shield? What? we needed to have another talk later. I heard Paul chuckle beside me.

"Actually Edward, I think it's an unfair fight if you can read minds, it proves you don't have skill and you rely too much on your gift," Alistair sneered from beside Bella.

"How dare you!" Edward screeched and fuck me did he sound like a woman while he was at it. Bella burst out laughing and had to hold on to Alistair for support.

"Bella I demand you join our coven at once!" Carlisle ordered. Bella stiffened.

Bella's hands curled up into fists at her side and she looked ready to rip their throats out. Alistair must have noticed this because he flung an arm around her shoulder in a restraining order. Bella hissed out between her teeth.

"Bella, why are you leaking venom?" Venom? What's venom? Alistair narrowed his eyes accusingly at Bella who rubbed her neck awkwardly, Alistair grabbed her hand, ignoring her protests.

He pushed up the sleeve of her cardigan and snarled when he saw multiple bite marks littering her arms, leaking clear liquid. I felt Paul shaking behind me as he took in her wounds. I knew that he was feeling her pain because I saw him gritting his teeth several times, I wondered how he was coping with it all.

"Bella what the fuck happened?" Alistair asked.

"Er well you see I got in a fight," She explained with a small smile, Alistair obviously didn't put up with her shit.

"No shit Sherlock, how else would you get all these?" Alistair asked in a duh tone.

The rest of us watched the exchange in silence, Carlisle was watching with wide eyes, if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Edward and Esme were in a similar position. Emmett was looking through Bella's impressive DVD collection with a small smile. The blonde who I think is Bella's sister was glaring daggers at us for no reason at all. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, Bella glanced up at me but my eyes remained on the blonde, Bella followed my line of sight and released a small growl.

"Rosalie, you may be my sister but if don't stop being such a rude little cow I'm going to rip your eyes out of their sockets," Bella said in a cold tone.

The blonde glared at Bella but when she noticed her eyes had darkened to black she shut her mouth. Emmett growled out in warning to Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes at me, the rest of the wolves were shocked to see her threaten her sister like that. Alistair reclaimed Bella's attention by clearing his throat.

"Bells, we're going to have to seal these wounds, want me to take a look at them?" He asked, looking at Bella seriously, Bella bit her lip then dropped her head and nodded slightly. He sighed and then brought her into a hug whispering something I couldn't hear into her ear but whatever he said seemed to make Bella smile at him. Carlisle cleared his throat unesscarily loud.

"What Carlisle?" Bella asked in a clipped tone.

"I'll take a look at them for you Bella, I am a doctor after all and I can seal them for you," Carlisle said with a smarmy smile.

Alistair glared at Carlisle and Bella turned her back on Carlisle but all the wolves could see her furious expression, shouldn't she want him to check over her wounds, Bella regained her composure, eyes still black as night as she levelled her gaze with Carlisle.

"No thank you, I trust Alistair to do the job properly, he's done it before for me," She said. Carlisle's eyes snapped to a still glaring Alistair.

"I hardly doubt you'd feel comfortable with Alistair," Carlisle protested.

"I feel more comfortable around him than I do you," Bella retorted.

It was obvious by the tension in the room, I was out of the loop on something big, Bella wasn't telling us everything and that worried me. It was obvious she didn't trust the Cullen's but there was something more to it. Carlisle gaped at Bella. They were all making a big deal out of nothing, it was only to help Bella heal, what was the big deal.

"Come on Alistair," She took his hand and led them upstairs.

I heard them walk upstairs and into a room upstairs, I'm guessing the bedroom, there was some shuffling around and then we heard Alistair's rough voice float down the stairs.

"Well I'm going to need you to take your top and pants off Bells," Alistair ordered.

I saw Paul's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye and the next thing that came out of Carlisle's mouth made everything worse.

"Edward, maybe you should see if they need help up there," Carlisle nudged, Edward's eyes lit up and he rushed past the doctor. What the Fuck?

"Oh yes, I'm sure I can make sure Alistair does the correct thing," Edward said with a smirk.

Just as he walked past us, before we could do anything, Paul's hand shot out and punched Edward square in the jaw, he was trembling and Leah was watching him with a look of pride. She might not like Bella but that doesn't mean she wants her to get perved on by some creep, Edward fell to the floor with a bang, movement upstairs ceased but then continued a few seconds later. I knew Paul was running on instincts because his imprint had been in danger, was with a guy half naked upstairs doing god knows what and having some ginger prick trying to perv on her.

Edward sprang to his feet, he scampered over to daddy like the little bitch he was and whimpered, the doctor's wife held him close while openly glaring at us.

"There was no need for that," Carlisle reprimanded, prick.

"As you can understand, Paul in running on pure instincts right now," I explained calmly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well he watched his mate in a deadly fight, he hasn't been able to make sure she's okay and she's surrounded by strange males and your son is being a creepy perv," Leah spat, I raised my eyebrow at her. Before the good doctor could respond the conversation upstairs grabbed our attentions.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to need you to hold onto the back of this chair, this is going to hurt," Alistair said in a soothing voice.

Our eyes widened as we heard something that sounded like lapping, he was licking Bella? What the fuck? I could see Paul's eyes narrowing at the stairs.

"Fuck Alistair," Bella groaned out in pain.

Just as Paul was about to tear up the stairs, Jasper walked in from the kitchen with another mug of blood, at least it was animal, we hadn't discussed the fact there was a human blood drinker currently upstairs lapping away at Bella like she was a lollipop.

"He's sealing her wounds," he stated calmly.

"How?" Paul asked sharply.

"He has to seal it with his own venom, the only way to do that properly is to lick all her wounds closed," He explained, my eyes widened in surprise. Then something came to me.

"How come you haven't had your wounds sealed?" I asked curiously.

"I'm waiting my turn, Bella may have to seal mine for me, the blood will keep me going for a few hours but Bella was getting weak, especially with the loss of limbs," He said.

"Why Bella?" The pixie sized vampire screeched, ouch my eardrums.

"Because I don't want no dude licking me," Jasper chuckled, the movements ceased upstairs and I heard the shower turn on.

"By the way Bells, who did you fight and did you win?" Alistair asked suddenly, Jasper froze.

"Oh I fought the God of War and does it look like I fucking won?" Bella said.

"Fuck woman, you're insane," Alistair said with a hard edge.

Alistair came down the stairs a few moments when he noticed Jasper standing there, he growled lowly.

"I hope your hurting like hell, I know you both probably will feel like shit in a few hours," Alistair grumbled, Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of her fighting skills," Jasper commented, Alistair nodded.

"She's an extremely good fighter but no match for the God of War," Alistair agreed.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask who the God of War is?" Quil asked nervously beside me, the two vampires spun round in shock, obviously forgetting we were here.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't know that much about vampires, well we each have our inner beast, the one who craves destruction and violence like it does blood, most of us dampen their desires, we chain them up so to speak but every so often, we become so enraged the shackles come off and the demon emerges, taking over our bodies," Jasper explained. It made sense I guess. I could hear the shower turn off upstairs and Bella walking around upstairs, she sounded like she was limping.

"Anyway back to the point of topic, why can't I seal your wounds?" The pixie yelled, lower the fucking volume woman.

"A) Your a liar, B) I don't want you anyway near me Alice," Jasper said coldly, I raised my eyebrow in question. Alice, the pixie I'm guessing went to open her mouth but Jasper glared at her cooly.

"So do you think that Bella will seal my wounds?" Jasper asked Alistair, Alistair shrugged.

"Maybe, isn't Char and Peter supposed to be here soon, maybe Char could do it?" Alistair said uncertainly. Paul was glaring at the two men who were talking about Bella licking Jasper so casually.

"Hey do you think Char and Bella would both seal my wounds?" Alistair asked while wagging his eyebrows suggestively, Jasper shrugged and then both men had dreamy looks on their face, obviously thinking about what Alistair just suggested. Paul snarled in response.

"Who's Char?" Quil asked.

"That would be my wife," A new voice added from behind. Alistair and Jasper turned to the new person with shit eating grins.

**Bella Pov.**

"Bella," Sam nodded at me. He was so formal all the time, I wonder if he ever had fun.

I then remembered that there were six huge men and one woman standing behind him. Fuck that was just my luck, Leah was here. I forced the sneer from forming on my face as I ran my eyes over her, I had to admit she was beautiful if you liked the tall tanned look. I scanned the faces of the males, I lingered for a second longer on Paul as his eyes met mine, his lips twitched up briefly but then remained stoic, well fuck you too.

I could tell the others were watching me so I continued scanning their faces, only knowing three of their names. I may have looked unimpressed on the outside but my insides were doing a happy dance that my mate was here.

But he brought his partner with him, a cold voice sneered at the back of my brain, I didn't want to but I had to admit this voice was right. I know they were pack mates but still, she had some nerve coming into my home after what she did the other day. I barely contained the urge to hiss and bare my teeth at her but that would be counter productive. I didn't want to be in another fight. Alistair nudged me and then tipped his head in the direction of the wolves, oh yeah I forgot to do introductions. Crap he was also a human drinker in a room full of wolves, I don't think they realised yet, either that or they ignored it for now. I gritted my teeth as a wave of pain swept over my body.

"Oh right, Sam, this is Alistair, Alistair this is Sam, he's the Alpha of the La Push wolves, Sam'll have to do the rest of the introductions, I don't know everyone's names," I said with a small smile, a look of recognition passed over Sam's face, must remember my phone call to him last night. Shit was that only last night, or well two nights ago now I guess. Damn the time seemed to crawl by.

"Hello Alistair," Sam greeted politely whereas Alistair grunted in response, I couldn't help the eye roll that I did. Alistair wasn't what you called talkative to strangers, it was the paranoia I guess. Sam introduced the pack members as each name was called that person would nod their head stiffly.

"Hey Jasper, how are you doing?" I called out seeing as it was quiet in the kitchen, I was beginning to feel the side affects of loosing venom.

"Fine," Jasper's voice came from the kitchen.

"Lucky bastard," I grumbled under my breath, Alistair gave me a look of confusion.

"Bella Language!" Esme scolded. Fuck off. That was going to be my response.

"Bella Language!" The doctor's wife scolded.

"So Bella, I need to talk to you," Doctor Cullen said.

"What now Carlisle?" I asked warily. Wondering what the fuck he wanted now.

"I wanted to formally invite you to join my coven," he said it like I was supposed to be honoured or some shit. Fuck that. I smiled sweetly and he immediately took that as a yes, sorry to let you down fucker.

"No thank you Dr. Cullen," I said, Carlisle's smile dropped and he looked confused.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"I said no," I replied. I really didn't want anything to do with the Cullen's. The only one I actually liked was Jasper. Rosalie I was quickly loosing patience with.

"But Bella, it is a great honour to be a part of my coven, you get anything you want," Carlisle said. I heard Sam scoff beside me from his seat on my sofa. I smiled.

"You can not give me anything I want and if you could I wouldn't take it, I prefer working for my money," I said, glaring at the Cullen's, I knew all of them were pretty much spoilt brats.

"With your skills," Carlisle paused, I saw Sam watching Carlisle out of the corner of my eye and shudder. "Our coven will be undefeatable," Carlisle said proudly. Fuck why does that sound like a cocky way of saying 'I could do anything I want without paying the price'.

"I doubt any of you can fight fairly without using Edwards and Alice's gift," I retorted. Sam looked confused, I remembered he didn't know about the gifts some people had.

"We can fight extremely well, Edward is the best out of all of us, he is undefeated," Carlisle boasted, I couldn't help the snigger that escaped, Alistair chuckled under his breath. Carlisle was claiming that his little bitch boy was tougher than anyone else because he cheated and used his gift. I decided to play with them a little.

"Maybe we should test him then, let him go against either myself, Alistair or Jasper," I said, watching for Carlisle's reaction and he didn't disappoint, he grew pale and fear glinted in his golden eyes.

"That won't be unneccessary," Carlisle stammered out.

"If he's the best then he would defeat us all easily, maybe I should have let him go at it with Jasper earlier," I said, knowing I was winding them up.

"I can't read any of your minds so it's not a fair fight," Edward stepped forward. I saw Sam stiffen, fuck he was going to jump to wrong conclusions.

"Don't worry, his gift can't work while I'm around, I've got a protective shield wrapped around everyone tighter than PVC on a hooker," I said with as much sincerity as I can, my mate chuckled as I said the last part, I rolled my eyes discreetly.

"Actually Edward, I think it's an unfair fight if you can read minds, it proves you don't have skill and you rely too much on your gift," Alistair sneered from beside me.

"How dare you!" Edward screeched, fuck even the men were hurting my ear drums and sounding like women.

"Bella I demand you join our coven at once!" Carlisle ordered. I stiffened. Oh no he fucking didn't.

My hands curled up into fists and I winced as it made a load of new bite marks twinge with pain but I was focused on not trying to tear out Esme's throat. Alistair looked concerned, he knew about my temper so he threw his arm around my shoulder, restraining me without bringing attention to us. I hissed out in pain as he leant against my still leaking wounds.

"Bella, why are you leaking venom?" Alistair narrowed his eyes accusingly at me, I fidgeted uncomfortably and I tried to protest as Alistair grabbed my hand but he brushed them off. He pushed up the sleeve of my cardigan and let out a snarl when he saw the multiple bite marks Jasper had given me, the loss of venom was starting to get more worse as I swayed slightly, Alistair held me still.

"Bella what the fuck happened?" Alistair asked.

"Er well you see I got in a fight," I tried explaining, Alistair snorted quietly so only I could hear it.

"No shit Sherlock, how else would you get all these?" Alistair asked in a duh tone.

I looked at Alistair and flinched slightly at the anger in his red eyes, I noticed everyone was watching us out of the corner of my eyes, I felt uncomfortable with them all watching while I was standing here loosing venom and feeling like shit, it didn't bode well for me. I noticed Sam's face was crinkled up in a grimace, I took in his line of sight and I released a growl at my insolent sister.

"Rosalie, you may be my sister but if don't stop being such a rude little cow I'm going to rip your eyes out of their sockets," I said coldly.

I knew my eyes were darkening at a rapid pace because of both the loss of venom and the fact I was getting pissed off. Rosalie attempted to glare at me but looked away when she saw my eyes. Emmett growled out in warning, trying to protect his mate, I repressed the urge to scoff and settled for rolling my eyes instead. Alistair cleared his throat, obviously not forgetting our earlier conversation, what with perfect memory recall.

"Bells, we're going to have to seal these wounds, want me to take a look at them?" He asked, giving me one of his serious stares, I knew what it entailed, I was going to have to strip down to my undies and let him lick the wounds closed. As much as I trusted Alistair and how much I liked him, I wasn't ready for that but I knew it had to happen. I dropped my head, sighed softly and nodded. Alistair sighed sadly and brought me into a hug, I hissed quietly at the pain.

"Bella, I promise I won't hurt you, you can trust me Bella, I'm not like them," whispered, sounding so sad. I pulled back and gave him a timid smile. Of course Carlisle had to break the moment by clearing his throat rather loudly. Assehole.

"What Carlisle?"I asked in a clipped tone, not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

"I'll take a look at them for you Bella, I am a doctor after all and I can seal them for you," Carlisle said with a weird smile. I supressed a shudder that threatened to overwhelm me.

I could feel anger building up inside of me, stoking at my long hidden rage, he wanted to lick me. There was no way I was letting him anywhere near a room where I was half naked, I couldn't trust him as far as I could piss and I couldn't piss. I saw Alistair glaring at Carlisle for his indecent suggestion, Carlisle knows what happened and he still expects me to let him. I turned my back on them as the anger threatened to overwhelm me, after a few moments I felt relatively calm so I turned back around.

"No thank you, I trust Alistair to do the job properly, he's done it before for me," I said. Carlisle's eyes snapped to a still glaring Alistair.

"I hardly doubt you'd feel comfortable with Alistair," Carlisle protested.

"I feel more comfortable around him than I do you," I retorted. I trusted Alistair with my life plus he's already done this for me before. One year I had got in a nasty fight with a tricky nomad who was pretty powerful, he kept his newborn strength and speed. Anyways he tore me up pretty bad and Alistair had to help seal the wound, I was still uncomfortable though.

"Come on Alistair," I said as I took Alistair's big hand in my own, leading him up the stairs, I felt all kind of warm things with his hand in mine.

We walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, I made sure my blinds were closed and turned to Alistair with a look of dread on my face, this is going to be uncomfortable. Alistair broke the awkward silence.

"Well I'm going to need you to take your top and pants off Bells," Alistair ordered.

I nodded and went to my drawers, getting a pair of comfy panties and bra out of my underwear drawer then went into my en-suite, I quickly stripped out of my clothes and just as I was about to pull on the items I brought in with me, Carlisle's voice made it's way up to me.

"Edward, maybe you should see if they need help up there," Carlisle suggested. I held back a snarl. I said no.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I can make sure Alistair does the correct thing," Edward said with what sounded like excitement, I could only hope Alistair would stop him before I ripped him to shreds.

I heard Edward take steps towards the stairs and I held my breath but thankfully at the last moment there was a crunch of someone punching the other in the nose, a sound I know well. Edward's steps then retreated back into the living room, remind me to thank whoever stopped the little bastard. I tuned out the conversation downstairs as I pulled on the bra and underwear. I timidly stepped out of my bathroom and thankfully Alistair had his eyes adverted, I stood there awkwardly, wondering what to do next thankfully Alistair saved the day once more.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to need you to hold onto the back of this chair, this is going to hurt," Alistair said in a soothing voice. I knew this was going to be a bitch, remind me to punch Jasper later.

I sat on the chair so I was straddling the back of it, holding on tight, just not tight enough to crush it, I heard Alistair move close to me, moving my hair over my shoulder, my breath caught in my front as he began tenderly licking the open wounds, I whimpered softly.

"Fuck Alistair," I groaned out in pain.

I could hear the conversation going on downstairs but I didn't pay attention to what was being said, when Alistair tapped me, I stood up and watched as Alistair licked the wounds on my calves, it hurt like a bitch, hence why I had my teeth clamped shut from biting Alistair. After a few more minutes he was done and then stood up, I gave him a hug then scurried off to my en-suite, locking the door behind me before turning on the shower.

"By the way Bells, who did you fight and did you win?" Alistair asked suddenly, I froze.

"Oh I fought the God of War and does it look like I fucking won?" I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Fuck woman, you're insane," Alistair said with a hard edge.

I heard him clomping down the stairs and then growl at someone, that was all I heard because I stepped under the warm spray of the shower, washing all the grime and venom off me, I was going to smell a little more like Alistair because his venom sealed my wounds, I couldn't help but be a little happy about that.

After I had washed off the gunk and venom and had washed my hair until it was soft, I turned off the shower and then stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my body, another wrapped around my hair. I stepped into my bedroom, smiling when I saw Alistair had shut it behind him.

I walked over to my drawers, pulling out a clean pair of underwear and a bra, I then rifled through my drawers for an appropriate outfit, I then decided on a pair of dark wash shorts with the American flag poking out the bottom with a gray vest shirt. I pulled on a pair of grey chucks that wouldn't irritate my healing feet. Basically the whole outfit was for comfort, so the clothes wouldn't rub my sensitive wounds. I pulled on my Whitlock crest. Basically A silver W with a red ruby in the centre with two black gems on either side, it was perfect. I pulled on a silver ring and left my hair down to dry.

"Who's Char?" I heard one of the wolves ask in a gruff voice.

"That would be my wife," A voice I knew very well came floating up the stairs.

I let out a loud squeal and rushed down the stairs at my fastest speed, a blur to the others as I launched myself into the all knowing bastards arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs locked themselves around his waist.

"Peter!" I yelled, ignoring the jealous growl from Paul.

"Hello darlin', that's a mighty fine hello if I do say so myself," Peter said with a smirk, I knew he was riling up Paul and from the sounds of the struggle he was succeeding.

"Ya know Isabella, if that was another woman I might be jealous," Char's voice came from the doorway. I jumped from Peter and tackled Char to the ground, plastering kisses on her face.

"Char, I've missed you so much!" I said with a smile as I pulled myself to my feet, I helped Char up.

"I missed you too sugar," She drawled out in her southern accent.

I looked over to see Jasper, Alistair and Peter watching him, I turned to Char with a smirk, she nodded and we did what we do to freak Peter out. Char grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to her, crashing her lips against mine in a heated kiss, I reciprocated and I heard the shocked gasps of our audience. I heard Peter sigh.

"Now that's something I've missed," He said.

Char slapped my ass and then pulled away from me, we were both breathing heavily from the kiss. I turned to see everyone except Peter watching us with stunned expressions. I smiled innocently.

**Paul's Pov.**

I didn't care they were both bloodsucking leeches.

Fuck me, if that wasn't the hottest thing I've seen.

* * *

**Thre Chapters in one day! You lucky people! **

**It's my way of apologising for leaving you hanging for a week.**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay so this A/N is probably the first and last that I do that takes up a chapter. This is to let all of you who wanted pics of Bella's outfits that my Photobucket account is now up along with 4 pictures of Bella's outfits.**

Here is the link:

photobucket albums / w362 / MidnyghtMystery / Beautiful % 20 Rose % 20 Outifits/

You'll have to remove the spaces.

I hope you like them. If you have any outfit suggestions then feel free to message me :D

-MM


	18. Chapter 18

**Sam's Pov.**

Not even 15 seconds later I heard a loud squeal and a blur rushing down the stairs, damn Bella was fast, faster than most leec- erm I meant vampires. Isabella launched herself at the visitor and wrapped herself round him tighter than wrapping paper, the vampire who had orange eyes seemed amused and hugged Bella tight. I wondered who this was.

"Peter!" Bella yelled, I heard Paul growl out in jealousy, I looked to Bella to gauge her reaction but she seemed to ignore it.

"Hello darlin', that's a mighty fine hello if I do say so myself," The newcomer drawled out, he reminded me a little of a cowboy gone bad. Bella seemed amused by his antics.

"Ya know Isabella, if that was another woman I might be jealous," A female voice with a Southern accent appeared behind the one called Peter. It was like a freaking vampire reunion, I looked over to see the Cullen's watching them in shock, the pixie looked outraged. Bella jumped from Peter's embrace and tackled her to the ground, plastering kisses over her face. Some welcome, I thought to myself.

"Char, I've missed you so much!" Bella cried out as she helped Char to her feet.

"I missed you too sugar," Char drawled out in her southern accent.

Bella and Char seemed to turn to Peter, Alistair and Jasper in sync and then turn back to each other with mischevious smile, that smile on a woman was dangerous. It meant trouble with a capital T. Char nodded, then Bella did, the thing that happened next shocked the fuck out of me. Char grabbed the back of Bella's head rather forcefully, I tensed, in case she was about to attack Bella but I needn't have worried because Char crashed her lips against Bella and they shared a heated kiss for a few minutes, I couldn't help the gasp of shock that came from my lips, neither could a lot of the others. Peter just sighed, like it didn't surprise him, I wondered how often they did this.

"Now that's something I've missed," Peter said with a grin.

They finally parted from each other after Char slapped Bella's ass, who I just realised was wearing shorts. They were both breathing heavily, they turned to us with innocent smiles, innocent my ass.

I turned slightly to see Paul's stunned expression turn into a smirk which then turned into a calculating expression. _What the fuck was he planning?_

**Bella's Pov.**

"What the hell was that?" Alistair spluttered, I couldn't surpress the giggle that bubbled up.

"That's Bella's and I's special greeting," Char drawled out nonchalantly, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Fuck me," Jasper muttered quietly then looked embarrassed when he noticed he'd said it out loud.

"Could you give us that greeting then?" Peter asked suggestively. I snorted.

"I'm sorry but Char and I keep that between us," I winked.

"I didn't know you liked women that way," Carlisle choked out.

"Char's the only woman in my life," I said with a teasing tone.

"Bella, Char," Peter trailed of when he caught the glare Char, myself and Alistair aimed at him.

"No Peter," Char, myself, Alistair and Jasper chorused together.

"But," Peter protested.

"No," We chorused. Knowing he wanted Char and myself to get it on in front of him, men. I rolled my eyes.

Char looked at Jasper with a glare then unwrapped her arm from my shoulder, stalking over to her sire with a manical glint in her eyes, Peter just backed away. He'd finally grown smart enough to know when to let Char do what she has to. Jasper's eyes widened and he tried to back up but Char's growl stopped him in his track. Once she was within a foot of him she slapped him around the face with a resounding crack. Good I hope it hurts as much as I do right now. Fucker deserves it.

"Don't you EVER go that long without seeing us again, you hear me Jasper Christian Whitlock?" Char said in her deadly voice, Jasper nodded his head eagerly, probably trying not to get slapped again.

Char then pulled Jasper into her embrace, Jasper hissed when she must have brushed against one of his new wounds. She pulled back then frowned at him in question. So what did the traitor do. He pointed at me.

"She did it," He said quickly. Pussy.

I gasped, Char turned towards me with an inquistive glance. Since Jasper already squealed on me, I decided to squeal on him. I walked up to Char and pointed out the still fresh wounds. Char's frowned deepened.

"He did it!" I pointed at Jasper who looked at me like I killed his puppy.

I heard Peter laughing in the background with several of the wolves looking like their ribs would crack from surpressed laughter. I glared at Peter until he shut up.

"For god's sake you're acting like five year olds," Carlisle reprimanded. Everyone except his family ignored him.

"What the fuck happened?" Char asked calmy, my eyes widened, so did Jasper, I recognised that voice, it was the 'best not fuck with me 'cause I will tear your limbs off if you do' voice. It was scary as fuck. I took a deep breath.

"Basically the Cullen's pissed off Jasper, the Major came out, I got him away from the school because these douche's didn't know who the fuck they were dealing with. I got him to the Cullen's, got in a submissive pose pretty damn quick when they hurled insults at him, Esme and Carlisle dragged me to my feet telling me not to be so dramatic, Jasper wouldn't hurt them. Jasper claimed me as his sister. Then Carlisle said that I quote 'he was no worse than maria' end quote and that blew the Major out of the water and replaced him with the God of War. I used my brain unlike these douches and realised that he was going to have to fight someone so I opted for myself because obviously the Cullen's have no idea what the fuck they were doing," I rushed out in a huge breath, wondering if any of it made sense in my head.

"Isabella! Language! How many times?" Esme scolded.

All four Whitlocks and Alistair swiveled to glare at Esme at the same time, she shrank back into her mate's protective hold.

"It's my home, what I say is none of your concern, don't like it? Get the fuck out of my home and don't let Char bite you on the way out," I said with a steel edge, the Cullen's gaped at me. Char snapped her teeth threatiningly. I stifled a laugh, knowing full well

"Oh and by the Edward, could you come here a moment, you too Carlisle," I said sweetly, they rushed forward eagerly.

Once they came within reach, I punched Edward square in the nose then did the same with Carlisle, they groaned out but I wasn't done yet. I planted a hard kick between their legs and watched them drop like stones.

"Next time any of you fuckers try to perv on me, I'll rip your fucking throats out," I hissed dangerously. Esme growled, I heard a snarl come from behind me.

"What?" Char shrieked.

"Well Dr. Cullen here offered to 'seal up my wounds' and argued Alistair wouldn't know what to do then when they heard Alistair telling me to take my shirt and pants off, the good doctor told Edward to come up and help, Eddie boy here said he was to watch over the situation to make sure Alistair did his job properly," I spat out, ready to tear their throats out. Char snarled out, she knew what affect the rape had on me and she was pissed these two asseholes would take advantage of my weakened state. I heard a few of the wolves stomachs rumble with hunger, fuck they hadn't eaten in almost 12 hours. Fuck I bet they were starving.

Peter held Char back from tearing their heads of which I had to admit, disappointed me a little, Alistair came beside me and grabbed my shoulders in case I was tempted to beat the shit out of these sick little fuckers that were rolling around my living room floor acting like I had torn off the apendage in question.

Rose took a menacing step towards me with fury flashing in her eyes, bring it bitch. She stalked over to me while growling continously.

"You little bitch!" my so called sister screamed out.

"Language Rosalie," I said mockingly.

She raised her hand to hit me but before she could, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it until her hand came off in my grip with a high metal keening sound and then I slapped her with it, the ultimate humilation. She screamed out in pain, Emmett tried to charge me but I placed my shield up, grabbed my sister by the hair and leant it, venom dripping from my teeth as I whispered.

"Never raise your hand to me again you little bitch, I'm your sister and I'm older than you so listen the fuck up. If you raise your hand to me again it won't be your hand I'll remove, it'll be your whole fucking arm, in pieces," I hissed dangerously, Rosalie whimpered in pain. Emmett was snarling, trying to break through my protective wall but couldn't, I dropped my shield and pushed Rosalie back so she was on her back at Emmett's feet. "Take your bitch to hunt and reattach her hand while you're at it," I ordered, my eyes still black from thirst. I hated to hurt her but I wouldn't let her strike me first. I threw her hand back to her.

Emmett picked up his mate and cradled her close to him, Rosalie was whining and whimpering like the little bitch she was. She was all bark and no bite. He then ran through the back door and into the forest. I could feel the shock in the room. Peter was the first to snap out of it.

"Damn Bella, it's never a dull moment when you're around," he chuckled.

"Remind me to never piss ya off," Jasper drawled besides me.

I nodded absentmindedly, I walked out to kitchen, nearing the point of starvation because I needed blood to heal properly, sealing the wounds would only go so far, I heard others following me but I needed blood, I craved blood. It would have to be cold, I had no patience, I needed blood and I needed it right the fuck now.

"Bella," I heard a female voice from behind me but I couldn't respond.

I reached the refrigerator that held my animal blood and almost ripped the door off the fridge in my haste to feed. I grabbed a few bags, not caring what it was, I heard someone talk behind me.

"Everyone leave the room now!" The male ordered, I snarled in response as I ripped the top off a blood bag and downed it straight from the bag, having no patience for cups right now.

Before I knew it I had downed 8 bloodbags and I was starting to feel sloshy. I started coming to my senses and shook my limbs out, relishing in the feel of the sting. I looked at the clock at sighed.

"Wolves, Whitlocks and Alistair, could you come here a sec?" I called out, knowing they could hear me.

The wolves came in first with Sam leading the way, Peter and Char following, Jasper and Alistair following close behind.

"What is it?" Char asked.

"Alright well I'm going to need your help," I said with a smile.

"With what?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Well 2 of you need to help me prepare something for these lot," I motioned to the wolves, "and the other two can go sit in the living room and keep my guests company," I said, the Whitlocks and Alistair scrunched their noses up in disgust.

"I'll help you in here," Char offered.

"Me too, I've seen the Food Network numerous times," Jasper admitted, I smirked. Who would of thought the scariest mother fucker going watches the food channel. Jasper saw my smirk and glared.

"Shut it Bella," He said playfully.

I turned to the wolves who were looking around my kitchen with confusion, I pointed to my huge kitchen table that normally held meeting when the Volturi guard visited for missions. It was made of sturdy wood for when someone got annoyed and squeezed to hard, having a wood table was useless.

"Sit and tell me if any of you have dietary needs," I ordered. Sam spoke up.

"Do you have any food?" Sam asked with embarrasment, I opened my fully stocked cupboards and fridge and laughed at the surprise on their faces.

"How?" Quil asked.

"It's a secret," i joked.

"How about we make them sandwiches while we cook the rest?" Jasper asked.

"Actually that's a brilliant idea," I said with a smile.

We spent the next ten minutes making a tonne of sandwhiches at vampire speed, the others wore latex gloves because apparently shifters and vampires smell putrid to each other but apparently I smell fine to them, they smell fine to me, very woodsy with a hint of canine. We idly chatted as we prepared them a homemade lasagne with fries and a side salad. It only took 15 minutes preparing it at vampire speed. After it was cooked we handed out the portions which were huge. They ate more because they burned so much energy when they phased. Well that was the theory they had come up with. They wolfed them down, no pun intended and they were all very curteous, including Leah surprisingly. I caught Paul watching me a few times with an expression I couldn't decipher. Oh well.

We froze when we heard Rosalie and Emmett return from their hunt, something thudded on my back porch as they passed and my curiousity peaked. Rosalie came through the back door, looking enraged when a few wolves snickered at her.

"Hey Rose," I called out as the remaining Cullen's joined us in the kitchen with Peter and Alistair.

"What?" She said icily.

"I hope you enjoy your new scar, you don't have quite as many as I do yet," I taunted, stepping out from behind the kitchen island.

I heard multiple gasps and kept my head held high, I didn't need their pity or their goddamn disgust. These scars were a part of who I was and I was proud of them. Rosalie's eyes widened as her eyes scanned my bare arms and legs, the top of my chest and my shoulders. I saw disgust and horror in her eyes. Everyone else seemed to take notice of them, they obviously hadn't noticed what with all the excitement earlier.

"God you're a freak," She spat out. Several vampires snarled at her. I shrugged.

"That may be so but at least I'm proud of being a freak," I cocked my head to the side, watching for her next reaction. The next thing she said changed my view of her for the worst.

"Well I guess what Royce and his men said that night is true, no-one would ever want you, hell not even your own mate wants you, you should of died that night in 1933 you deserved what they did to you," She spat out hatefully.

I froze where I stood not wanting to believe my own sister said what she just said but apparently I was mistaken. She wanted me to be raped, that I deserved it, my eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall. Apparently Char wasn't so much upset as she was furious. She flew at my sister but Jasper grabbed her round the waist and hauled her back, ending up getting a bite from Char in the process. Peter loomed over Rose with pure black eyes, flanked by Alistair who looked equally frightening.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it little lady?" Peter drawled out with a steel tone.

Rosalie stumbled backwards in fright. Jasper brought Char over to me and she pulled me to the ground, sobs overhelmed my body as I clutched Char close to me, she soon joined in. Jasper knelt in front of us and pulled us close.

**Sam's Pov.**

"Hey Rose," Bella called out as the remaining Cullen's joined us in the kitchen with Peter and Alistair tagging along, we had stretched out in our seats after an amazing meal. I never thought vampires would cook, let alone have a fully stocked house.

"What?" Rosalie replied icily.

"I hope you enjoy your new scar, you don't have quite as many as I do yet," Bella said as she stepped out from behind the counter.

My eyes widened and horror filled me as I took in the thousands of tiny silver crescent scars that littered her arms and legs along, god knows what her torso looked like. Everyone else seemed to gasp but Bella held her head up high. I was proud of her for not bending under their gaze.

"God you're a freak," Rosalie spat out, Bella just shrugged as several of her coven members snarled at the one who claimed to be Bella's sister.

"That may be so but at least I'm proud of being a freak," Bella said proudly, her head cocked to the side, judging Bella's reaction.

"Well I guess what Royce and his men said that night is true, no-one would ever want you, your used goods Isabella. No man would ever touch you or be able to love you. Hell not even your own mate wants you, you should of died that night in 1933 you deserved what they did to you," Rosalie spat hatefully. I had no idea what she meant but I knew that it was a low blow and a few moments later my theory was proven correct.

Bella was just stood there frozen, not blinking, not breathing with a look of complete disbelief on her face, like she couldn't believe her ears. Char suddenly lunged, taking us all by surprise, Jasper recovered first, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her to where Bella still stood frozen. Peter and Alistair stalked up to Rose looking scary as fuck with their depthless obsidian eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it little lady?" Peter drawled out with a steel tone.

Alistair let a feral snarl rip up his throat. Rosalie stumbled backwards in fright and fell into her mates arm who was watching her with disbelief.

"Rosie, you can't mean that," Emmett said with horror, okay so whatever we missed was huge.

It didn't look like Bella was listening as she sunk to the floor clutching at Char as they sobbed into each others arms. Jasper wrapped his arms around both girls and they clung to him like a lifesaver. Suddenly Paul shot out of his wooden chair with fury in his eyes that glowed yellow, the wolf was well and truly in charge and he was furious. Jake and Quil launched themselves at Paul who's eyes were gunning for Rosalie who now looked terrified. Good. Bella, Char and Jasper didn't even seem to know what was going on.

The two guys plus Leah managed to subdue him long enough to calm him down, I looked back over at Bella who was now on her feet, glowering at her sister. Apparently Rosalie was stupid because she opened her mouth once more.

"Bella, I left you a present in the back porch," She said sweetly, Bella's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Bella walked out the back door and as she did, the Cullen's, all bar Jasper walked out the front door laughing as Rosalie whispered something to them. Suddenly their was an inhuman shriek from the back porch. We rushed out the back and saw something that made my stomach roll. There on the back porch was a mangled body of a silver timber wolf. The resemblance of her mate's wolf was not lost on anyone.

Bella's eyes went to the same scary black as they were during the fight with Jasper and before anyone could stop her, she ran back inside the house, heading straight for the departing Cullen's who were lingering on the front lawn, the wind suddenly picked up, whirling dead leaves around the back yard and a distant clap of thunder. Not good. Peter's eyes widened and he darted after her, followed by the rest of us. Bella was stood on the lawn with the wind whipping around the place. It was dark enough so no human could spy on us. What I saw next amazed me. A blue shimmery globe surrounded the now frightened Cullen's. What the Fuck?

"Bella let us go!" Carlisle pleaded.

"You think it's funny that you're daughter tore and mangled a wolf that looks like my mate," a sinister, cold tone came from Bella.

"Bella it was a joke," Rosalie pleaded, pounding on the dome with all her force but it didn't budge. What the fuck was that and what did it have to do with Bella.

"I didn't find it very amusing and I'm not Bella," Bella hissed.

"Enyo," Peter tried talking to her but she was focusing on something.

Suddenly the blue dome covered Bella and she had a look of deep concentration on her face, her eyes were closed and a few moments the Cullen's fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

"Shit!" Peter cursed.

"What the fuck is happening?" Leah asked shakily, looking at the screaming Cullen's.

"Now's not the time for fucking explanations," Peter shouted then rubbed his hands over his face looking at Bella with desperation.

"How the fuck are we supposed to break through her shield?" Char asked.

"I don't have a fucking clue," Peter said hopelessly.

I flinched as the screaming of the Cullen's reverberated around my skull which mingled with Bella's cackling laugh.

**Bella's Pov. **

When I saw that mangled wolf that looked so much like my mate on my back porched that had been torn to shreds without being drained I lost it. I only caught a glimpse of Paul in wolf form the other day but I knew this was a personal attack on me and my mate. I didn't give a fuck in this moment that Paul was a dick, that Rosalie was my sister, my own flesh and blood.

All I could think about was that wolf and vengeance, in my eyes that was a threat to my mate, I stood there for a few seconds while everyone else rushed out to see what caused me to cry out in alarm. I could see the disgust on the wolves faces and I could hear the tinkling laughter of the Cullen's on my front lawn. They won't get away with this. I unlocked the chains on Enyo's shackles and let her take control for the second time today.

I know exactly how to do it but I needed Enyo to do it for me.

**Enyo's Pov.**

Ah as nice it was to be out and about again, I had something to do. That bitch was going to pay for hurting Bella. She wasn't as strong as she made out and I knew her sisters cruel words from earlier was killing her along with this. While everyone was distracted with the grisly scene I took my chance and rushed off through the house, I could feel the wind pick up and thunder clap in the distance as my emotions affected my weather manipulation gift.

I saw them lingering on the front lawn laughing at Bella's pain. Not for long, soon it will be me who's laughing in the face of their pain. When they saw me, eyes pitch black, their laughter stopped in their throats, I felt a sinister smile cross my face as I placed my physical shield around those bastards. They started panicking when they couldn't escape.

"Bella let us go!" A blonde male screamed, he was the leader of these barbarians.

"You think it's funny that you're daughter tore and mangled a wolf that looks like my mate?" I asked

"Bella it was a joke," Bella's so called sister pleaded, Bella still loved her even though she hurt her. Bella was weak.

"I didn't find it very amusing and I'm not Bella," I hissed.

"Fuck!" A male voice called out behind me. "Enyo," the male voice called, I ignored it.

I focused on expanding my shield around myself then kept my head clear as I encompassed them in my mental shield, I closed my eyes, the Cullen's started to panic and Edward was crying out because even if he was in my shield he still couldn't read my mind because it was blank. It was blank because I want it to be assehole. I concentrated on my illusion gift and created the illusion that they were all going through the transformation. But I decided to make them pay more and tripled the pain so they dropped immediately. I made the illusion so all their senses were cut off, something Alec had taught me to do. Their screams sounded like a symphony to me.

I ignored everything around me except the screaming vampires that lay at my feet. I laughed at their pain and relished in it just like they had been minutes previously.


	19. Sorry Guys

Hey Guys,

Sorry about not being able to update, I have recently just started college and its assignment time so everything is hectic right now.

I'll do my best to update both stories within the next few days.

Sorry about the delay and I hope you can forgive me.

-MM xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Sam's Pov.**

I watched as the Cullen's continued to scream for what seemed like hours but it was only about 10 minutes in reality when suddenly their screams ceased, Bella turned and walked back in the house like nothing happened. Her eyes were still pitch black and full of fury. I heard her clomp up the stairs and then everything went quiet

My eyes remained glued to where the Cullen's were slowly getting to their feet, looking dazed and disorientated. The little pixie kept rubbing her temples and mumbling 'I didn't see this, why didn't I see this'. The blonde doctor looked furious when he finally came back to himself. His mate curled into his side whimpering softly. Bella's so called sister was looking shocked as she stood up, brushing down her clothes.

"She got my clothes filthy," The pixie shrieked. Is that what she was worried out? Fuck me she needs to get her priorities straight.

"My shoes are destroyed," The doctor's wife complained.

"Fuck me, ya'll are stupid," Char drawled out, her hands on her hips.

"You need to stop swearing, language like that is unladylike," Esme scolded. Char scowled. Oh this I have to see.

"I ain't one of your kids so you can't pull that shit with me," Charlotte argued.

"That kind of language around my mates delicate ears is not acceptable," Carlisle protested. Was he kidding?

"Are you fucking serious?" Char asked.

"Charlotte! Why are you acting so unladylike?" The Pixie screeched.

"I ain't no fucking lady and neither are you," Char drawled out, picking her nails casually, I had to agree with you.

"How dare you?!" The pixie screeched once again looking irate. For fuck sake lower the tone, my eardrums prefer being in one piece thank you.

"Proper ladies definitely don't go around ripping the throats out of poor animals," Char drawled out with a smirk The Pixie's mouth opened then snapped closed, obviously not able to think of a comeback.

Suddenly the Cullen's all turned around and ran away with their tails between their legs like scolded puppies. Once they disappeared from view everyone seemed to physically relax.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, I was tired, I was missing my mate and I was both mentally and physically exhausted, it had been too much drama over the past few days and my head was spinning. All I ever wanted was a peaceful existence with my mate but obviously that wasn't destined to happen.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I spun round to see Bella stood looking every bit as exhausted as I felt, she managed a meager smile and gave me a nod, I raised my eyebrow at her silent command.

"Go home to her Sam, I'm sure she's missing you just as much," Bella said, I had to agree with her.

I gave her another glance over, no offence but she looked like shit, her eyes had black, bruise like bags under her eyes and her eyes were a dark gold even after feeding earlier. They were a look of devastation and anger in her eyes which had been in place since Rosalie's words that caused such a problematic response. I still wondered what it was that had happened to Bella, obviously it wasn't brilliant. I hoped for Bella's sake that it wasn't too bad because she genuinely seemed like a nice woman. Even for a leech. Whatever happened must have happened when she was human because apparently they had only just found each other again.

I'd have to have a word with Bella about the Alistair, Char and Peter's diets earlier. Char and Peter must have started the veggie diet because their eyes were a fucked up orange colour. Especially seeing as Peter was around 6'5" with sandy blonde hair and looked like a rogue cowboy, complete with battered cowboy boots and a Stetson. Char looked a little like a Playboy bunny, she was a few inches shorter than Bella, she had short cropped blonde hair and she had huge boobs. I mean you couldn't ignore them; they were just there in your face. They were both Texan's through and through. I shook my head to clear the irrelevant thoughts from my brain.

It was obvious Bella's wounds were still healing because once every few seconds she would roll her shoulders uncomfortably or shake out a limb and then wince. Alistair and Char and noticed this and made their way over to us, I took a step back, hey they were still blood sucking leeches and they were still our enemies. I still haven't had a lot of chance to talk to them yet. There had been too much going on for me to get a word in.

Bella gave me an understanding smile, Alistair wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her into his side, she sighed heavily and leaned her head on his shoulder, I looked up at Alistair and noticed as he looked down at her, his eyes were full or adoration and care. At this time I felt sorry for Poor Bella, she obviously had a guy who she had feelings for and by the looks of it, it wasn't all one sided. Yet she had a mate who didn't seem to really give a shit about her, sure he was furious earlier and jealous but that wasn't Paul himself, it was Paul's wolf struggling to be heard.

"Is it possible for me to come talk to you all later on today?" I asked.

"Sorry Sam but Char and I are going shopping with a friend of mine from school today, how about tomorrow?" She asked. She's going shopping with a friend from Forks?

"A human friend?" I questioned seriously.

"Of course, is that a problem?" Bella asked defensively.

"Of course it is, there's no way we're letting some poor human girl go off with too leeches!" Leah yelled from the porch, there goes the temporary peace from her. Bella rounded on her with a glare.

"You have no right demanding whether I can go around with humans," Bella hissed out, her eyes flashing dangerously. Damnit, I wanted to go home, no more drama for fuck sake!

"The hell I can't!" Leah growled and went to move forward, Bella tensed, along with the rest of the vampires that were remaining. Fucking hell Leah!

"Sam," Bella called without turning around, "Does it state anywhere in the treaty that I cannot socialize with humans?" Bella asked, her eyes locked on Leah's trembling form which automatically

"No it does not," I answered honestly. Leah's glare turned on me and I lifted my upper lip in challenge, she backed off.

"Sam, I'm not even part of the Cullen's and I'm still sticking to the treaty, even though I have no reason too, I am not a part of the treaty until we make one, I do not expect to be treated like this by the pack bitch," Bella snarled the last part out, I could tell by the tight muscles in her back, if Leah didn't keep her mouth shut she's be in deep shit. Hell Bella ripped off her own sister's hand today without flinching and Leah's body parts don't reattach. Then I realized what she said.

"Make a treaty?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, unless you do not wish to establish one with me, I will be sticking around for a little while," I saw her flash a malicious grin at Leah who snarled.

"Didn't you get the picture bitch, he doesn't want to be your mate," Leah snarled out, Bella just laughed.

"Listen bitch, we'll have to spend at least once a week together, otherwise the pain becomes unbearable, I'm sure you don't want your _boyfriend _in serious pain?" Bella said with fake innocence, spitting the word _boyfriend _like a curse and I knew she was right. Leah went to open her mouth but Paul cut her off.

"I have to agree with Bella, we'll need to spend some time together, otherwise it seriously hurts," Paul said with a smug grin. What the fuck has he got to be smug about? He could be a conniving bastard sometimes. Bella seemed unfazed by his declaration but Leah looked furious.

"Leah, not another word out of you," I ordered, the Alpha tenor rolling over her in waves until she could no longer resist.

"Bella, you're right we do need to make a treaty, I'll pop around tomorrow," I said with a nod then ordered the pack into the woods after bidding goodnight. Eager to get home to my girl.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Sam and the pack leave and was left with the people I counted as my family. There were Char, Peter and Alistair who helped me through my ups and downs and I knew they would never betray me. Then there was Jasper who was quickly becoming a close friend, I had no idea that I could become so close to someone who was the most feared vampire in the world.

I closed my eyes and leant against Alistair who was standing closest to me and was the only thing that was keeping me upright at the moment. I shouldn't have used my gifts whilst I was so weak and wounded, it was a stupid thing to do but I couldn't allow my so called sister to get away with shit like that, that shit doesn't fly with me.

She acts like she's so much better than I am because I have scars and I know how to fight like the best of them, just because she's the personification of beauty that doesn't make her queen, she's from the same background as I am, same parents and so on, yeah she may have been treated like a princess and got all the pretty dresses and ribbons and I had to settle for hand me downs. Urgh, it just pisses me off when she behaves like a stuck up cow.

Alistair patting me on the shoulder brought me back to the present and I had to suppress the urge to wince, most of my wounds had sealed but there were a few especially deep ones that were still hurting like a bitch. Damn Jasper liked biting deep.

"Come on Bella, you need to hunt sweetie," Char's soothing voice came from my right, I glanced at the forest and was glad to see no creepy Cullen's lurking there so I nodded weakly, now I was stood still I was feeling drained and I needed to feed.

Even though usually I didn't have a lot of bloodlust, the same of a mature vampire, it built to nearly uncontrollable when weak or injured, the pulsing in their jugulars as they accidently waft the scent of their sweet crimson blood in my direction as they had an accident, the pounding of their delicious blood growing to almost irresistible, I shuddered and sighed. Pushing up from Alistair, my leaning post and stretched, wincing slightly at the pain that radiated through my body.

Even though I had a chosen to lead the Vegetarian lifestyle at these times all I wanted to do was to say to hell with the Vegetarian diet and give me a fucking human but that wasn't me saying this, it was Enyo, she didn't get why I suppressed my inner wants for human blood but her thoughts were easy enough to ignore unless she's in control of my body, which is why that doesn't happen very often. It could end in a bloodbath, literally.

I ran towards the forest, ignoring the calls of those behind me, all I needed was blood, any animal would do, except for a rabbit or deer, those were still out of the question, and even now when I was practically starving. I could hear the others following me at a distance, they knew that no one should interrupt me when I was hunting, to say I became territorial was an understatement of the year, about 2 decades ago Peter decided he wanted to sneak up on me while hunting, he lost a couple of limbs.

Once I got far enough into the forest, I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes, sending out my senses for the nearest animal, I caught the scent of a large animal that was grazing about 200 feet away from my current position, I crouched low to the ground and crept along close to the ground, making sure not to make any noise, when I was within a few feet of the elk. I leapt and snapped the elk's neck with ease, sinking my teeth into the soft, tender flesh of its neck. Quickly draining the crimson life force out of its body.

Once I'd finished and there was no blood left to drink, I quickly buried the body and left to find some other animals to sate the burning in my throat, while the elk had helped, it wasn't enough, I'd need quite a bit more before I'd become sated. By the time I had finished, I had hunted 2 mountain lions, and another elk and I was feeling full and sloshy.

I ran back to my house where the others had regrouped, I could hear Char and Peter getting amorous upstairs, it used to make me uncomfortable but after a while you get used to it, especially with the way Char and Peter go at it like rabbits. I walked in through the front door and saw Jasper and Alistair watching a really loud TV show, probably blocking out the noise coming from upstairs. Jasper looked uncomfortable due to the lust coming off the couple.

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face, both men turned to face me with confusion on their faces, I noticed that Jasper had changed into a pair of jeans, cowboy boots and a stretch grey t-shirt, he probably borrowed them from Peter as I'm sure the midget Pixie bitch controlled what he wore.

"I hope you two are almost ready," I said, giving them a look that dared them to argue with me.

"Ready for what?" Alistair asked, oh boy was he in for a surprise.

"Shopping of course, "I said excitedly.

"I'm not going," Alistair growled.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I only had around 1 hour till Angela was expecting me so I decided just to let Alistair think he'd won this round as I rushed upstairs and turned on my shower since I was bloody from my hunt and that I had to go meet a human who might get a little queasy from seeing their new friend covered in blood and wearing clothes that resembled rags. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the now steaming shower, I sighed as the warm water hit my cold skin.

20 minutes later and I was scrubbed and wrapped into my warm fluffy towel, I walked into my bedroom, glad that the mated couple had stopped their private activities. I stepped up to my wardrobe and scanned my choices, I needed something that was loose fitting due to my wounds but also semi-casual, I didn't want to look like a complete slob in front of Angela. After raiding my closet I grabbed a pair of wide fitting jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom. A three quarter length grey t-shirt that was made of cotton and didn't have any seams that would dig into my raw wounds. I also picked out a pair of silver sandals with decorative beads that kept my feet free, the jeans covering the wounds that were nasty. I pulled on a silver watch, a silver anchor necklace and a silver heart ring. I looked at my reflection, leaving my hair flowing wavy down my back and noticed something was missing, I dug around in my jewelry box until I found what I was looking for, a pair of silver rose earrings and put them in, smiling when I saw my reflection, I looked perfect, not to sound vain or anything.

I grabbed three boxes and smirked when I thought of Alistair's reaction, I slipped down the stairs and into the living room, I threw a box at Char, another at Alistair and the last at Peter, Char who'd guess what was in the box and nodded appreciatively, Alistair and Peter looked puzzled and raised their eyebrows questionably at me.

"What's this?" Alistair asked gruffly.

"Contacts," Char answered quickly, Alistair shot me a look.

"I said I wasn't going," He growled.

"Tough luck," I shot back.

"You know I don't like humans," Alistair grumbled.

"And?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"If I go with you then I'll be surrounded by miserable humans," He protested. I quirked my eyebrow at him, he was being miserable not the humans, he rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he crumbled and opened the box I'd thrown at him. He slipped in a pair of brown contacts, like the ones I wore to meet him the other night. It was weird to think it was only a few days ago when it felt like it was a few weeks ago.

I'd given Char a pair of green contacts that looked pretty against her pale skin and blonde hair and a pair of blue ones to Peter. I couldn't do anything about Jasper's golden eyes because Angela had seen them before and we were supposed to be cousin's so it wouldn't be too weird that we'd have the same eye coloring and pale skin. I put on my favorite leather jacket and grabbed my purse so I had my money on me. I also had my cell phone on me just in case I was needed.

I made sure I had an umbrella because the rain had started coming down and it wasn't being very merciful, soaking anyone who was out in it too long.

Five minutes later and the house was locked up and everyone was waiting by the truck, Peter was about to get into the front but I decided it would be uncomfortable if Angela had to sit in the back with a load of beautiful strangers.

"Peter, can I drive?" I asked sweetly, knowing he was going to put up a bit of a fight, I was right, a stubborn look set on his face.

"No-one drives my baby but me," he said defensively.

"This is a special circumstance Peter," Char added gently, she was trying to coax him by running her hands over his chest, looking into his eyes, using the mating bond to her advantage, and I smothered a smile.

"How?" Peter argued.

"How would you feel if you were human and were stuck in the back of your truck with 4 beautiful but terrifying strangers, you know how humans get jumpy around us," I said with an expression on my face that translated as 'give me your keys before I hurt you'.

Peter must have gotten the message because he handed me the keys and as soon as I'd unlocked the truck, he jumped into the back seat, pulling Char onto his lap, grumbling the whole time.

"Remember, no PG+ rated PDA while we're out," I warned Peter and Char, sometimes they could forget humans didn't mate in public like they liked to do.

Peter pouted and Alistair and Jasper laughed as they climbed in behind them, I started the engine and realized I'd need to put my foot down in order to make it to Angela's on time, I pushed the metal to the floor and the others laughed as we rounded the sharp bends at 120mph, the tires may have screeched a little but hey there were no humans in the vehicle at the moment and it wasn't like a bad car crash would hurt us.

I pulled up to Angela's with seconds to spare, she was already waiting for us whilst sitting on her front steps, I had to admit she looked real pretty today, she had her dark hair in a side plait with a black jacket, jeans and a pair of dolly shoes. I felt envious that she had a natural beauty that as a human I didn't have and whereas now my beauty was for luring my prey for vampiric nature and since vampirism wasn't natural then neither was my beauty. She looked up startled as the monster of a truck squealed to a stop in front of her house. I turned off the engine and I jumped out the truck which was quite a way down so Angela might need some help into it and jogged at human pace around to her.

"Hey Angela," I greeted casually, hoping that I hadn't stunned her into silence with my entrance, her eyes were still glued to the truck which must have looked huge to her.

"Um Hey Bella, how come you have this er truck today, where's your mustang?" She asked while sounding slightly dazed.

"It's my friends and we have two more people joining us and we wouldn't have all fit into my mustang so my friend Peter kindly let me use his truck," I said with a smile.

"Oh okay, are they all waiting in the truck?" She asked nervously.

"They are, let me just go get them," I said with a smile, I figured it would be easier for her to meet them in person now so that there was no awkwardness in the truck.

"Oh, um sure," She answered, biting her lip gently.

Char must have heard her cue because the next second the back doors of the truck opened together and out stepped Char and Peter on one side and Alistair and Jasper on another. Angela went a little paler when she saw all the inhumanly beautiful faces, it was possible her human instincts were warning her that danger was lurking and she subconsciously fighting that, but her instincts were right, danger was lurking, right before her eyes.

"Angela, this is Char, Peter, Alistair and of course you already know Jasper," I introduced them each by pointing them.

"Hi," Angela said meekly.

"Hey Sugar," Char drawled out in her best Southern accent.

"Hi Darlin'," Peter drawled out, there was no need to point out that they were from the South.

"Hey Angela," Jasper greeted softly but kept his distance, I don't think he trusted himself yet, even though we knew he would be fine and anyway if anything did happen we had four capable vampires to drag him out of there.

Alistair just grunted in response and looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, I was tempted to kick the bastard in the shin. He may not want to be here but there was no need to be rude. Angela seemed to be rather taken back by Alistair's greeting especially after Char and Peter's warm welcome. The silence became a little awkward and decided it might be smart to talk.

"Sorry about Alistair Angela, he doesn't like people very much," I joked while glaring at Alistair, maybe hoping I could burn holes in his skull or something but alas nothing happened.

"It's okay Bella, I understand," Angela said, waving off my apology. Char was also glaring at Alistair who now looked a little angry. At vampire speed I chastised him.

"Seriously Alistair, would it kill you to at least be civil?" I glowered and Alistair's look changed from being a little angry to fully pissed, I wonder what the fuck was his problem?

"Maybe if I didn't have people forcing me to do something I didn't want to then maybe I wouldn't be so unfriendly, you remember what it's like to be forced into something don't you Bella?" Alistair sneered and my dead heart broke at his words.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay, college is taking up all of my time and I'm struggling to find the time to write, I am however doing my best and shall try updating quicker.. This next chapter is kinda short but its better than nothing I guess.. I apologise for not going into detail about the cloth shopping but I don't really know any clothing stores in the US..MM xx**

* * *

I struggled very hard to keep a straight face, almost losing it at one point, trying not to show how much that comment had affected me. I couldn't believe that he had just said that, that he had stooped that low. I thought it might have been fun for Alistair to get out of the house, maybe meet a few humans so that he wouldn't lock himself away too much. Obviously I had been wrong, so very wrong.

I noticed that Angela was watching us with confusion written all over her face, I knew I had to do something, I couldn't risk exposing us. Angela was probably wondering why everyone was shooting Alistair death glares, I even heard Peter and Jasper snarling at Alistair, their snarls were progressively getting louder but they were still quiet enough to be undetected. Char looked livid and looked like she was imagining ripping him to pieces, setting him alight and dancing around his pyre whilst singing. Alistair looked like he was about to say something but I didn't want to hear it, he had hurt me worse than I could have imagined, he was supposed to be my friend but friends don't say terrible things like that to each other.

"Well we need to head off if we're going to get any shopping done today, if Alistair is that against joining us, he can walk home," I said, mainly to Angela. I probably sounded calm to her but to the other three who knew me so well that they could hear the sharpness in my voice, the tension in my shoulders as I took deep breaths. Enyo was beginning to rattle slightly at her chains, she had no feelings towards Alistair and it wouldn't bother her to tear off a few of his limbs, to make him scream out in pain, the kind of pain I was feeling right now.

I could guarantee that later on after we got back, Peter would give Alistair a little 'lecture' which would probably involve a beating and maybe some dismembered limbs. I gave Angela a small smile and went to open the passenger door for her, she looked a little daunted as she walked up to it. She then had to climb up into the seat, literally climb into the seat, Peter had to give her a boost which made her blush and her heart pound.

The others climbed into the back, including Alistair, which surprised me, my first thought was that maybe he only came along so he could hurl more hurtful insults my way but I quickly dismissed it due to the fact if he said one more bad word, my first was going straight down his throat, if Angela was here or not. I was not a pushover and I would teach him a lesson, even if I needed to let Enyo loose to do it for me. Alistair was sat as close to the door as he could, I was surprised the door hadn't broken off the hinges, his expression was that of a rabbit caught in a headlights. If I wasn't so pissed and hurt right now, I would find that comical. The reason for his expression was probably due to the death looks he was getting from the three vampires in the back of the truck, three very pissed vampires. Jasper's eyes were slowly draining to black and I couldn't afford the Major loose with an innocent, vulnerable human just a few feet from him. I was about to say something but Peter beat me to it.

"Alistair," Peter growled out, I interrupted him before he could continue, things were not going to escalate with a fragile human in the truck.

"Peter, leave it, we will discuss this later, when there aren't any humans around," I spoke at vampire speed so Angela wouldn't overhear.

I glanced in the rear view mirror to watch Peter's reaction. Peter looked like he was deep in thought, probably debating on whether to argue with me or not. His facial expression then changed to one I knew well, it was the one that came out when his gift kicked in. His facial expression changed again, to one of disappointment. He sighed, grumbled under his breath about something not being fair. I smiled as he sulked, pretty sure whatever his gift knew, the argument wouldn't have gone his way. I watched as Char leant into his side, running her hands over his biceps gently while she was glaring daggers into the side of Alistair's head. Well it might not just be Peter that gives Alistair a beating later.

I turned on the engine and chuckled as Angela jumped when the engine roared to life. I checked to see if any cars were coming, I knew there weren't cause I couldn't hear them but I had to play the charade while Angela was with us. I pulled out, put my foot on the peddle and sped off towards Seattle.

We made Seattle within 2 hours, which was pretty slow, I could only go fast enough that Angela took a while to get comfortable with. We pulled up in the car lot of one of the biggest malls in Seattle, Port Angeles didn't have many big malls but it was alright, Seattle was much better though, that's why I chose it.

After everyone climbed out, I locked the truck and turned to the others, Alistair was standing behind everyone else which I was happy about, I didn't want him anywhere near me right now. I smiled at Angela, hoping she wouldn't see through my charade and see the broken side of me.

"Okay, us girls will go clothes shopping, you guys can go do whatever guys do, we can meet up for lunch in a little while. How does that sound?" I asked, hoping they'd agree.

Thankfully everyone agreed and we were off, the first shop we hit was Hollister, Char and I brought Angela and ourselves an armful of clothes, she kept insisting that she pay but you will never persuade Char and I when we're on a mission.

Four hours later and Char was on the phone to the guys, planning to meet up with them pretty soon as Angela's stomach had started growling a little while ago. I was a little reluctant to meet back up with the guys, I was still deeply hurt by Alistair's comment, I had also realised that I shouldn't have pushed him into coming with us, I honestly thought he would. Between the three of us, we had around 20 bags, most had already been put into the truck, Angela had a lot of clothes, between me and Char, we had managed to persuade her to try some tighter clothing, tank tops etc. She loved them, agreeing they suited her figure more than the baggy clothes she was so fond of wearing.

A little while later we were all sat around a food court table, we were all eating as I had my shield wrapped tightly around everyone, I let Alistair under because even though he had hurt me, I still cared about his welfare, even if I wanted to rip his limbs off and bury them on each corner of the world. We were chatting amongst ourselves when familiar, unwanted scents invaded my nostrils. My eyes snapped to Jaspers who looked at me with anger in his eyes.

Looking into his rapidly darkening eyes, I knew that whatever happened next, I would protect Jasper. I frowned slightly at that thought, I should be focusing more on the people approaching us, I shook my head, taking a deep breath as a high pitched voice grated against my ear drums.

"Jazzy! Bella! I thought we'd find you here," Alice cried out in excitement, I took a deep breath, hoping it would calm me down but to no avail.

"What are you doing here?" I growled out , trying to not scare Angela but she looked a lil frightened.

"What do you mean, you invited us shopping, remember?" Alice said with a pout, trying to use the puppy eyes on me, I scoffed.

"That's bullshit, I told you I didn't want you here," I said with sharp edge in my tone. I ran my eyes over the entire Cullen Clan that were standing there, they all looked like they should be at a cat walk show, not a mall and my self confidence took a hit just standing in front of them in casual clothing.

"Don't use that kind of language Isabella," Esme scolded, suddenly my anger sky rocketed, somehow I don't think it was all mine, I'm pretty sure a certain empath was projecting.

I shoved my chair back so violently it almost fell over, I placed both hands on the table and leaned forward, growling out menacingly as I glared at them, I saw the others tense out of the corner of my eye, Angela's eyes widened but I was too busy in my anger to really give a shit right now.

"First of all, my name is Bella, I hate being called Isabella, secondly, you are not my mother, my mother is long dead and buried and even she didn't give two shits about me so its really none of your concern Esme," I said without breathing, my anger increasing as they scoffed.

"Nonsense Isabella, your name is Isabella so that is what we shall call you and secondly, I'm Rose's mother and you being her sister makes you my daughter too," Esme said as if I was stupid. I could feel my eyes slowly draining to black as they continued to eye me with a creepy glint in their eyes.

"Actually, Bella's bond with Rose is weakening by the hour," Char piped in, this stunned me for a second and I glanced at Char with a mixture of confusion and fear. I didn't want to lose my sister, even if she was a cruel bitch at times, I still hadn't forgiven her for the whole shit she spewed the other night about deserving what those monsters did to me, just remembering that made my anger climb..

"What?" Rose and I yelled out at the same time, I glanced at her and she looked panicked.

"Yeah, you need to tread carefully Rose, Bella and myself have a stronger sibling bond that you do to her," Char said with a smug grin, I flashed her a smile.

Char was like the sister I always wanted, she and I were closer than Rose and I were when we human, we had the same interests, the same sense of humour and we both would defend our family to the death. She also helped me when I had my flashbacks, she was the only one I would let hold me and comfort me while it was happening. I opened my arms and Char stepped in to them as we embraced other, I took a deep breath and her familiar scent flooded my senses, calming me down a little.

Rose snarled at Char and her eyes got darker and I smirked, someone was jealous of mine and Char's bond, I glanced at Angela, reminding myself we had an innocent human around us, Angela's confusion soon turned to panic when she heard Rose's inhuman snarl, I wondered how I was going to explain that one but that would have to wait till later. I had a jealous blonde barbie bitch to deal with first.

"Jealous much, Rosalie?" I asked, Rose's dark gold eyes locked on mine.

"Why would I be jealous of that whore? I mean you can't honestly say you'd rather be sisters with a beast like her than with me? A freak that deserved to be taken out a long time ago while she was with Maria," She replied with a taunting edge.

I felt my eyes drain straight to obsidian again and felt my beast rattle at her chains, wanting to see the blondes throat ripped out. Just as I went to lunge forward, a pair of marble like arms wrapped themselves round my waist and anchored me to them, just as I was about to attack the restraining arms, a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Shh Bells, you don't want this, you need to breathe, remember there are innocents around," Alistairs soothing voice, slowly calmed me, I felt my eyes return to their usual gold and relaxed against Alistair's chest, I glanced around and there were eyes on us, I glared at them till they looked away, my eyes went to Angela but she was watching Rose with a disapproving expression, my own sister looked a lil frightened and so she better fucking be, Emmett was glaring at me, I noticed Jasper was also keeping his eyes on Emmett, judging if he was gonna make a move to attack me. I was still hurting from the fight with Jasper and my mood hadn't gotten better since last night.

Alistair released me but kept me beside him, keeping a restraining hand around my bicep, I was just about to sit down when Edward who was staring at Alistair's hand on my arm with a sneer, its not like the creepy ginger prick owned me.

"Aww look at that Alice, Bella needs lover boy to protect her from us," Edward stage whispered.

I heard a growl and saw Jasper looking towards Edward with fury written over his face, his eyes slowly slipping into a black, I had to act quickly so I quickly moved over to Jasper and wrapped an arm round his waist, giving him strength and restraining him at the same time, as soon as my arm was around him he relaxed, I noticed Rose shoot a panicked look at Carlisle, who was watching Jasper and I like a freak show. I also saw puzzlement on Char's face as she looked between me and Jasper. I'd have to ask her about that later. Something Rose saw had her panicking and I didn't know if I liked that, something was being kept from me.

"Shut up Edward," Alistair growled at him as Alistair came and stood beside me.

"It's true though isn't it? Alistair has feelings for Bella," Edward announced in a child like tone.

I glanced up at Alistair who's jaw tightened and his whole body tensed but he didn't say anything, he just stood there, not even denying it, my breath caught in my throat as I pondered over the idea of Alistair liking me the way I liked him but I knew it wouldn't last. Alistair would eventually find his mate and leave me all alone. I was planning to talk to Alistair as soon as the Creepy Cullen's had disappeared.

"Leave, now!" I commanded, not wanting any more trouble.

Edward just smirked at me before turning and leaving, the rest of the Cullen's following close behind, thank fucking God, if I saw them again today in a less crowded area they each might loose it a few limbs and may even worse, I was not in a mood to be fucked with, the mating pull was getting stronger and harder to ignore with each passing moment and was causing me pain, on top of my still healing wounds, I could also smell Jaspers venom so he hadn't healed yet, I'd probably get the glamourous job of sealing the wounds.

I sighed and collapsed in my seat, leaning over to place my head on the table in front of me, I felt someone kneel beside me and ran their hands over my back in a soothing motion. I lifted my head up and turned slightly, giving a small smile to Char who's beautiful face was marred with concern, concern for me. I twisted my body slightly and wrapped my arms round Char's waist, laying my head on her ample chest, she continued rubbing soothingly on my back as she held me close, speaking at vampire speed.

"Honey, she aint worth your upset and neither is the guy," she whispered, I sighed but gave her a nod so I could let her know I understood.

As my mind ran over the last encounter with the Cullen Coven, my dead heart skipped a beat as I thought back over Edward's taunts, did Alistair actually like me? Why hadn't he done anything or said anything. I broke away from Char, catching Alistairs eyes.

"Can we go talk for a moment or two?" I asked softly.

He nodded and wouldn't meet my eyes and I closed my eyes, knowing this conversations could go either go really good or it could turn out to be a disaster, I just hoped it wasn't the latter. As I stood up, walking towards the nearest exit without looking back, I felt a slight pang in my chest and eyes on my back.

* * *

**So Ive been doing some thinking and I am going to add a MAJOR twist into this story, some people may kill me but its how I imagined it in my head..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys, I decided to do another, quick chapter as a way to say I'm sorry, this chapter has a Jasper POV and it also gives away a few hints of what the twist is but the twist won't be revealed for a while.. I'll try and update again Monday but that may be pushing it slightly.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside, not caring about the fact it was drizzling with rain, in fact the rain had a calming effect on me. I could feel and hear Alistair still following me as I walked towards a hidden corner of the car park, as soon as we were far enough from human eyes, I stopped and slowly turned towards Alistair who was looking at the ground.

"So," I started, unable to finish my sentence to describe what I wanted to say.

Alistair glanced up at me and I saw a multitude of conflicting emotions in his eyes, I chewed on my bottom lip, wondering what to say when suddenly, Alistair was in front of me, his hand came up to my cheek, his eyes on mine as he leant and pressed his eager lips to mine. I froze in shock as to what was happening, I couldn't move, I wanted to kiss him back but on the other hand, I wasn't willing to get hurt again. As my mind processed what happened, Alistair pulled back suddenly, anger evident in his features.

"Alistair.." I started but was cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear it, I just made a fool out of myself," he spat, shocking me into silence. "You know I thought that you actually wanted me but no, you're as frigid as the first day I met you, nothings changed, all I wanted was for you to open your bed up to me but you still haven't built a bridge and got the fuck over what happened so long ago." He yelled out at me.

I flinched back slightly, his words stinging me, all he wanted from me was a lay, all the years of friendship meant nothing, fuck he was probably laughing with other vampires about how sad, pathetic Bella Hale told him all her deepest secrets and that thought made my sadness vanish, my emotions were purely rage and hurt.

"You bastard, I could never forget something like that. I don't know why I ever thought you were a good person, you self righteous prick," I growled at him.

"You bitch," he hissed, his eyes turning black with rage.

I watched in shock as he raised his hand and backhanded me across the face, my head snapped to the left and I turned my head back to face him, cupping my cheek as I let out a small growl. I couldn't believe he'd hit me, this proved just how much of a prick he really was, I was just about to say something when I saw his fist fly towards my face, just before it could connect or I could do anything about it, I heard a roar of rage to my right, I was distracted enough that Alistair got the hit in, landing right on my cheek bone, the roar stopped and a constant snarling could be heard, after I recovered from the blow to my cheek, I turned to see who it was, terrified of what I saw.

Jasper, in all his furious glory was standing a few metres away, his obsidian eyes trained on the man behind me, I could see Jasper's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, his snarling getting louder, I placed my hand to my cheek and rubbed it, it wouldn't usually hurt but because I was running low on venom and I was still in pain from the fight with the guy stood in front of me. I heard Alistair shuffling around behind me, I released him from my mental shield, the fucker could defend himself from now on. I will never, ever see him in the same light.

I knew Alistair was fucked when Jasper stalked towards her but I didn't think what happened next would actually happen, just as I was about to step forward and go to Jasper, something in me knew that he would look after me, I didn't usually need protecting but I was still in shock, my mind not yet comprehending what had just happened, Alistair had hit me. Not once but twice. Just as I was about to reach Jasper, an arm wrapped around my chest and a hand placed over my mouth, as I was dragged backwards, something that hadn't happened in almost 15 years happened, I was sucked into flashbacks of the night I was changed. I heard a familiar roar beside me.

"No!" The male yelled before I was sucked in completely.

_I struggled against my captors hold and managed to stamp on his foot with my heel he yelled out in pain and I lunged at Royce, pulling him from my sister._

_"Rose run!" I screamed at her, she turned to run._

_Another man grabbed hold of me and backhanded me before dragging me back into the dark alleyway, I saw Rose get dragged back by Royce but she disappeared from my sight as they dragged me around the corner from her. Someone pushed me to the floor and punched me, after receiving a few kicks to the stomach, I curled up in the foetal position, all I could think about was that I hoped Rose was left alone. I felt someone push me so I rolled onto my back, before I could do anything else, I felt someone straddle my waist as another person captured my arms and pin them above my head, causing pain to shoot through my stomach, I was pretty sure that whoever it was that had kicked me, had busted my rib. I felt hand run over my legs as they pushed my dress up my legs, I heard groans of approval which made me feel sick to my stomach. I knew what was about to happen and there was nothing I could do about it. I closed my eyes and hoped they would kill me quickly after they were done. It turns out no one listens to what I want._

I was trapped in the awful memories, I wanted out but they kept playing in my head, I remember the sounds of those monsters as they brutally violated me, they seemed to think it was all fun and games, that they could do this and get away with it. They probably thought that I would die anyway. The hours of torture those monsters had done to me played with crystal clarity in my mind, I could feel myself screaming out at certain parts. I just hoped the torture would end soon. I knew I was lost in my own mind and all I could do was wait.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as Bella walked out with Alistair following her, I felt a slight pang as she left the building, I couldn't believe she would talk to him after he had said such a hurtful thing. I had been raised never to raise a hand to a woman and the only time I had broken that vow was during my time in Maria's army. I was surprised and proud that Bella had taken her out, that she could no longer terrorize the innocents on the Earth.

I was surprised as hell when the Major claimed Bella as his sister but I don't think he got that right, I felt more than a sibling bond, feelings that I shouldn't have for Bella, . I knew she wasn't ready for that kind of thing and we both had mates out in the world, I just haven't found mine. I was hurt that the Cullen's had lied to me all for so long, every time I saw them now I could see and feel things that worried the shit out of me. Whenever they looked at either me and Bella, all they could feel was obsession and disgust at the same time. They also felt a lot of anger when either myself or Bella disobeyed them or just told them to fuck off. One thing that worried me was that Edward was feeling a shit load of possession, desire and lust for Bella. I refused to allow her to be in the same room alone as that little ginger fucker, Bella had already been hurt enough, I knew she could handle herself but I knew that Edward was one sneaky bastard.

Soft murmuring broke me out of my thoughts, I looked over to see Char and Peter huddled together speaking at vampire speed, Bella's human friend was watching them, her emotions were confusion, a bit of fear and worry, worry for Bella. I didn't pry into Char and Peter's conversation, if it was something important they would tell me later, I trusted them. Just as I was about to go back to my thoughts, a sharp pain ripped through my chest, I gasped out, clutching the plastic food court table, trying not to break it, suddenly I felt a burst of fear, anger and hurt, so much hurt. Peter looked over at me with a furious expression. All he said was one word.

"Bella," He murmured, I shot up out of my seat, Angela looked at me with confusion.

"Char, you stay here with Bella, Peter, you're with me," I commanded, the pain in my chest was still there but I could feel the major getting loose, Peter obeyed, so did Char, I could feel a lot of confusion right now but I couldn't deal with Angela right now. Bella needed me. Peter told me he'd go round the back to sneak up on whoever was causing Bella such emotions, I just hoped that it wasn't those fucking Cullen's again.

I stormed out of the mall, roughly shoving the doors open, I glanced around to see that there were no humans in sight so I ran over to the direction of where the fear was becoming stronger, when I got to the source, I froze, the Major ripping out of his chains without hesitation, time for me to say goodbye for a while and time to welcome the Major back.

**Major's POV**

I let out a roar as I saw a male attacking Isabella, Isabella was the one I had to protect, whatever it took, I would make sure she was safe from harm, even if it meant giving up my own life for her, I would. I knew what was happening but Jasper remained clueless. He would find out soon, so would Isabella. It would change both their worlds for the better.

I let out a long snarl as I saw the males fist fly and land on Isabella's cheek, my rage was growing and soon it would be time for the God of War to make an appearance, Isabella held her cheek and I could see venom tears in her eyes, her emotions were swirling around me, rage, loneliness and most importantly, fear. I could hear Peter approaching Isabella turned so she could see who was making the snarling, her eyes landed on mine but I was too focused on the fucker behind her. As soon as she saw me, her emotions immediately turned to relief, Isabella knew who was there to protect her, she felt safe around me, which was a massive relief.

I could feel venom drip from my teeth as I studied the male behind Isabella, the so called friend who had just hit Isabella, I felt my snarls building again, glad we were in a deserted part of the mall, no humans around. I glanced as Isabella placed her hand to her abused cheek, venom leaking from where the males fingers had caught her, she rubbed it gently, her pain growing and I realised she was still weak from our fight. I was still leaking venom and I was going to have to have a few of my wounds checked over, I was hoping Isabella would do the job for me. I would understand if she wouldn't but it was nice to hope. Suddenly I could feel the males dark emotions immediately, Isabella must of removed her shield from him.

Now it was my turn to play with the fucker, he had harmed something that was mine and I wouldn't allow that, I stalked forward, hoping he'd try to run, all I would have to do is send him enough fear to drop him and he would be my pawn. I saw Isabella start to walk towards me then I did something stupid, I didn't pay attention to the male as Isabella's shock hit me hard, the male wrapped a marble arm round her chest and I could hear Peter moving closer as the male placed his hand over Isabella's mouth.

Isabella's emotions went haywire at that moment, her eyes went obsidian, at first I thought Enyo was being released until I saw that Isabella's were haunted and blank, her emotions full of fear, blind panic and desperation. I didn't know what the fuck was happening but I knew the male was responsible for this. My snarls grew and Peter appeared but his eyes widened suddenly at something and he let out a roar.

"NO!" Peter yelled, his own eyes turning black and his emotions frantic.

The next thing I knew was Alistair was flying through the air and Isabella was wrapped up in her physical shield, she started screaming and I panicked, her emotions were frightening me. I didn't know what I could but I knew where I could start, it was obvious I couldn't get to Isabella so I went after the male, Alistair. Just before he landed I grabbed him by the neck and leant in, snarling the whole time as I bit in to his neck, severing his head, I then ripped his arms and legs off, the fucker wasn't going anywhere, I separated the pieces and turned back to see Peter watching Bella with a horrified but knowing expression. My chest pains were getting worse the more Bella screamed out in pain and terror.

"Captain, what the **fuck **is going on?" I growled out, wanting answers.

"She's been sucked into her worst memories," Peter explained, looking like he could cry.

"You mean she's reliving what those monsters did to her the night she became a vampire?" I asked, hoping Isabella would move forward and I hoped this didn't set her back.

Peter nodded and all we could do now was wait and I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Okay so guys and gals, let me know what ya think, Read and Review.. MM xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys, here is another quick chatper, Enjoy!**

**Char POV**

I knew as soon as Jasper and Peter left that something was wrong, all I knew was that it had something to do with Bella. As I sat in the food forecourt, not focusing on the idle chit chat I was having with Bella's human friend Angela, the main part of my brain was worrying about Bella, Peter and Jasper. Alistair I couldn't give a fuck about, especially after those cruel words he had said this morning.

Bella was like a sister to me and I loved her like one too, we did a lot of things together. Why she never told us that she killed Maria, I'll never know but maybe she didn't know it was the same person that had changed Jasper, myself and Peter into her war slaves. I was glad Maria was dead, it meant that I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder for the rest of eternity because even though Jasper had left her, she would of found him one day and try to mould him back into the God of War, someone that wasn't to be fucked with.

When Bella told me she had fought the God of War, I almost had a heart attack, if that was possible, I knew Bella was a strong fighter and had her own personal demon like all vampires but to go against the God of War was suicide and Bella knew it, I understood why she did it, if she hadn't then the God of War might have torn the entire villages of Forks and La Push apart, shifters or no shifters. Nothing would of stopped Jasper from decimating any and everything in his path, even myself and Peter weren't safe. I was amazed that the God of War had allowed Enyo time to heal and reconnect limbs, the God of War I knew wouldn't have done that, there was something about Jasper and Bella's bond that confused the fuck out of me, I know what I saw wasn't possible unless there were other factor contributing to this. I don't know but I knew I'd have to do some digging if I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

My cell phone vibrating was the thing that knocked me out of my thoughts and I glanced down and saw it was my mate calling me, I frowned and picked it up, answering immediately. I heard Bella's scream in the background and stood up.

"Pete, what's wrong?" I asked, glancing in front of me to look at Angela who was looking at me curiously, if it wasn't for Angela, I'd be out with the boys and Isabella, instead of sitting here babysitting a 17 year old girl. She was nice enough I just couldn't bring myself to make meaningful conversation with her right now.

"It happened again Char," Peter sighed with defeat in his voice, my mind jumped to several conclusions, all of them bad.

"What happened Peter?" I asked.

"She got sucked in to her visions, the short version is, Alistair kissed Bella, Bella didn't respond cause she was in shock n all, Alistair got pissed and so did Bella, Alistair hit Bella, Jasper came along and did his scary shit, Alistair grabbed Bella from behind and she got sucked into her memories again, Char its not looking too brilliant," Peter rushed out but I understood every word and boy was I pissed, I let out a snarl.

"Where is the fucker Alistair?" I growled out, my eyes slowly darkening beneath my contacts.

"The God of War ripped him apart," Peter answered, I frowned, if the God of War was out then we were fucked.

"The God of War is out?" I said at vampire speed, sounding as panicked as I felt.

"Don't worry, he's completely focused on Bella, not giving a shit about anyone else, not even me, though he does growl if I get too close," Peter answered, Jasper's growl reverberated in the background and Peter's words did little to comfort me. It just confirmed my little idea about Bella and Jasper's bond.

I chewed on my lower lip, a habit I had picked up from Bella as I tried to think up ways to help my sister without exposing our secret but also help my sister, she was only just starting to open up more to a select few and if this set her back in any shape or form, Alistair can kiss his dick goodbye, along with his balls, I was fiercely protective of those I love and he had just hurt one of the most kindest, caring, sweet and badass women I knew. I knew that there was more to this story and I would interrogate it out of the fucker if needs be, I could just wait for Bella to become responsive enough but that could take days to even allow her physical shield down just for a moment, I also knew that for the next few months there would only be a select few males around Bells otherwise if they got too close for her to be comfortable then Enyo just might kill their asses.

The Volturi are also going to have to be informed of this, I knew that weren't gonna be pretty because from what I understand, they're fiercely protective of Bells, just like us Whitlocks and several other major vampire Covens around the world. By hurting Bella, Alistair had probably just angered a lot of vampires and he would be hunted down and punished, it was vampire etiquette that if a member of a coven got injured, the leader of that coven could punish the guilty party. Bells was special, she brought out the softer side in people and a lot of people would fight for her. Just look at the way the Major/God of War responded to being around her.

"Char? Baby, are you there?" Peters worried voice brought me back to the present.

"Yeah, sorry I got lost in my thoughts Sugar," I sighed, I know Peter was just as worried for Bells mental state as I was.

"Listen, I'm goin' to need you to do somethin' for me baby, I'm goin' to need you to take Angela back to Forks, my gifts tellin' me you'll need her to be at Bella's. Also be warned, the wolves will visit later this evenin' and Bella will still be out of it," Peter explained in a rush, I frowned.

"Peter, Bella needs me there," I tried arguing, knowing full well Bella wouldn't want to be near any men when she came out of her memories.

"Sugar, I know you don't want to but you can't, my gifts telling me you'll be needed in Forks, I'm sorry darlin'," Peter said, ultimately putting his foot down and because my mate asked this of me, I knew I would obey him, I would do anything he asked of me and I loved him enough to do it.

"Okay, I just want it stated that I wanted to stay," I sighed and Peter chuckled.

"Duly noted Sugar, now you need to go take Angela back to Forks, use the excuse Bella came down ill and is needing medical attention, I have to go, I love you Char and stay safe Sugar," Peter said, the last part made me smile, whenever he told me he loved me, it never failed to make me smile.

"I love you too Peter, be safe," I whispered back before hanging up.

I took a deep breath and glanced over to Angela who was watching me with concern, I guess I'd have to protect this human girl who was under Bella's protection and as her sister I would protect her while Bella was unavailable.

"Is everything okay Char?" Angela asked, worry written all over her face.

"Bella's been taken ill and the guys have gone with her to the hospital," I said, hoping that Angela wouldn't question it or ask to see Bella.

"Is she alright? We should go with her to the hospital," Angela said, grabbing her bags and standing up, I smiled and shook my head, Angela was so caring and polite.

"No, Bella has asked that we go back to hers and wait for her there," I replied, Angela looked like she wanted to argue but thankfully didn't say much else.

"Okay, how are they going get back to Forks?" Angela asked, frowning. I cursed Peter under my breath for not helping me out with this but thankfully my vampire brain came up with something pretty quickly.

"They're goin' to ring me when they're almost ready and I'll come and collect them," I said with a small smile, knowing they'd probably run back if Bella was in any shape to.

Angela just nodded, we gathered all the shopping bags and headed back to the truck, I threw the bags in the trunk, not really caring if anything got broke, I know I should but my mind was focused on Bella and how she was doing, she was bound to be in a state, she usually screams for hours, even days if its really bad, she'll relieve those hours of rape, torture and agony until she finally manages to break out of it, she was going to need my support but before that I was going to rip shreds off Alistair, that fucking monster was going to wish he never set foot near Bella.

I helped Angela into her seat, walking round to the drivers side and jumping in, I started the engine and gunned it out of the parking lot, neither myself of Angela spoke the whole way back to Forks, my mind was on Bella and the fact I was going to have to deal with the mangy mutts too, I haven't had a decent conversation with Bella yet but I knew that she was hurting because of one particular mutt and a bitch. If the bitch did anything or said anything to harm Bella, there would be hell to pay, I also needed to talk to Peter, I had a feeling that the mating bond between the pair wasn't as it seemed, I was going to need to see both Bella and the mutt in the same room at the same time to have a good look at their bond and then I would know.

As I pulled up into Bella's drive, I noticed that there were indeed 8 wolves stood outside Bella's front door. I cursed under my breath and stopped the engine, I hoped things wouldn't go bad because I couldn't take them all on at once, I'm sure Jasper or even Bella could but they weren't here, I saw Angela out of the corner of my eye, her eyes widened as she took in the 7 half naked, tanned men and the one bitch, this is the one who hurt my sister, I just knew it. I saw them look surprised as I jumped out of the truck, helping Angela down, I knew they were probably here to see Bella but there wasn't any way she would want to see any of them, she'd probably freak just by seeing Jasper and Peter there, no females around.

I walked over to stand in front of the Alpha, Sam I think his name was, he glanced around, frowning when he didn't see what he was looking for, I ran my eyes along the rest of the pack, one of them was looking like he was in pain, this must be Paul, the female bitch raised her upper lip as she saw who I was looking at and possessively placed her hand on his arm, I just laughed, she was nothing more than a pathetic, scared little girl who thought her toy was going to be taken away.

"Where is Bella?" Sam asked, his eyes glancing over to Angela then back to me.

"She's been taken ill, she needed to go to the hospital," I answered, keeping the cover story up in front of the human girl. Sam frowned again once more before nodding.

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked curiously, he eyes resting on Angela.

"This is Angela Weber, a friend of Bella's from school," I introduced her, I saw that one of the wolves stood at Sam's right, his Beta I'm guessing was staring at Angela with an awestruck expression, Angela had a similar look on her face, I used my gift and saw a bright red mating bond between them.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black," The guy who was mated to Angela said, stepping forward and holding out his hand.

Angela just smiled, shaking his hand and gasped, they must have been feeling the electric current that runs through you when you touch your mate, I still get it these days whenever I touch Peter, it never gets old and it makes you feel so alive.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jacob asked, looking rather nervous.

"Sure, I would love to," She replied, giving him a breath taking smile. Jacob kept hold of her hand and led her round to the back of the house, I was wondering whether he would reveal his secrets of bursting into a giant fluffy dog to her yet. I turned back to Sam who was also watching the retreating couple. I sighed.

"So what is it you really wanted Sam?" I asked, wanting them gone before Bella gets back, if she saw that Angela and Jacob had mated and seen they were both accepting of it would pretty much devastate her, she'd been waiting for her mate for decades, that was the only thing that kept her going.

"Where is Bella really Char?" Sam asked, I took a deep breath, knowing I couldn't tell them everything because it was Bella's story.

"She will be unavailable for a while, I'll get her to ring you when she's back," I answered, hoping that would be the end of that. I went to walk past them but Sam grabbed my arm, I hissed at him, which caused several of the pack members to growl in return, I ripped my arm from his hold.

"What's that supposed to mean? Please if you know something then please tell me, Paul is very upset," I snorted and shook my head, he was only upset because he was hurting, I didn't know what to do but just then my all-knowing mate rang me.

"Peter," I answered, keeping my eyes on the wolves in front of me, I flinched when I heard Bella's scream in the background, the wolves glared at the phone in my hand.

"Char, bring the wolves to Seattle, Angela can stay with Jacob," Peter rushed out, I could hear Jasper's low growl in the background.

"Okay, how is she doing? Is the God of War still out to play?" I asked, hoping Jasper had calmed down just a little.

"She's the same and yes he's still out and about, the wolves are going to have to be very careful when they get here, no anger, no going too near and definitely no trying to get near Bella," Peter instructed me, this time I knew it wasn't Peter, it was the Captain speaking to me, I had a feeling the lieutenant was going to be needed for the next few hours.

"Yes Captain," I said and once again hung up on my mate.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"Come with me, you'll need to see this before I can say anything," I said.

Sam nodded and someone ran off to let Jacob know what was happening, I ran into the forest before letting the lieutenant out so I could deal with the situation effectively.


	24. Sorry People

Hello my lovely readers, I am currently re working some of this story in previous chapters because I'm unhappy with it, I'll continue when I've finished reworking some of it, I'll let you know when that is, sorry for the inconvenience :(

-MM xx


End file.
